Sweetest Addiction
by Hana Mitsubishi
Summary: **TEMPORARY HIATUS** As of 11/29/09. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE YEAR LONG WAIT AND CONFUSION.
1. Chapter I: A New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and in no way am making any money from this (even though I wish I was...I would be so filthy rich!! )

_**Chapter I: A New School**_

_It's never tranquil, starting all over again in the middle of the school year. I mean, everyone is doing his or her thing while you're just a twig in the wind_

The brown eyed girl wondered as she walked past the lockers in the school's hallway, her ears swiveling to the sounds of laughter and talking of the other students as they carried along their everyday morning.

She sighed as she adjusted the three textbooks in her arms and her backpack, which was filled with notebooks. She kept walking until a girl with long black hair pushed her to the side; she dropped her books to the floor. She quickly knelt down to retrieve them before anyone noticed her embarrassing moment...Too late. She could hear the low giggles from the student body as she grabbed each book.

"Oh God," she whispered as her ears flattened against her onyx and dark blue streaked hair. She could feel the heat rush to her face.

"Let me help you with that," a sweet talking voice said.

"Thanks," she said as she looked up towards a boy. He had a nicely tanned complexion that brought out the beauty of his golden rod eyes. His long silver hair swept across the floor slightly as he knelt over to grab her books. She let out a small gasp when she noticed two triangular silver ears atop of the great mass of silver that he adorned.

_He has dog ears...like me..._

"I assume you're new," the boy said, getting to his feet with her texts in his hands.

"Um, yeah I am," she replied with a small smile.

"Did you find your locker?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah."

"So where are you going with all these books? We have small breaks between classes, you don't need all this," he stated with a smile, showing off his canine teeth.

"Oh, I didn't know thanks."

"My name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"

She looks up to meet his gaze, "Kagome."

"That's a lovely name, Kagome. Tell you what, I'll help you back to your locker," Inuyasha said as he held her heavy texts close to his chest. She smiled as she led the way to her locker with the boy in tow.

0o0

Ms. Tashio, the English teacher, stood in front of her twelfth grade homeroom class as she unsuccessfully tried to get their attention. Ms. Tashio was a pleasantly plump ebony skinned woman that wore her hair in a flipped under mushroom style. She had a voluminous and nicely shaped butt and a perfectly sized chest. She wore wired framed clear glasses.

She cleared her throat once more; the class finally decided to quiet down. "Thank you class. Now," she clamped her hands together, "we have a new student joining us today. Please help me welcome her," she gestured to the brown eyed girl.

She meekly gazed around the room as she took a step forward. She withdrew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently on it. She brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. Her onyx colored ears swiveled inattentively, trying desperately to catch any sound made in the room.

"Um...hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi and um...I just moved here from America a month ago. Um...I'm very happy to be a part of your class for the remainder of the semester." She flashed an uneasy smile, a light blush appearing to her cheeks.

A group of girl who sat in the back looked the half demon up and down, immediately disliking her.

"Oooh, lookie here, we have ourselves a new plaything," a girl with blood red eyes said as the other two laughed.

"And she's just a lowly half breed...makes our little game even more interesting," a girl with cold brown eyes said as she fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"Kagome, why don't you take a seat in the back?" Ms. Tashio said, pointing towards the empty seat. The half demon nodded and turned to make her way towards the back. She kept her gaze down away from the rest of her new classmates and nestled down into her new seat.

She pushed the stray strands of her long onyx and dark blue streaked hair out of her eyes with pale fingers tipped with black talons. She never lifted her eyes away from her desk as her ears twitched to the sounds of soft whispering.

She turned her head slightly and watched as three girls, one with eyes the baffling shade of rose red, one with cold brown eyes and another with icy blue eyes, give her the finger. The girl with the baffling shade of red mouthed the words, _'filthy half breed'._

She sighed and twisted her head back around and placed her eyes on her empty desk. She could feel her eyes brimming with moisture as she continued to listen to their whispered conversation. She allowed one lone tear to fall.

_**Later that day (Kagome's POV)**_

As I was getting ready for gym, I couldn't help but look at myself in the mirror. I watched as my ears swiveled around. Oh, how I wish I was a normal teenage girl. Life for me was hard enough. I had to make it even more difficult by being a half demon.

Suddenly, I caught a whiff of light perfume. I turned around and came face to face with the three girls from homeroom. Oh great. Here we go again. They all surrounded me and continued to stare deep into my skin. Whiffing the evil that was practically radiating off the girls, I readied my defenses, preparing myself for whatever they would throw at me.

One of the girls took a step forward. I nearly fell out by how much she looked like me, except the fact that she didn't have dog ears or a tail. She had the same color eyes as me, only they were colder. Her skin was just as pale as mine, though she could have been mistaken for a corpse than a living person. Her long onyx hair was placed in a ponytail on the top of her head. But what was different was the fact that she had a permanent scar within her pale skin on her temple.

"This is my area, so move," she stated with a fist.

"Excuse me, but you don't own anything. Besides, this is my locker," I said.

She chuckled, "Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, half breed," she said, snapping her fingers. The other two girls grabbed me by my shoulders before I had the chance to react and slammed me against the lockers. "I will say this once; I don't want you anywhere near this locker area," she whispered into my ears before punching me square in the stomach. I gasped and keeled over as they cruelly laughed at my pain.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Entering the girls' bathroom, the small girl placed her cosmetics bag by the baby pink sink. She opened it and grabbed her strawberry scented lip gloss and began to feather her lips with the glossy material. As she reached back into her bag for her mascara, he could hear someone throwing up in one of the stalls.

"Ew," she said as she applied the mascara and placed it back inside her bag. She pulled out her copper eye shadow and blush when she heard the stall door slowly creak open. She watched in the mirror as a girl with long onyx tresses stained with dark blue streaks slowly emerge and walk up to the sink. The girl's brown doe eyes widen when she seen the pair of velvet onyx dog ears atop of the mass of hair.

_Another half demon...? I thought Inuyasha was the only one..._

She watched the girl's ear twitch. She turned around to face her. The blue eyed girl could see the small trail of vomit that remained on her mouth and lips.

"You never seen a half breed before, have you?" she asked quietly as she turned the faucets on to her liking. She turned back to face the sink and splashed the warm liquid against her face. The brown eyed girl continued to stare at her in wonder as the half demon unrolled some paper towels and placed them under the water. She pulled it up and wiped her face and mouth.

"Um...are you alright?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?" she stared at the girl with confused eyes.

"You never seen a half breed before, have you?" she repeated.

"Oh, um, really yeah," she said quietly as she turned back to the mirror, now feeling uncomfortable.

"You have? Oh...wait, are you talking about that boy with the silver hair and dog ears?" the half demon questioned as she turned to the brown eyed girl.

She was a short girl with silky chestnut hair that was held beck with a scrunchie. Her innocent brown doe eyes sparkled in the dim light and lit up her pale complexion.

"Inuyasha? Oh, yeah, he's a half demon too...but he was the only half demon here for a while. He used to get picked on for that, but ever since he joined football and started scoring BIG, people have been nicer, but not everyone fell under. But now that you're here, I guess he has someone to talk to now...besides me," the small girl said with a smile. The half demon just stared at her, no emotions playing on her face. The small girl just shrugged and looked back into the mirror. "Anyway, are you new around here?"

"Yeah...it's my first day today," the half demon replied with a smirk. "I'm already skipping gym."

"Don't worry, I skip gym, science, english...all classes at times," she giggled.

"Oh," the half demon said nonchalantly. "I better go and get my things."

"If you need a friend...my name Rin."

"Mine's Kagome...see you around," she said, heading out of the bathroom.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Hey Kagome!" I looked across the cafeteria and smiled. I was spending my lunchtime looking for somewhere to sit. Already everyone was rejecting me and I was planning on going outside to eat. I made my way over to the table.

"Hey Inuyasha," I said as I took a seat. I slammed my tray onto the table and laid my head down. I could still feel the pain of the punch through my abdomen. Oh, how I hate that damn bitch!"

"Are you okay?" I looked up into his warm amber eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry, that's all." I pushed my tray to the side.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took it?" he asked. Before I could even answer him, he was pulling my tray over to his side. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. He reminded me of how I was before...I shook the painful memory out of my mind before tears would surface.

Suddenly the sweet scent of strawberries reached my sensitive nose and I turned to face the delicious scent. It was none other than my new friend Rin.

"What a line," she commented as she took a seat next to Inuyasha. She brought her glossy lips to his cheek. "Just for some damn mash potatoes and a piece of turkey."

"It sure tastes good," Inuyasha mumbled with food in his mouth. "Kagome, this is my girlfriend, Rin."

"Oh, no need for introduction Yashie, I met Kagome earlier in the bathroom," Rin said with a smile. I returned the smile. She started on her lunch. As I watched my friends enjoy their lunch, I started to probe my mind for memories. I found one in particular ans I couldn't help but let a tear fall.

_Why did I have to think about __**that **__one? Why did I think about...my father?_

My ears flattened to my head and I started to tremble with sadness. I couldn't stop thinking it now. I was brought out of my deep thinking when Rin, oblivious to my saddened state, asked,

"Kagome, you're not going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry," I said, lowering my head to hide my tears.

"Still feeling sick?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright," I replied, pulling my head back up, masking my sadness with a smile.

_**(Normal POV)**_

The day slowly crept by as Kagome entered her home from school. She slowly walked up the stairs and headed to her room. She closed the door gently and threw her bag to the side and began to remove her clothing. As she pulled her shirt over her head, the back and stomach bruises that she was forced to sport were exposed. Even though she could never tell another soul where she received these bruises, she wished she could talk to someone about it.

She was beaten periodically by her mother, a harsh woman with a disturbing personality which worsen when her father and her mother's secret lover were tragically killed in two separate car accidents on the same day. Ironic, isn't it?"

Putting on a loose long t-shirt, the half demon lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, she soon fell into a restful sleep.

_**Several hours later**_

Kagome awoke to the darkness of her room. She looked at her alarm clock and gasped when she seen it read 7pm and nothing was made for dinner and the usual chores weren't done. She panicked; she quickly rushed out of the room and raced into the kitchen. She clattered through the cabinets and pulled out the pots and pans and started making dinner. Her ears suddenly twitched to the soft sounds of feet padding across the hardwood floor towards the kitchen she could hear a soft yawn before the individual even reached their destination.

Kagome looked up from pattering an egg and smiled shyly at the sight of her younger brother in his pajamas. His hazel orbs held so much pain that he had endured in such a short lifespan. He was also a victim of their mother's brutal, and at times, vicious beatings. She could feel her eyes begin to water as she quickly averted her chocolate eyes back to the task at hand.

"Nee-Chan, I'm hungry," her five year old brother said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'll make you something real quick, Souta. Did you shower before putting on your pajamas?" she asked.

"Yes," the younger sibling answered as he rubbed his eyes, "but I fell to sleep."

"Me too," the elder sibling admitted. She quickly moved over to the porcelain sink and began washing the morning dishes that were left behind to be done.

"Can you help me with my homework?" the younger sibling asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, as soon as I'm finished here," the half demon replied. She worked even faster to get the chores done before their mother came home.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

_I stood inside an empty room, my eyes not able to focus on anything since it was dark. "Where am I?" I wonder aloud as I placed my hands cautiously upon something that felt like a wall and drug them across as I moved my feet. As I continued to make my way through the place, my hands suddenly touched something cool. I wrapped my fingers around its cool and smooth surface and smiled. It was a doorknob. I twisted it and pushed it open._

_I had entered yet another room, but this one was let. I looked around and knew it was a classroom._

"_What are you doing __**way **__over there Kagome?" a voice said seductively. "Come over here." I turned around and watched as a girl, a very pretty girl at that, jump up onto one of the desks and patted her lap.  
"Don't make me wait," she purred._

What makes her think I like...girls? I...I'm not like that, _I thought as I continued looking at her._

"_Are you not coming over to me, Kagome?" she purred again._

How does she know my name? Who is she anyway? She looks like someone I kn- _I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the feel of this mysterious girl's lips against mine. My eyes went wide as I felt her tongue leave her mouth and its bumpy surface going across my lips._

Why is she kissing me? This is too weird for me, _I tried to push her away, but she just wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me closer to her. I accidentally opened my mouth to tell her to let go of me, but this girl instead took this chance to slip her tongue into my mouth._

Why won't she let go of me? Who is this person? _I thought desperately as I wriggled around._

"_Ooh, you're a feisty one. I like that," she whispered into my ear as she pushed me onto my back against the desk. She pushed away paper weights and staplers as she climbed on top of me. My eyes widened as I felt her hands caressed my legs and I tried to stifle a moan._

Wait! This feels...good...but why?! Please let me go, please! _I thought desperately as I continued moving underneath her body._

_I looked down at the girl and gasped when I seen her start unbuttoning my jeans. Suddenly a thought filled my head and I grabbed her hands. She looked up at me and my breath hitched._

_Her eyes, they are a beautiful shade of green and I couldn't help but continuing staring into them._

"_What's wrong? You don't want me to do this, Kagome?" she asked softly as she wrapped her fingers around my hands._

_I couldn't speak. I was lost in her eyes and she must've took that as a positive because she smirked and returned back to unbuttoning my jeans. I still didn't do anything as she successfully removed them and lowered her hand down to my nether region..._

_I snapped out of my daze when I heard a distant voice._

"_Kagome..."_

_I looked up and screamed when I seen my mother's face by my nether region. She glared heatedly at me as she snatched my hair into her fist. She yanked me off the desk and my feet and screamed into my ear as I dangled helplessly in the air._

"_You filthy half breed dyke! How dare you disgrace my family by living? You should have been killed the moment you left my womb! But," she brought my head closer to her vile lips, "I will take care of it now."_

"_But I'm not a dyke Kumiko! I don't like girls!" I screamed as I clawed at her hands._

"_Liar!" she slapped my face and placed something cold against my neck. "I seen how you look at girls that walk by! You like girls, you nasty fucking bitch!"_

"_Please Kumiko! Don't do it! I'm not lying! I don't like girls!" I cried as I could feel the coldness pressed further into my neck. Tears started leaking from my eyes as I listened to that hateful bitch laugh._

"_This is for tainting my family with your existence," she said ominously as she sliced the knife across my throat and the cruel laughter erupted from her as I fell from her hands and landed into the warm pool of the crimson fluid..._

I jumped out of my sleep, my body experiencing a cold sweat. I lifted my hand to my neck and let a sigh of relief escape my lips when I found that there was no cut. After my breathing returned to normal from knowing it was just a dream, a heavy blush came to my cheeks as I thought about what happened before my mother's appearance. I lifted my fingers to my lips as I thought about the kiss, even if it was just a dream.

_Wow, that was...intense. Even though it was just a dream...i can't help but feel excited. But why do I feel excited? I don't even like girls...don't I?_

As I pondered this new thought, the scent of saltwater mixed with urine reached my nose. I focused my eyes to my door. I was breathing heavily as I watched the figure make their way to my bed. They slowly crept onto the bed and threw their arms around my neck, cradling their nose in the crook. The scent of salt grew stronger as I felt the moisture hit my bare skin. I looked down at the figure to catch their teary gaze.

"What's wrong otouto-kun?" I asked softly as I lifted my little brother's chin to stare into his redden eyes. Tears still lingered as he tried to wipe them away.

"No," he sobbed. "I wet the bed again. I don't want her to find out."

"Don't worry, she won't," I said reassuringly as I patted his head. He smiled lightly and snuggled further into my body. I sighed. I hate living like this everyday, always in fear. I looked down at my normal baby brother as he slept, for once, peacefully in my arms. I hate the fact that he can't enjoy the freedom of his life, like I did when I was his age...before everything changed.

Carefully, I laid him down on my bed and kissed his forhead. I pulled the covers over his small form and tiptoed out of the room. Once I was inside Souta's bedroom, I removed the soiled sheets and quickly changed them. I hid the dirty ones in the harbor for cleaning. I didn't want that horrid bitch to find out that my brother had wet the bed. The last time he did this, he was beaten almost to a bloody pulp. Since then, I made sure that I would change his sheets before she found out, just so he wouldn't het beaten again.


	2. Chapter II: A Troublesome Girl

_**Chapter Two: A Troublesome Girl**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

The next morning, Kagome and her younger brother sat quietly at the kitchen table eating breakfast as their mother entered. She headed towards the coffee machine. Their mother shared the same complexion of pale as her two children. Most of the time she possessed light brown eyes, but they sometimes changed to green or gray. Being in her forties and not looking a day over twenty-five, Mrs. Higurashi still possessed smooth skin and a nice figure.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked coldly as she turned to face her eldest child.

"Pancakes," the half demon replied as she looked dead into her eyes. "Would you like some?"

"Now why would I eat anything that a pathetic half breed made?" she said stoically as she poured a cup of coffee. The half demon lowered her brown eyes in shame. "I have an early meeting today. I want you and Souta in bed by nine tonight," she stated, placing the cup inside the sink.

"Yes, Kumiko," the elder child replied sadly. She knew that her mother was bringing a male "friend" over to spend the night.

_**(Souta's POV)**_

My Nee-Chan held onto my hand as we waited for the streetlight to turn green. I looked up at Nee-Chan and watched as she gazed across the street at the little girls who were jumping rope, playing hopscotch and tag. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked down at me. I smiled as we crossed the street to my school. This was the only place I felt safe from Mommy. I looked back up at my Nee-Chan. I wished that she wasn't treated as bad as Mommy treated her. Mommy beats on her more than she does me because she is a half demon, something that I am not. I am a full human as mommy. But I don't care that my Nee-Chan is a half demon. I love her with all my heart and always will.

When we were in front of my school, my Nee-Chan stooped down to my level and gave me a hug. "Be good and get home before three," she said softly.

"I will," I replied, returning the hug. She pushed me back slightly and stared at me for the longest time before finally kissing my forehead and standing back up to her full height of 5'6.

"I love you Souta," she whispered as she patted my head again, turned and walked down the street.

"I love you too Nee-Chan," I whispered to myself as I turned and ran off to the playground.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

As I placed today's special on my lunch tray, I was suddenly pushed forward. I looked back to see the three girls giggle. I rolled my eyes, mouthed '_fuck you' _and headed out of the line. These girls were most definitely getting on my nerves. In the middle of my muttering curses on the girls, I suddenly tripped and fell face first into my lunch. The whole cafeteria went pin drop silent. Then as fast as it went silent, it was filled with loud guffaws. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment as I jumped to my feet and rushed out with my inhuman speed. I could hear my friends comment among themselves about the girls as I rushed past them.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Hiding behind the school's bleachers, the half demon leaned towards the wall as tears escaped her eyes. She bared her fangs and snarled as she punched the wall, a small crevice created within the brick. She felt humiliated and stupid as hell for not sticking up for herself. She wished that she had a stringer heart to deal with school problems as well as the problems at home. Thinking this, more tears leaked from her chocolate orbs and she grew more enraged as she punched the wall again, creating a deeper crevice.

"Hey, this area is taken," a voice snapped. The half demon turned to the voice, her ears going back threateningly. She let a growl escape her throat as she bared her fangs and flexed her claws. She watched as s girl with long chestnut brown hair stained magenta streaks stepped out of the shadows. She tossed a cigarette to the side.

The brunette gazed at the enraged half demon. She smirked slightly, amused at how cute the half demon looked. She stepped forward and lightly chuckled, temporarily snapping her from her daze. She stopped growling and lowered her claws as she watched the girl laugh. But her tears never ceased as she turned to leave from this laughing girl. She didn't get anywhere before someone grabbed her wrist. She whizzed around to face the girl, who held concern in her green orbs.

_Her eyes...they are...so beautiful..._she blushed at this thought. _Just like in my dreams..._

"But I didn't say that you had to leave," she added as she studied her eyes, sensing the sadness. "Why are you crying?" Concern was laced through her soft voice.

_She sounds like an angel..._She blushed an even darker red at this thought.

"It's nothing," she said gently, pulling her wrist from her grip. Tears still continued to flow from her eyes.

"Nothing?" the brunette said sarcastically. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." the half demon stayed quiet as the wind gently blew her hair carelessly, tickling her cheeks. The brunette gazed at her as she waited for the half demon to speak.

_Why was she crying?_

When she didn't answer, she scoffed and said, "Fine, I was going to hear you out, but forget it." she picked up her bag from the ground and looked back at the girl curiously, who was now looking to the side. "The curiosity is killing me," she said. She moved closer. The half demon gasped slightly as she took a step back. The brunette smirked as she took a step closer. She could feel the brunette's warm breath against her cheeks, causing a tint of color to appear. "Tell me...did your boyfriend break up with you?"

She shook her head, averting er eyes to the side, her ears flattening against her head. "Did you fail a test?" she shook her head again. She brought her black tipped fingers to her eyes and wiped the lingering tears away. "Then," she implied. The brunette was eager to know what had the half demon so distressed.

"The whole school laughed at me," she finally admitted, still looking to the side.

"Really...?" she placed her bag on the ground and sat down on it, "why?"

"This girl...she made me trip and I fell in front of everyone," the half demon elucidated.

"Let me guess...Kikyou," the brunette said. She knew of Kikyou's malevolent doings to other students. "That bitch got me in trouble with the principal the first day I came to this shitty school...she kisses every faculty members' ass."

The half demon smiled a little as the brunette looked at her curiously. Her pink lips curved into a smile. The half demon was very pretty to her. She ad te right build, not too big or too skinny. Her facial features were O.K, but she had the cutest dimples. She wasn't any beauty queen, but she was beautiful in her own way.

She had smooth pale skin with no acne. Her neatly glazed lips were set into a half smile, half pout. Some of the tears that still lingered in her brown eyes brought out their beauty. Her back length onyx hair stained with dark blue streaks flowed down her back like silk. She wore a small sapphire nose ring and a aquamarine tongue ring.

She was wearing a tight black tank top with a dark blue skull in the center. A small blue mini skirt hugged her hips with a large belt loosely sitting over it. The buckle was a dark blue skull with the belt black. Last and not least she had on a black choker, about three black and blue bracelets on each wrist and stockings with black and blue stripes. Her shoes were black ankle high high heeled boots.

"So what's your name, crybaby?" she mocked with a smile, her green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm not a crybaby!" the half demon snapped, oblivious to the amused grin that appeared to the brunette's face.

"Ooh, suddenly you on the defensive side...excuse me," she said sarcastically. She stood up and placed her bag on her back again. "So what's your name?"

"Kagome," the dark haired girl replied. She gazed up at the brunette that stood before her. Her complexion was a soft tan; she had full spring garden green eyes and long jet-black lashes. Her chocolate brown hair with magenta streaks was set into a high ponytail, a few strays lining around her face.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words, "_Boys R from Mars, Girls R from Venus...That's Y We're BETTER!" _She suppressed a little giggle as her eyes travel further down. She was wearing a black and magenta plaid skirt and knee high socks that had black and magenta stripes. She wore black and white Converses. Over her skirt sat a black belt, studded with skulls and her wrists modeled more studded leather punk bracelets. Around her neck was a black choker much like her own.

"Kagome...that's a lovely name," the brunette said softly as she grasped Kagome's hand within hers. She flipped her hand over and brought the palm to her lips and laid a chaste kiss upon it. Kagome could feel her cheeks flush a deeper red as the brunette brought her green eyes back up to meet her chocolate orbs. "I'm Sango."

_My heart...why is it beating so fast? I'm not attracted to her...am I?_

"So...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as Sango dropped her hand gently back to her side.

"I hate the cafeteria and I like to smoke, so I hang here," the brunette explained, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

Kagome nodded, her cheeks still burning as the air around them grew thick with attraction.

_I can't stay here any longer...It's starting to feel too weird._

"Well...I better go," Kagome said, heading out of the area. Sango watched as she quickly sashayed back to the school building. A small smirk came to her lips.

_Kagome, you are such a cutie walking away..._

"Where have you been? I was looking for you," Rin said as she watched the half demon pack her bag with texts.

"I was getting some air," she replied. She closed her locker and walked down the hallway as Rin followed.

_**A week later (Kagome's POV)**_

With everything going do well at home and school, I watched happily the football players at a practice game with Rin. Rin cheered her boyfriend on happily as he ran across the field. He turned to her voice, smiled and blew her a kiss. She blushed and giggled

"Doesn't he look great in his uniform?" she giggled.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. I was happy for her that she had someone who loved her.

_If only I could find someone to love me like Inuyasha does for Rin..._

I looked to the side and noticed Sango not far from my distance. She had her head down in a book. My heart suddenly started to flutter and I blushed.

_Why does my heart get lighter when I see her?_

I turned to Rin, "Hey, look, it's that girl I was telling you about."

She turned her electric blue eyes to where I was pointing. Her smile quickly disappeared. I could sense the disapproval that was radiating off her aura. What was wrong with Sango that had Rin acting like this?

"Oh God, her," she said, slightly disgusted. "She is a nobody. Just wanders around...and skips classes."

"Oh," I said quietly, still looking towards her. She didn't seem like a loser to me. She was so sweet to me when I met her. "She seems lonely."

"Cause she is a loner Kagome...she hates company," she added. She turned her attention away from Sango and started shouting at Rin. I frowned at Rin's way of thinking. I stood up.

"I'm going to go say hi," I said with determination laced through my voice.

"No Kagome," Rin said, desperation in her eyes. Why was she trying so hard to keep me away from Sango? I shook my head as I turned and walked over to Sango, the girl that I was hoping wanted to be friends with me. When I finally reached her, my heart skipped a beat at the close proximity to Sango.

_What are you doing to me Sango?_

"Hi," I said. I took a seat beside her as she looked up from her book and stared at me seriously. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" she said sarcastically, her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Want to come over and sit with me and my friend, Rin," I suggested.

"Ha! I wouldn't dream of it," she snapped. I scooted back a bit, surprised at how her attitude changed so quickly.

"Oh, well, all right," I said. I stood up, bowed my farewell and headed back to my seat.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I heard her mumble as I made my way back to my seat. I sighed; why do I feel so down? Just because she didn't want to sit with me?

When I made my way back to Rin, I went back to giggling with her, masking my questionable sadness of the fact that Sango probably didn't want a thing to do with me.


	3. Chapter III: Reality

_**Chapter Three: Reality**_

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

Last period of the school day was finally over and everyone had left for the day. I headed over to the library to catch up on my studies. I was hoping to improve my grades and receive a scholarship to a topnotch college. If I am accepted, I will make sure to take my brother along away from this hellhole of a life. After a while of my wishful thinking, I looked at my watch. It read 4pm.

"I still have twenty minutes," I mumbled, opening yet another book.

"So here you are again," the scent of raspberries and vanilla made its way to my nose and attached my senses, temporarily rendering them useless.

_Whose scent is this?_

I looked up and couldn't help but let a gasp escape my lips at who was standing in front of me. My heart started to beat faster as I watched her stand there with a smile.

_What is happening to me?_

She slammed her bag on the table. I snapped out of my dream like state and placed a clawed finger to my lips.

"Shh!!" I snapped. "This is a study table."

"Study smudgy," Sango said. She took a seat across from me.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm studying like you," she stated, taking a book out. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just...I thought you didn't want my company," I said, a light blush coming to my cheeks.

"Did I ever say that?" she inquired.

"No."

"Then why are you assuming?" she said with a smile. She opened her text. I returned the smile.

I stole another glance at my watch. I sighed out of relief. My heart was going to stop hammering soon. "I better go," I announced, packing my things into my bag.

"Why? I thought we were going to study together," she whimpered. I sunk my teeth lightly into my bottom lip and I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at her; my body...I couldn't understand why I was suddenly becoming attracted to her...I'm not even sure that I am attracted to her...

I opened my eyes and seen her lips set into a pout. I gulped; now I suddenly have an urge to kiss her...what is happening to me?

"I have to go home," I said, standing to my feet. My knees were wobbling so much, I felt like I was going to fall out.

"I'll walk you," she blurted out. She quickly packed her things.

"Uh...thanks, but I kind of live far and I don't want you-"

She cut me off and snapped, "I said I'll walk you damn it."

"But I'm taking the bus."

_Why is she being so persistent?_

"So what? I have an unlimited card. What's the big deal?" she asked as she walked out the library by my side. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything," I replied quickly. I looked over at her and seen a smirk appear to her lips.

_Oh no..._

"Yeah, but you said that too fast. You _**are **_hiding something," she teased.

"Whatever," I said. I rolled my eyes at her annoying persistent.

_**(Normal POV)**_

After being followed home by Sango, Kagome made her way up the steps and stopped at the door. She pulled out her keys to the house. "Well, goodbye," she said, facing the brunette who stood by the fence. She opened the door a crack.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside beautiful?" Kagome froze for a second. Her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I-I can't. Maybe some other time, okay?" she said. She stood there and watched as the brunette smiled, waved and turned to leave. Kagome, not knowing what came over her, shouted, "Wait!"

The brunette turned and came face to face with chocolate eyes that were burning with an indescribable emotion.

"What's wrong Kag-?" before she could finish her sentence, the half demon stood on her toes and lightly but quickly brushed her lips across the brunette's cheek. Her green orbs grew wide with surprise as she looked into the half demon's chocolate irises that were twinkling with confusion.

She brought her fingers to her lips and her eyes grew wide.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked as she reached out to touch her arm, but she flinched away.

"What...what did I just do?" the half demon whispered to herself. "I didn't...I couldn't have..." she looked up at the brunette and opened her mouth to ask, but tears instead came to her eyes.

"Kagome?" the brunette said again, reaching her hand out again. She flinched away once more.

"No...I can't deal with it. Goodbye Sango." she turned and ran back up the steps and through the cracked door.

She stared at the door, then sighed and turned to walk away.

0o0

"Who's that girl?" Souta asked as he watched the brunette walk down the block with a frown on her face through the window. "Is she your girlfriend?" he turned to his sister as she wiped her eyes.

"What! Souta-kun, don't say things like that! What makes you think I like that girl, or girls in general?" Kagome questioned as she bent down to look her baby brother in the eye.

"I just saw you give that girl a kiss on the cheek...and I seen the look on her face...I just thought that you liked her or something..."

"Well, Otoutou-kun, I don't, so I don't want to hear anything about it, understand?" she said as she caressed her brother's cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan, but why did you kiss her?"

Her breath hitched and she stayed quiet. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She pondered her actions also. Why did she kiss Sango on the cheek? She never had kissed a girl before, exspecially not on the cheek. She felt it was wrong to think of girls like that. She touched her lips and could feel them tingle. She gasped softly and stood up. She moved over to the window and placed her hand on the smooth glass front.

_I wish I could answer you Souta, but I can't, because I don't even know myself. What possessed me to commit such an action?_

Souta watched curiously as his Nee-chan sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, as she always did when something was bothering her, and then turned around to face him.

"Souta," she began.

"Yes Nee-chan?"

"Souta, I-I don't know why I did what I did, okay? I don't even understand my own actions."

"Oh. Well, if you ever do start liking that girl, I think you and her would make a good couple." he said innocently as he smiled.

"Yeah..." Kagome said breathless as she touched her lips again.

_My lips...they still tingle from just that little bit of contact against her skin. I can't believe her skin is that soft...I wonder how her lips would feel against mine..._

The half demon's brown eyes grew wide when she realized what she just thought. She shook her head wildly as a mad blush came to her face.

_Where did __**that**__ come from? I do __**not **__wonder how her lips feel...although her lips do look extremely soft...Aah! Why am I suddenly thinking about Sango like that?! Kami!_

"Nee-chan?" the half demon snapped out of her daze and turned to her brother.

"Yes Otoutou-kun? What is it?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"What was it, Souta?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Kagome sighed and patted her naïve brother's head. She held a smile on her face. "No my otoutou-kun, she is not my girlfriend."

"That's too bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because she can make you happy again." Kagome just stared at her brother as she pondered over his words.

_Maybe he's right. Since I first met her, my heart felt...lighter. I think she can make me happy again. I hope so..._

"You know what, Otoutou-kun? Maybe you're right. But let's not mention her again, okay? I don't want Kumiko to overhear us."

"Okay."

_**(Sango's POV)**_

As evening began to set in that day, I was having a quiet dinner at home, which was a two story house that was owned by my older brother, Kohaku. Kohaku was a well paid lawyer that owned his own firm. I sighed at the silence that was enveloping itself around the still air of the dining room. I looked up at my stoic brother as he brought his forkful of spaghetti to his lips. I looked over at the two empty seats that were placed out on either side of the table. I could feel tears brimming in the corners of my eyes as I thought about my parents.

My parents have been deceased since I was five years old. They were murdered at home while I was at school and my brother was working. They were caught in the middle of a robbery. My father took most of the bullets that were fired that fateful day, trying to protect my mother. My mother took one bullet to the neck, instantly killing her. Since then, Kohaku always raised me.

"What's on your mind Sango?" I looked up into my brother's warm brown eyes.

"Nothing," I replied, stuffing my mouth with food so I couldn't talk to him.

"You usually argue with me from the moment you step foot into this house," he stated. "is everything all right in school?"

I shot him a deathly glare. "Why do you care anyway? You always too bust with your stupid business," I snapped.

"Ah, now that's the Sango I know," he mocked. I made a face imitating him.

"Sango!!" I continued to eat with a content smile on my face, ignoring my brother. "And I'm sick and tired of having to tell you to stop smoking. It's bag for your lungs. Do you want to die an early age?" he snapped. I placed my fork down onto my plate and pulled an innocent look.

"I'm not smoking," I replied, batting my long lashes innocently.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell it in your damn clothes. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Kami only knows," I mumbled, stuffing the forkful of food back into my mouth.

"I suggest you go to your room and I don't want to hear any of that ridiculous noise you call music." He snapped again.

"Yes mommy," I said. I stood up and headed out the dining room. I could hear him sigh heavily then mumble something about '_finding my impossible at times.' _I sigh.

_Whatever makes you sleep at night, Aniki._

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

I stared pointlessly into the darkness that surrounded my bedroom. I groaned and turned onto my sides. I pulled my pillow over my head to drown out the sounds of Kumiko's constant moaning in the next room. Damn the times of being a half demon.

_When will it end?_

I closed my eyes, hoping it will help block out the disgusting noises. I eventually did fall asleep, but was abruptly awaken yet again by Souta in the middle of the night.

I sat up and gazed at the tears that were slowly making their way down his cheeks. "Oh Souta-kun," I said as I helped him onto my bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that I was almost unable to catch it.

"It's alright. Go to sleep," I whispered. I kissed his forehead and got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

0o0

I silently closed the bedroom door and entered Souta's bedroom. I had grabbed the soiled sheets from his bed when I had picked up the scent of liquor and booze along with the scent of sex. I could feel an aura of anger flowing through the room, but was scared stiff to look behind. I already knew who it was because I could no longer hear the moans that Kumiko (I refuse to refer to her as my mother. She doesn't deserve the right. She doesn't even want to be considered a mother to a half breed like me) was just a minute ago producing.

I slowly turned around to see my worst fear confirmed. She stood there in the entrance of the room with an open robe, exposing her naked body and her hair sticking up in a frizz.

"What are you doing?" she shouted with a slur.

"Uh," my mind went blank to her surprised presence as I tried to come up with an excuse. I couldn't come up with one.

"Are you covering up for Souta? Are you?" she shouted again. She got closer to me and I nearly passed out by how strong the smell of liquor was on her breath.

"Please…it's no big deal," I said faintly. I could feel my heart beating ninety miles a minute at my throat.

"Not a big deal?" she said perplexed. She backed up a bit. I almost relaxed my throbbing mind and heart when she wasn't so close to me, but my breathing and heart hitched when I seen that _**smile**_ grace her drunken face.

_When she smiles, it never means anything good._

"We'll see about that." She turned and started to head out the room.

_No!_

With my speed, I grabbed her arm and held her back.

"No! Leave Souta-kun alone please!" I pleaded.

"Get off me!" she shouted. She pushed me with unimaginable strength into the wall. As I fell down to my knees, I could feel her wrap her fingers around my long locks and literally drag me across the floor of the room. I could hear myself scream for her to let go of my hair and to leave my brother alone.

_**(Souta's POV)**_

I immediately sat up in the bed. I looked around the dark room, quivering in fear. I thought I was imagining things when I heard it again.

_Oh no Kagome!!_

My nee-chan was in trouble! But what could a five year old do against a forty year old woman who would take your life without batting an eye? I heard her voice again, only this time much closer. I looked towards the closed door and watched as it was thrown opened. I could feel the moisture tear away from their hidden beds as I watched my nee-chan being dragged across the floor into the room screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You want to take his punishment! Very well! But he will be watching your stupid filthy half breed ass get the fucking whooping that he should be receiving!"

I tried to will myself to speak, to save my nee-chan from the whipping mommy was about to give her, but I couldn't find my voice. I just watched weakly as she grabbed a belt from Kagome's dresser and slam it against her clothed back. I cried out in horror each time the leather belt made contact with her back.

My tears never ceased as I watched her scream out in pain and fall towards her bed. She lifted her eyes to stare into mines, as if trying to tell me that she was glad to be receiving the beating instead of me. I couldn't take it anymore, I cried uncontrollably as I watched the beating until my throat was raw and no more tears were left.

_**The next morning (Kagome's POV)**_

I slowly opened my inflamed eyes to a soft touch upon my bare shoulder. The strong scent of saltwater filled my nostrils as I moved my eyes to the source. His face was wet from the tears that he was shedding from his hazel orbs.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, wiping his tears away.

"I'm okay," I whispered. I couldn't talk in a normal voice because if how badly my body ached in pain from the whippings. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah. She left early this morning," Souta said softly. "You want me to fill the tub with warm water?" I nodded and watched as he headed towards the bathroom.

0o0

I laid my chin in my knees and wrapped my arms around my slender legs. Souta slowly passed a sponge through my shoulder. I told her not to touch my back since it was still sore with blood spots on the surface of my skin.

"Careful," I whispered. I sniffled as tears of hopelessness slid down my cheeks. I hate my life and everything that's in it…except for my brother and friends…including the mysterious Sango.

I hate being a half demon and being impure in my…I can't even bring myself to even think of her as my mother. I hate that bitch so much right now. I can't the fuck stand her…that evil whore! My tears erupted as I laid my head on my knees.

"Do you think she will hit me tonight?" I was brought out of my depressing thoughts and turned to face my otoutou, the otoutou that, since he was born, was sworn to protect with my life. I could see the fear etched into his hazel eyes as he thought about the image of that whore.

"I won't let her," I said determindedly. I refuse to let that hateful slut touch her. Even if I have to die protecting her, that is what I will have to do.


	4. Chapter IV: Can You Find the Truth?

_**Chapter Four: Finding Out the Truth (Almost)**_

_**(Sango's POV)**_

I was making my way to the library after spending most of the day cutting classes. As I was approaching a table in the back, I could see the girl who was occupying my mind almost daily was already seated there.

_That just made my day perfect..._

"Hey," I said. I slammed my text and bag onto the table. "So you're cutting classes huh?" I waited for a response, but she didn't give me on. I don't even think she even acknowledge my presence. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as I took a seat across from her. Still no answer. "Feeling sick? Is it that time of the month?"

"Ooh go away!" she suddenly snapped. She lifted her head and glared at me heatedly. My breath hitched when I seen that her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Why was my beautiful angel crying again?

"Ah...you're crying again. What's with you? Did you trip in front of everyone again?" I mocked, masking my concern. I know she doesnt care for me because she's a girl. It's already wrong enough that I like girls, but I couldn't bring her down with me even if she did like me because she's a ahalf demon. She already has a hard enough time being accepted by everyone else.

"Ooh, what do you care? Just leave me alone please?" she laid her head back down.

I was taken aback by her snappiness, but quickly recovered. "If I didn't care, would I ask? Now tell me what's wrong," I said when I noticed something peculiar on her wrist. What was that? I took a closer look and made it out to be a large whip mark.

My breathing hitched again.

_Who in the seven hells would hit Kagome? What did she ever do to anyone? She's too nice of a person to do anything to hurt anyone else._

Now extremely concerned, I asked, "Did you hurt yourself?" I pulled back her sleeve and took a better look at the large purple mark.

_What happened to her?_

"HEY!!" she flinched and sat up.

"Did someone hit you?" I asked. Her chocolate eyes met mines and I could see a spark flash through and her features softened a bit. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached my hand over and wiped at the tears that had suddenly appeared and were seeking their way down her cheeks. She sniffled and grabbed my hand, gently caressing the skin.

This little bit of contact felt...so..._good_. I brought my eyes back to Kagome's and smiled when I seen her lips curve into a small smile. She removed my hand from her cheek and placed a butterfly kiss on top. My smile grew wider and I lean forward a bit to nip at her nose, but suddenly, she jumped up and started packing her things, a bright hue tinting her cheeks.

"No...no, I fell," she said, not looking me in the eye.

"You're not fooling me Kagome," I said. "Look, if you're getting hurt-"

"I'm fine okay?" she snapped, walking away.

"Kagome, wait," I said as I got up and followed her.

_What is she trying to hide from me?_

"I want to help you."

"You can't help me...no one can," she said. Before I knew what happened, she started to sway on her feet. Her eyes closed and she tumbled into my arms.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. I looked around, trying to adjust my eyes to my surroundings. Wait a minute...what am I doing home? I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of...raspberries and vanilla...? I looked towars my feet and damn near jumped out of my skin when I seen Sango there. I shot up, but fell back down from the dizziness I was suffering at that moment.

"How did I get here?" I whispered as I sat back up and swung my feet onto the floor.

"You passed out at school, sso I brought you home."

"How you get here?"

"Took a cab. You okay, beautiful?" she asked. She closed the space between us and touched my cheek. I blushed from her sincerity.

"Thank you for bringing me here Sango." I smiled. I moved back a bit because I was starting to feel uncomfortable, yet anxious being so close to her. "But you can't stay...if my..._mother _(Kami, how much I hate to refer to that bitch as my mother) drops by, she'll be furious."

"Does she drop by unexpectedly all the time?" she asked in confidence. She moved back to me and touched my hand. I bit my lower lip from the feel of her hand on mines. What is happening to me?

"Does she drop by unexpectedly all the time?" she repeated the question seductively as she moved even closer to nip at my nose. I blushed.

_Is she trying to seduce me?_

"No," I replied.

"Then why are you worrying? Relax," she whispered into my doggy ear as she rested her hands on my shoulders. I shuddered from the contact.

She moved her hands sensually down my arms as she began to kiss my neck. I shuddered again at her mere touch as she moved her hands down to my breast. My eyes grew wide and I unintentionally arched my back into her touch as she gave my nipples a light squeeze.

_What is she doing? I have to stop this._

I tried to move to stop her ministrations, but instead I let out a soft moan when she bit the back of my neck. I could feel her smirk against my neck as she groped my breast lightly.

_Why can't I stop her? Why does this feel...good? What is wrong with me? I can't honestly be liking this...can't I?_

Suddenly, she grabbed my chin and turned my head sideways to face her. I could see the desire and lust that swirled inside her green orbs and watched as she lowered her lips towards mine.

_Oh my Kami, she's going to kiss me...!_

I don't know what washed over me, I think it was my youkai getting the upper hand, but I suddenly was more relaxed and had closed my eyes. I moved closer and could feel her hot breath tickle my lips.

Our lips barely touched before my senses came back, meaning my human side, to me and I jumped away from Sango. She gazed at me with confused eyes as I tried to calm my out control beating heart.

_What just happened? We were...I was about to...Oh my God..._

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing..."

_Except the fact that I was about to kiss a girl, that is._

"I'm just going to go get some Tylenol. I have a headache." I got up and moved into the kitchen. I had to get away, I just had to. If I didn't leave...i just don't know what would have happened.

"No I don't want you moving around, I'll get you some Tylenol." had I not been so panic stricken of what almost took place, I would have been awed by her concern. I looked up from my spot at the counter and watched as she sauntered over to my smaller form.

"Please Sango...I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave," I said, my voice cracking a bit from the anxiousness I was feeling of having her here.

"What the hell are you afraid of? That I'll break something?" I looked up at her eyes and could see the anger that was swelling within them.

_No, I just don't want to come to terms with what I'm feeling._

"Please...go...I'll pay you back when I get the money," I said softly. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. Why am I crying? I headed out the kitchen with Sango following.

"I don't want you to pay me back!" she snapped.

"I'll pay you back all right!" I snapped back. I opened the door. "Now, please...go...please."

She mumbled incoherently under her breath as she grabbed her bag and left the house. I silently closed the door and looked out the window.

_**The next day, sometime during the afternoon (Sango's POV)**_

I blew out a puff of smoke as I sat under the school's bleachers. I thought about what happened yesterday and could feel my cheeks flush. I almost kissed Kagome...what possessed me to even try to attempt such a thing?

_I could've ruined what little friendship, if we could even call it that, with feelings I'm sure is not returned._

But...now that I think about it, she wasn't really trying to push me away; in fact, she was sorta embracing the moment our lips would had touch for the first time.

_Maybe there is a chance that my feeling are returned..._

But hurt swelled through my body as I thought about how she pushed me away just before our lips could touch. I can remember the look she gave me...maybe she was just in the moment and she finally had snapped out of it...I don't know. I sighed. I'm being foolish to hink anything would ever happen between us...

"Hey," I heard a soft voice speak. I turned around. My face contorted into anger and hurt. I turned back around to my original posititon.

"What do you want?" I growled, taking another puff.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. And to give you the money for the cab," she replied. I listened to her dig through her bag and sighed. Why didn't she listen when I told her I didn't want her money?

"I already told you; I don't want you to pay me back. Keep the damn money all right?" I said. I tossed my cigarette to the side.

"That's dangerous to your health, you know?" I watched as she took a seat on the ground.

"What are you-my mother?" I hissed.

"I'm just trying to help you out," she said with a smile. She took out a sandwich from her bag. "Want some?"

"You kicked me out of your house yesterday and today you act like nothing happened?" I stared at her, trying to see what she was hiding from me. A smile graced her lips as she took a bite out of her sandwich piece.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling too well," she said.

"You are such a baby," I said, taking the other half of the sandwich. We sat in silence, just the sounds of us chewing in the air.

"So how come you don't hang around other people?" she suddenly asked. She took another bite out of her sandwich piece.

"I'm anti-social. Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"I was just curious," she replied. "And you're not that anti-social 'cause you're talking to me," she gazed at me with a smile. My heart nearly melted at the sincerity that was pouring from her chocolate eyes. But I quickly resolved my heart and said meanly,

"You're a loser and a big baby." I could see the hurt that reflected from her heart through her eyes. She looked away from me and silence enveloped the air once more. I tried to come up with something to say to kill the silence, but every time I opened my mouth, nothing would come out, not even an "I'm sorry" would come out. So I just came up with the simplest question that came to mind, "So how come you're here?"

"I don't know...I thought...maybe...you wanted to be friends," she replied softly, still not looking at me.

"I don't want friends," I said.

"Why not? Why are you so uptight about the issue of having friends?" she questioned. I looked up into her eyes and could see a fire burning deep within. Her lips were set into a pout and I just wanted to kiss them, but I didn't. A blush came to my cheeks as I looked away. "Well?"

"I was a hotshot back at my old school. I was so popular; I threw a party and half the whole school showed. Then out of nowhere, I was framed for stealing the school's mascot. I found out later that it was my best friend and my ex that wanted to bring me down," I said, my voice lowering from the sadden thought od my one love betraying me like she did.

"Why did they want to frame you?"

"Jealous, I guess. I never asked the damn bastards and I never saw them after that," I added. "So what about you?"

"Uh, me?"

"Yeah, you stupid," I said, digging into my bag for another cigarette.

"Don't call me stupid, okay?" she snapped. "And I don't have a reason for changing schools."

"Damn you are such a liar." the way her eyes glowed ominously with anger, I could feel my face heat up.

_Wow, she's so pretty when she's annoyed._

"I'm not lying!" she shouted, her ears flattening against her head in a threatening type of way. I laughed.

"Ooh...I'm really scared now," I mocked, unaffected by her anger. She growled and glared at me with death in her eyes. She stood up.

"You are such a bitch," she growled, snatching me up by my shirt. She held my face close to hers, "You are better off alone." she dropped me and took off.

_What the hell just happened?_

I quickly shook off my shock and got up to follow her.

"Wait! Kagome!" I shouted. I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. Her cheeks were tinted red with anger and embarrassment as she straed me in the eye. I held onto her arms as I spoke softly. "Come on, I was just joking. If you don't want to tell, then fine." she stayed quiet as I dragged her back to the area and changed the subject.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

As I placed my books away in my locker, I caught a whiff of raspberries and vanilla close by me. I smiled and closed my locker, revealing my friend's smirking face. "Hello Sango."

"Hi beautiful." I blushed at my nickname and smiled. She grabbed my hand, flipped it and kissed the palm. I blushed even harder.

_I'm starting...to like this special attention that Sango gives me...even if it's a little weird..._

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, what do you mean Kagome?"

"Well, you usually disappear after lunch." I said as I held my books in my hands and headed down the hallway with Sango beside me.

"Why don't you put those in your bag, Kagome?" she questioned.

"I like to carry my books," I lied with a smile. I couldn't let her know that by carrying the books in my bag, it would hurt my already sore back. We continued down the hallway in this matter until I came up to my homeroom class. I turned to Sango to bid her farewell, but she surprised me by leaning over and nipping the tip of my nose.

_Her lips...are so...soft._

"Goodbye beautiful," she whispered, nipping my nose once more before disappearing into the crowd. I blushed and headed into the room.

"Hey, hey," I looked towards Rin who had a smile on her face. I took a seat next to her. "What is up with you and the antisocial girl?"

"Nothing, we're just friends," I replied with a small smile.

"Yeah right-you disappear at lunch...and I just seen her nip your nose _**and **_telling by the heavy blush on your face, you liked it...I have a pretty good idea of what's going on," she giggled.

"Oh stop it," I said, my blush becoming heavier by her comment. Why does she have to be right? I was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in and asked the classs to quiet down. I sighed and faced the front, looking over once in a while at Rin who had a big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter V: Feelings Revealed

_**Chapter Five: Feelings Revealed**_

_**Weeks later (Normal POV)**_

She slowly walked towards the corner of the gymnasium, her onyx colored ears twitching at the sounds of the girls' whispers and giggles. The half demon kept her head down as she walked by the group. The sounds of the metal doors clicking open made the dark haired half demon look up and watch as the most popular boy in school walk in. She watched as he smoothly walked over to the brown eyed girl.

"Hello gorgeous," she heard him say as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Hey," the brown eyed girl said with a smile as she took his hand. The half demon sighed.

Everyone, including the gym teacher, Ms. Yuna, turned towards the entrance of the gym as the metal doors opened once more to produce the figure of the brunette as she made her way over to the half demon. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she watched her saunter over in a wife beater and tight shorts that showed off her muscular legs.

"It's good to see your face Sango," Ms. Yuna commented, checking her off the list.

"Hello beautiful," the brunette said as she leaned over and nipped her nose.

"Hey Sango," she said softly as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She looked up into the brunette's green orbs and had a sudden craving to kiss her lips.

_Why...? Why am I suddenly...being drawn to her?_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the brunette grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the gym. A smile reached her lips as her eyes wandered down to the brunette's hips. She watched as her hips switched side to side seductively and she let her tongue moist her lips.

"That antisocial dyke finally shows to a class," the half demon caught these words escaping her evil look-alike's lips as she continued staring at Sango's hips.

"That loser hangs around the school all day...i don't know why she hasn't failed yet."

"Check it out-Ms. Antisocial dyke and that filthy hanyou are talking," the brown eyed girl mocked.

"What an odd couple," the red eyed girl added as she laughed. The brown eyed girl laughed louder so that she could make it obvious that they were mocking the "couple".

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"That bitch is laughing at us," Sango whispered in my ear. I followed her eyes to where Kikyou and her clique stood.

"That's okay, I just ignore her," I replied, moving my hand down her arm as a way to soothe her. She smiled and nipped at my nose.

"I don't know how you are able to do it, Kagome, but if you can achieve it, then...maybe I can too," she said softly, taking my hands into hers. We look into each other's eyes with such intensity that I couldn't breathe.

I blushed and averted my eyes away from hers.

_Wow, that was intense..._

"Kagome..." I turned to her and gasped by her arms wrapping around my waist by and pulling me close. She stared down at me again and lowered her lips to my cheek. She lightly planted a butterfly kiss and moved up to my velvet doggy ear.

"Sango...what are you doing?" I breathed as I stifled a moan when she pulled my ear in between her teeth.

_This feels...so _**good**_..._

My mind was spinning at this point and I couldn't help but tighten my arms around her body. She removed her teeth and looked down at me.

"You know, you're a really beautiful person," she said quietly as she brushed a stray hair from my face. I blushed. She smiled and leaned down to capture my lips.

_She's going to try to kiss me again...What should I do?_

"Kagome," we broke away before our lips touched. Her eyes were filled with anger whilst mine were surprise at my actions. I was going to let her kiss me this time...wow, why is my actions towards her changing so quickly? "Kagome."

I looked towards the source and sighed. It was just Inuyasha. He jogged over to where we stood. "Kagome, what's up?"

"Nothing, " I replied with a smile.

_Except the fact that I was about to let a girl kiss me._

"Hey Sango. What a surprise to actually see you attend a class," Inuyasha stated, revealing a small toothy grin to her. I smiled at his toothy grin; I thought it was extremely cute when he smiled like that.

"Whatever Inuyasha," she huffed, walking away.

"Sango, where are you going?" I called after her, but she ignored me.

_Sango..._

"I didn't believe what Rin had told me about you two, but now I see it's true," he teased with a grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, are you telling me that you can't see the look in Sango's eyes when she looks at you? She's digging you."

"What do you mean? I thought she just thought of me as her friend?"

"Kagome, do you know that she's a lesbian?"

"Nani!" I stared at him and he actually had the nerve to laugh. "What's so damn funny? I didn't know she was a lesbian!"

_That would explain her behavior towards me somewhat._

"Come on Kagome. You had to know that she at least like girls a little. I mean, she doesn't hang out with anyone else but you. She gives you those oh so adorable nicknames-"

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"I'm just saying that she's gay and you are her object of affection. And you know what? I think that you like her."

"Now you definitely have lost your mind." I said.

"Whatever Kagome. You can keep denying it, but you know that you are starting to have feelings for Sango and you better come to terms with them soon." he turned to leave before I could get another word in.

I sighed. Now I was definitely sure that Sango was not being extra friendly; she has a crush on me. It would explain all the times she would get in my personal space. But I refuse to admit that I like her. I can't like her. It's wrong, that's what everyone else would tell me.

Before I could ponder more on these facts, Ms. Yuna blew the whistle and called everyone to the floor.

0o0

Ten minutes had passed into the game as I watched my classmates, including Sango, play. I tried to keep my distance away from the rubber ball. My body still ached from the recent beatings and my heart flinched each time the ball hit against a wall, the rubbery noise flinching throughout the air.

"No..."

"_What! What have I told you about leaving these dishes dirty?" Kumiko shouted as she stared down at the dirty plates._

"_I'm sorry, but I had homework," I replied meekly._

"_Homework? Oh, I'll give you something to work on all right," she stated. She grabbed the back of my head and smashed my face into the sink of dirty dishes. I could feel the broken pieces of china slice through my skin as I screamed out in pain. I could taste the saltiness of my blood and nearly fell out from the smell of how much blood I was losing. I fell to the floor, withering in pain as Kumiko spewed hateful words upon my weakened form._

"_Next time I tell you to have something down, make sure it's done, you pathetic half breed," she spat before leaving the kitchen, my tears stinging my wounds._

"Kagome!" I blinked, "Get into the game," Ms. Yuna instructed.

"Can I pass please?" I pleaded.

"Are you feeling sick?" she asked. She placed the palm of her hand to my forehead. I blushed by the way of her lips were set into a cute pout.

_Maybe Sango should do that kind of pout more often...OH! Stop thinking such absurd things!_

"No," I replied softly.

"Then get in the game...come on," she blew her whistle. I sighed heavily and cautiously entered the ball zone, my senses on high alert.

_**(Sango's POV)**_

I was having a great time playing dodge ball. Even though I was still mad that Inuyasha had interrupted our little 'moment', playing dodge ball was helping me release my anger. I looked over at Kagome and seen she was finally having fun.

_She's so pretty when she smiles..._

I turned back around to dodge a ball that was thrown my way. I ended up catching it and was about to throw it at my opponent when a loud cry echoed through the gym. I looked back over to Kagome and my heart stopped. She was on the ground, crying in excruciating pain as her hands traveled to her back.

_Kagome..._

Before I knew what was going on, I had rushed over to her, with Ms. Yuna and Inuyasha beside me. I fell to my knees as I grabbed her hand. I tilted her chin up to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I caressed her hand. She brought her eyes back up and tried to smile, despite the pain she was in. She winced when she tried to move to sit up. "Don't try to get up by yourself. Let me help you up," I said. I wrapped my arm around her waist and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Ha! That's what that filthy hanyou gets!" I turned towards Kikyou as she and her boyfriend Sesshomaru approached us.

"Why don't you move along, you ho and leave Kagome alone?" I snapped as I held her closer to my body.

"Don't talk to my woman like that, you pathetic excuse of a human." I looked towards Sesshomaru and snarled by how cool and stoic he said that.

"Excuse me, but I am _**not **_a pathetic excuse of a human. That bitch you call a girlfriend is the one you should be t-mmph!" I was quieted when I was lifted into the air and could feel his claws tighten into my neck.

"You better watch your tongue, little girl. If you don't, you will find yourself with your throat hanging out of your body." he said as he tightened his grip on my neck.

"Let go of me, Sesshomaru!" I shouted, struggling against his tight grip. "Let go!"

"I will do no such thing. I do not listen to whores that would sleep with anything that moves."

"I do no such thing. I only sleep with women, you dick face!" I let out a strangled cry as he tightened his grip even more.

"Stop!" everyone turned to Kagome as she moved towards us. "Sesshomaru, stop! Don't hurt Sango!"

"Do not speak to me, hanyou," he said coldly. "You have no right."

"I don't care! I'm just asking you not to hurt my friend! She didn't do anything wrong!" she started to plead.

"Kagome, don't worry about me. This pussy can't do anything anyway. Aah!!" I yelped as he tightened his grip. My vision started to blur as I clawed desperately at his hand. I could feel the poison slowly leaving his claws and entering my bloodstream. I started to gag.

"You will learn to respect me, you fucking whore," he said as he dragged a claw across my cheek. The amount of pain I was in couldn't even match to what he was doing to my face.

"Hey Sesshomaru, leave Sango alone! She hasn't done anything to you." Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed his brother's hand.

He didn't even answer; he just flicked his hand, which sent Inuyasha flying into the wall. He smirked and turned his attention back to my dying body.

"This will be such an easy kill." he said ominously, pulling his other hand back to slash at my face. I closed my eyes, ready for my end. But it never came.

In fact, his grip had left entirely and I fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a sight I thought I would never see.

Sesshomaru was connected to the wall of the gymnasium. I watched as claws slowly dug into his neck, puncturing it. Blood seeped out as he slashed at the hands that held his neck in place.

"Let go, you bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed their wrist. I looked over at who was holding him like this and a gasp escaped me.

_Kagome?!_

I listened as she growled and flexed her claws, ready to claw away his face. I studied her face. Her once chocolate eyes were now blood red and her fangs had grew extra long, soon hanging out of her mouth. Purple stripes decorated her once colorful and plain cheeks.

"How dare you hurt my mate, you fucking bastard?" she growled, digging her claws further into his neck. Mate? What in the world is she talking about?

"Bitch, why would you want to mate with that…human? In fact, why should I care? I could care less about hanyous like yourself and my half brother, Inuyasha."

She growled and slammed his head into the wall. "You will shut your mouth now Sesshomaru! If you know what's good for you!"

"Fuck you," he growled, clawing at her face. She let out a cry and struck her hand into his chest. Blood poured out over her hand as she smirked. She pulled her hand out and brought it to her lips.

"Lookie here Sesshy…it seems like a hanyou have just struck you down. What a bitch," she said as she licked her fingers. "And your blood is _**so **_tasty."

"Kagome!" I shouted, holding my neck to keep the blood from pouring out more. I coughed. What the hell did that prick do?

She looked towards me and suddenly her eyes changed from blood red to chocolate brown and the purple stripes disappeared. "Sango!" she dropped Sesshomaru and ran over to me. She dropped to her knees and grabbed my face. She tilted it up so she could look into my eyes.

"Sango, are you okay?" she asked frantically as she brushed my bangs from my eyes. I tried to answer, but the amount of poison that was drained into my body was killing me and instead, I just fell into her arms. "Sango! Sango, speak to me!" she cried before I finally lost consciousness.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Sango! Sango speak to me!" I cried as I shook her. She just looked up at me with sad eyes before losing consciousness. Tears were falling from my eyes as I laid her down on her back. I looked at her wound and gasped at the amount of blood and poison that was leaking out.

_Sango, you can't die on me! Not by the hands of that bastard!_

"Kagome, you have to do something before that poison takes full effect." I looked back at Inuyasha who was walking up to me.

"What can I do Inuyasha? I have to help her." I said as I held her head in my lap. She was still breathing, but was very shallow.

"Oh just let the bitch die. She's no good to us anyway," Kikyou said as she approached us. I growled and held Sango's head closer to me.

"Get away from me Kikyou." I said.

"Oh, what are you going to do, hanyou?" she mocked. "Are you going to try and kill me? Please, don't give yourself such credit." she said as she laughed cruelly and went to check on that fucking prick of a boyfriend.

"Kagome, bring Sango into my quarters," Ms. Yuna said as she grabbed her feet. I nodded and lifted her up by her shoulders and we carried her into the room.

"You stay in here Kagome. Inuyasha, come with me," Ms. Yuna said as she directed Inuyasha back outside. When I heard the door close, I sighed and looked over at Sango. Her breathing was still shallow, but it seemed like more bleed was escaping.

"Oh Sango...why did you have to go and pprotect me? Now, because of me, you might...oh, I don't even want to think about it." I moved over to her body and placed my bloody fingers on her hand.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that you have to deal with me...a lowly hanyou...someone who can't take care of herself...someone who always has to rely on someone else to keep them safe," I whispered softly as tears fell.

"Ka...Kagome...don't cry." I gasped and looked down to meet forest green eyes. She sighed and let her lips curve into a smile. I couldn't do anything but cry as I wrapped my arms around her. I hid my face in her shoulder.

"Sango! I thought you was a goner. Are you okay?" I cried as I lifted my head up to look into her eyes.

"Still...in pain, but...other than that...I'm fine," she said hoarsely as she wrapped her arms around me. I blushed, but didn't back away. I looked down at her neck where the blood was still gushing out.

_**Lick the wounds. You have healing powers in your saliva.**_

_Huh? Is that you, youkai?_

_**Yes, Kagome. Lick her wounds. You will allow it to heal.**_

_I can?_

_**Of course.**_

_Ok, I'll do it._

"Sango..."

"Yes?"

"Tilt your head up." I said. She gave me a quizzical look, but she obliged. I gulped and leaned over. I placed my hands on her shoulders and moved my head closer to her neck.

"What are you doing Kagome?" I could sense her uneasiness and I moved up a bit to look at her eyes. I placed my finger to her lip to shush her.

"I'm going to heal your wounds, Sango. Just wait a minute to see." I whispered before moving back down. I softly placed my lips to one of the wounds and I could feel her body tense. I rubbed her shoulder to relieve her tension and she relaxed. I stuck out my tongue and began to lick the wounds sensually.

As I licked at her wounds, an intoxicating scent came to my nose. My eyes widen when I realized what it was and I quickly moved away from Sango, a blush coming over my face. Luckily, I was already done, because I wasn't sure I would've been able to go back over.

"I'm done Sango-chan." I announced, standing to my feet. I looked over at her as she sat up and placed her hand to her neck. A smile came over her features.

"Arigatou Kagome-chan." she stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at her (since she was taller) and blushed. She smiled and leaned down to nip my nose. "Why don't we go back outside and kick that bastard's ass, huh?"

"Sure, let's go."

0o0

"Sango, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha and Ms. Yuna bombarded her when we stepped out of the room. She smiled and grasped my hand.

"I feel fine now, thanks to Kagome-chan." I blushed and looked over at Inuyasha who gave me his famous toothy grin.

"Oh look, I guess you survived my poisonous claws, you whore." Sesshomaru said coolly as he and Kikyou made their way over to us. I growled and took a step forward, but was pulled back by Sango. She shook her head and whispered into my ear,

"This is my fight. I don't want you involved."

"But Sango-chan..." I was silenced by her finger on my lip.

"Let me handle it, okay?" I nodded and she nipped my nose. I smiled and looked away, embarrassed. This was her battle. I will not interfere, but if he tried to pull that shit again, I will kill him.

0o0

_**(Sango's POV)**_

I strolled up to the older taiyoukai and giggled at his stoic face. His bronze eyes seemed to stare a hole into my face as I moved closer to him.

"What is so funny, wench?"

"You are, Sesshomaru. You still are challenging me even after a so called hanyou or a _pathetic excuse of a demon _had just spared your life when she could've taken with ease."

"She can not kill me. What can a waste of life do to me?"

"She just placed those wounds into your neck. Had she applied any more pressure, and she would've killed you on the spot."

"I don't give a fuck about dying. But I do care about whose hands I'm dying in...and dying by the hands of the lowliest piece of scum that this earth had ever seen is something I will kill myself first before letting that happen."

I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see tears falling down Kagome's cheeks. I looked over at Inuyasha and could see the hurt reflecting off his bronze irises.

Growling, I punched him square in his jaw. He stumbled back as he grabbed his jaw.

"How dare you insult Kagome and Inuyasha! How dare you think you are better than anyone!" I shouted, punching him in the gut. He gasped and bent over. In doing so, I grabbed the sides of his face and kneed him, breaking his nose. His blood gushed out from his nose abd splattered across my knee.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy cunt!" I gasped. I was frozen where I stood, which allowed him to grab me by my throat and sling me to the ground. I screamed out from the impact. He smirked and pushed me further into the ground.

"Sango!" I heard Inuyasha and Kagome yell. I listened to them plead with Sesshomaru to let me go, but he ignored them.

"Shut the hell up, hanyous!" he shouted, turning his attention away from me for a split second to focus on the two half demons.

_Now's my chance._

I balled my fist and punched him extremely hard in the face. He flew off of me and landed on the ground. I jumped out of the hole in the ground and literally jumped onto his body, punching him over and over in the face.

We struggled over the gymnasium until I felt someone pull me by my ponytail and yanked me up off the floor.

"The both of you! To the principal's office! NOW!!" Ms. Yura, Ms. Yuna's twin sister and the vice principal of the school, shouted as she pulled that bastard Sesshomaru and I to the office.

"You come with me too Onii-sama Yuna!" she shouted. I looked back at Kagome and she held a sad look in her eyes. I waved goodbye, pulled out of Ms. Yura's grip and marched the rest of the way to the office.

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"This is your fault!" Kikyou hissed as she pushed me. I stumbled back, but fell back into Inuyasha's hard chest. I blushed when he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to his body. He let out a growl,

"That's enough Kikyou." I could feel his anger as it radiated off his body in waves.

"I don't know why you get involved with such a...pathetic excuse of a demon, Inuyasha," she said. "If Rin were to find out..."

"You don't scare me Kikyou and she's not a pathetic excuse of a demon. She is a beautiful half demon that deserves someone to love her like she should be." I blushed even harder when he said that.

_I deserve…someone to love me…like I should be…? Is that you Sango-chan? Are you the one? AH! What am I thinking! Of course not! But who…?_

"Whatever Inuyasha. I don't know what Rin sees in you, but you're still the same baka hanyou that you was when you first came here. No wonder Sesshomaru hates your fucking guts." she spat before leaving.

"Keh, what a bitch."

0o0

_**(Sango's POV)**_

"Suspended!! You were suspended!!" Kohaku shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood in my bedroom dorrway. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Oh give it a rest," I snapped. I rolled my eyes and continued to doodle in my notebook.

"Give it a rest?" he questioned. "You are an baka! You will never get into a good college like this."

"Is that all you care about?" I said, getting to my feet.

_Why haven't he asked me yet __**why **__I was in a fight in the first place?_

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"How about asking me why I got into a fight in the first place huh? You don't even care! I mean, look at me! I have a fucking cuts and bruises and nearly had my neck broke and poisoned! And not once did you ask about it or cared for it!" I shouted. "You know what?" I chuckled lightly, "forget it. I'm out of here." I left the room. I can hear his expensive leather shoes clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as he continued to follow me downstairs.

"Somewhere away from you!" I stated. I slammed the door shut behind me.

_**(Souta's POV)**_

"Kagome...Kagome, wake up," I said into my nee-chan's fuzzy ear as I gently touched her arm. "Kagome."

"Souta?" swhe whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at me. When she looked at me, I could tell she was still sleepy from the pills that she had taken earlier. "I'm really tired."

"But that girl is here to see you," I replied with a smile.

"What girl?" she asked as she sat up in her bed. "Sango-chan?"

"Yeah that's her name...she's in the living room," I said with an even bigger smile. I was proud that I had delievered the news right.

"You let her in!" she shrieked as she quickly jumped to her feet. "Oh God..."

"It's okay. Mommy isn't coming homw 'til midnight," I said. Why is she so jumpy? I watched as she walked back and forth for something to wear.

"That's not the point," she snapped. She slipped on a tight long sleeve shirt, then a regular fit shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans. "What if she shows ahead of time Souta-kun?"

Oh, I didn't think about that. No wonder she's so jumpy. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Just don't do it again all right?" Kagome said as she placed her onyx hair into a high ponytail.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Sango-chan," I said as I entered the living room. She looked over to where I was and quickly jumped to her feet.

"I, uh, I know I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to know if you were all right," she replied sheepishly.

"I've felt better," I said, taking a seat on the mocha sofa. I patted the spot beside me. She looked down to meet my gaze and smiled, taking the offer. I smiled, "Are you okay? How is your nose?" I placed my finger on the bandages that covered her cheeks and neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. That fool Sesshomaru hits like a bitch," she mocked as she flicked her wrist. I giggled at how nonchalant she was. I moved closer and turned her face around to look at me. I tilted her head and studied her neck.

"He did some damage to you Sango," I spoke softly.

"I'm fine Kagome, really. I'll take care of it when I get back home," she said as she grabbed my hands and placed them in my lap. My face flushed as I looked intently into Sango's green eyes.

"Thank you," I said softly as I looked to the side. "For...being a friend, even when you don't want to be."

"Kagome," she whispered. I turned to face her and was caught off guard by her latching her soft luscious lips to mine. My eyes went wide with surprise as I felt her move her lips against mines in such a seductive rhythm that I couldn't help but fall into place with her.

_What am I doing? I'm kissing a girl. Not just any girl, but Sango._

_**This is right, Kagome. This is your mate.**_

_What?! Are you serious?_

_**Of course, I am serious. I do not play around when it comes to finding mates.**_

_**But her mate cannot be with a woman, youkai.**_

_**Yes it can be, mortal. This…Sango character is perfect for her.**_

_**But she is of the same sex as her.**_

_**So? It does not matter if she is of the same sex. She is perfect. She can help her get away from that horrid woman she refers to as her okaa-san.**_

_**So what? She can help her as a friend.**_

_**No she can not-**_

_Will you both stop it! This constant fighting is annoying. Why can't I decide if I want this from Sango-chan?_

_**Weren't you the one always saying that you didn't want to fall for this girl?**_

_That was my human side telling me that…and I fell right into the trap…_

_**Do you have feelings for this girl?**_

…

_**Answer us Kagome! Do you have feelings for her?**_

_Why don't I just show you two?_

She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her body. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her neck and licked at her bottom lip, asking for permission.

_This feels so good…especially when you don't have two beings arguing in your head about what to feel…_

She obliged by opening her mouth and I slipped my tongue into her awaiting mouth. We had a mighty war in which I won, sucking lightly on her tongue. She caressed the small of my back through my shirt and I let out a soft moan. I nipped at her bottom lip and she let out a struggled moan.

When the sweet kiss was over five minutes later, we both just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

_Wow, I actually…kissed a girl…and I liked it…_

_**Told ya you would like it.**_

_**I cannot believe you just did that Kagome.**_

_**Shut up mortal. It is right she decided to embrace the fact that this is her mate.**_

_Wait! Who said anything about me accepting Sango-chan as my mate? I don't want a mate anyway._

_**What! You will not deny your destiny Kagome! This is the youkai tradition of finding your mate!**_

_I don't care what you say youkai. I don't want Sango-chan as a mate._

_**But you like her, do you not?**_

_I will not answer that with a justified answer._

"Kagome-chan," I blinked my eyes and looked over at Sango who had a light blush decorating her cheeks. She looked up and grinned, taking my hand within hers. "You are more than a friend to me beautiful. I," I silenced her by placing another kiss to her lips.

"Sango-chan…" I began. I looked back to her eyes and sighed. I looked away.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. The scent of saltwater flew through my nose, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

_What? I'm crying?_

I brought my hand to my cheek and sure enough, I felt the wetness. She brought her thumb up and wiped the tears away. She lowered her ivory lips to my moist eyes and kissed the tears away. This just caused more tears to appear.

_Why am I crying?_

_**Because you refuse to let me handle things.**_

_**She don't need any youkai dealing with her emotions. She needs me to help her and I will.**_

_**No! come back here mortal! You will ruin everything for her.**_

_**No I will not. I will make everything better for her. She does not to be with that vile girl.**_

_**No! Stay out of her affairs! No!**_

"Kagome?"

"No..."

"Nani?"

"No...I can't do this," I said, standing to my feet. I couldn't listen to anymoore sweet nothings from her mouth. If she told me how she felt, then I would end up telling her how I felt about her and...

_**You will do no such thing, my sweet Kagome.**_

_What?_

_**You will do no such thing, sweet Kagome. I will be controlling your feelings now...**_

"Nani?"

"Is that why you came here...to tell me how you feel about me?"

"Ye...ah," she repliedm scratching her head. "Guess I made a mistake."

"You're damn straight you made a mistake," I snapped, and then I giggled. "Oh wait, I forgot, you're not straight. My mistake." I giggled again. "In fact Sango, I don't even like you. Why would someone like me like a dyke like yourself? Plus anyway, liking girls...that's just wrong."

_Why are you making me say those awful things to Sango-chan?_

_**Because we are trying to get her to leave you alone. You are not going to be with a girl.**_

_How are you going to contradict my feelings? Youkai was right; I should've just listened to her and just accept the fact that she is my mate._

_**But I thought you didn't like Sango...**_

_Don't put words in my mouth mortal. Leave me alone!_

"I should've known..." I blinked and looked back at Sango. My heart shattered into millions of pieces from the look she was giving me. First, it was filled with shock, then hurt, then anger and resentment.

"I should've known from the start that you were just like everyone else in that stupid school. Let me guess, you liked that stupid jackass that walked in the gym today? You know, the one you nearly killed because you thought that he was going to kill your so called '_mate'_, which reminds me...why did you consider me your mate if you don't even like me? If you think homosexuality is _so _fucking wrong?"

I could hear the emotion in her voice and knew she was on the verge of tears. "Sango-chan..." she put her hand up to silence me.

"Save it. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you."

"Sango-chan, please listen to me," I called after her as she headed to the door. She stopped and turned around and stared at me with tears glistening in her green eyes. My breathing hitched when I seen all the hurt swirling in her eyes.

"Kagome, why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss me with so much love and desire if you..." she choked on her tears as more trickled down her cheeks, "dont even like me? Just answer that question," she said softly.

"Sango, I-" I was quieted with her lips on mine. This kiss wasn't filled with passion as it was before. This kiss was filled with sorrow. She pulled her lips away and left out the house.

"Sango," I whispered as I silently closed the door and leant against it. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I wish I could tell you," I cried softly as my tears made small puddles on the floor.

_**Days later (Rin's POV)**_

We were standing by the school gates when we seen Sango walking away from the building. I looked over at Kagome and could see the sadness that swirled in her eyes. I sighed. She hadn't been the same since that day at the gym. Yashie told me that Sango and Kagome were getting closer, but now...they were barely seen together anymore. I wonder what happened...

"Where do you think she goess all day?" I asked as I watched her leave. She never answered me; she just sighed and turned to head into the building. I watched after her. What was wrong with Kagome?

_**That raining afternoon (Sango's POV)**_

I headed over to my usual spot under the field benches after spotting Kagome with her friend Rin. Myheart shattered as I met her gaze. I could tell by her body chemistry that she wanted to apologize, but the wounds of her words still hurt, so I kept walking. I looked back only to see her nearly running back to the school. I sighed and continued on my way.

When I finally reached my spotm I stopped in my tracks when I seen the long onyx tresses that were stained dark blue slicked back from the damp atmosphere.

_Oh no. I'm not ready to see her yet..._

"Hello Sango-chan," she spoke softly as she turned to gaze at me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked as I placed my bag on the moist grass.

"Have you forgotten that I am a half demon? I can feel your presence when you approached the area...besides the fact that I could smell your intoxicating scent from a mile away."

_Oh yeah, I forgot that little bit of information about her._

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you," she replied as she pulled her slender pale legs closer to her body. A shiver went down my spine as a breeze went through the air.

"What for...you made yourself clear the other night," I snapped impatiently. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I placed the cancer stick to my lips and lit it. I watched as the rain descended down from the angry sky. "Damn weather."

"Sango-chan...I," she began. I looked at her mystified as I watched her struggle with her words.

"What? Spit it out," I demanded, annoyed with her presence and that my heart was still fluttering from being around her. I watched as she took her lower lip into her mouth and gently suck on it. If I wasn't so mad at her right now, that would have turned me on, but I wanted to know what she had to say.

She looked up at me with worrisome eyes and, after a long moment, sighed. She stood to her feet and sauntered closer to my body. I looked down at her, since she is shorter than I, and waited to see what she would do. She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and, pulling my head towards her, captured my lips with hers.

My eyes went wide as she put her all into this one kiss. I could feel the love, sincerity and desire she poured into this kiss. I could even feel all the sorro and heartbreak she must've been feeling at that moment. The kiss was so innocent, yet it erupted a powerful fire within my heart. I almost moaned in ecstasy from how great her lips felt against mine. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her shivering body closer to mine.

Our tongues fought for dominance as our lips moved together in synch. I could feel her soft lips wrap around my tongue and I smiled at the fact that she won our little war.

When our lips finally parted; the only reason we parted was because we were in desperate need of oxygen, we stared into each other's eyes, afraid of what would come out our mouths. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan," she whispered as she removed her arms from around my neck and wrapped them around my waist. "I'm sorry for what I said. I did not mean any of it. I'm sorry for what I said about girls liking other girls is disgusting, because it's not. I was just afraid to believe that I was attracted to you.

"Ever since I first met you, my heart would start to beat faster and I would long to see your beautiful face," I blushed, but smiled and let her know to continue, "but, every time that thought would enter my mind, my two halves would argue. My human side saying that it was wrong to be with the same sex. My youkai saying that this is right. That you are right for me." she grasped my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sango, I still don't quite understand my feelings for you, or why I'm suddenly attracted to a girl but I do understand enough to know that I like you. I liked you ever since I first seen you, but because I was listening to everyone else, I was blinded by the obvious. Everyone else could see that I like you but me. Well, I'm tired of letting everyone run my life. I'm tired of being told who I like or don't like. It's time that I choose what I want. And I'm choosing you Sango-chan." I smiled. "But I can't be with you."

_What? What the hell? Didn't she just say she chooses me?_

"Why not? You think I'm a loser too, like everyone else in this damn school," I added. I looked away from her. "You're just like my brother."

"No! I don't think you're a loser," she said.

"You are so complicated Kagome," I said, looking back to her. I lifted her chin to look into her radiant eyes. "Just give me a chance."

"I'm afraid," she whispered. I leant over and nipped her nose.

"Are you afraid that you will be hated more for dating the same sex?" I asked carefully as I stared into her eyes.

"..."

"So you don't want to try this out?"

"...It's not that I don't want to try Sango-chan...but my heart seems to be telling me something different from what my mind says."

I smiled and moved my hand from her chin and slowly placed it on her cheek. "So are you going to give me that chance or what?" she stayed quiet for a moment. "Kagome, I'm still waiting." I said.

"You really got to relinguish smoking," she replied. "Your breath in nonentity but nicotine."

"Thanks for killing tohe moment," I said sarcastically. "All right...I'll quit." the biggest smile came across her face as she hugged me tightly and captured my lips once again.

_**Days later (Normal POV)**_

Meeting everyday at lunch for make out sessions under the bleachers, the dark haired half demon broke away from their heated kiss and took a breath. The brunette, still in a daze, just leaned up and began to kiss the soft skin of her neck.

"Sango, please no hickeys," she giggled although she was enjoying her touch.

"Why don't you come over to my place tonight...my brother won't be home," the brunette added, still kissing along her neckline.

"I can't," she quickly replied, moving completely away from her.

"I promise I won't try anything," she said with a smirk as she ran her long fingers through the silky onyx tresses of the half demon.

"I have to be home by five, you know that," she replied. "I have Souta-kun to babysit."

"One day won't kill you."

"Yes it can," she mumbled softly.

"What was that?" the brunette smiled.

"Not tonight," she responded. "How about Saturday?"

"Okay...Saturday's fine," she said as she brought the giggling half demon closer, laying butterfly kisses over her collarbone.


	6. Chapter VI: Finding Out the Truth

_**Chapter Six: Finding Out the Truth**_

_**Several hours later (Normal POV)**_

As the brunette waited patiently outside in front of her girlfriend's home, she looked towards her watch.

_What's taking her?_

She entered through the gate and walked up to the front door and rung the bell; the younger sibling answered the door and peeked out.

"Hi," he said, opening the door wider.

"Where's your sister? She's going to be late for school," the green eyed girl stated as she entered the house. "Kagome!"

"She's still getting ready," Souta said as he sat down on the mocha sofa. He had his jacket and bag on, ready to go. Sango made her way upstairs to Kagome's room.

0o0

Heading to the back, she entered the room and found her girlfriend still in her pajamas and robe. "Kagome-sama, you're not even ready," she said. The half demon turned around and faced her. She was red in the face and had inflamed eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm not feeling too well," she sobbed. She was once again in pain from being beaten by her mother regarding a silly argument over chores. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

"You get some rest. I'll take Souta to school for you all right?" Sango said as she placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Arigatou Sango-chan," she replied, giving her a hug.

0o0

_**(Souta's POV)**_

"Sango, are you going to help us get away from Mommy?" I asked as I looked up at my nee-chan's girlfriend. She was walking me to school since nee-chan was still in pain from yesterday's beatings. I wanted to stay home with her, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Why would I do that?" she replied. She turned her attention to me and I gazed into her pretty green eyes which were twinkling with clear confusion.

"Because Miroku was going to help us when Mommy moved us here," I said. Why is she asking me all these weird questions? Did Kagome tell her why we were here?

"Who's Miroku?" she asked, still clearly confused.

"Kagome didn't tell you?" I replied, still staring at her.

"Tell me what Souta?" she asked. "Why don't you tell me what's up."

I pursed my lips together to indicate to her that I wasn't going to say anything else about the matter, especially since Kagome didn't say anything to her.

"Come on Souta, you got me curious, so tell me since you brought it up," she said. But I didn't let up my silence until we had reached my school.

"See you tomorrow Sango-chan," I said with a small smile as I turned and ran off.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

The next three days passed by rather quickly with my beautiful girlfriend (wow I can't believe I feel so comfortable calling her beautiful in that term...my human side was _**so **_wrong about Sango-chan!) bringing my homework home from school. We were currently sitting in the living room just chilling when I noticed Sango staring at with such curiosity dancing in her green eyes; I couldn't help but look back into my magazine I was reading. After a few minutes, I looked over at the clock that hung on the wall and sighed. Time to kick her out before Kumiko returned.

"You should get going," I stated as I looked back over the top of my magazine towards Sango. "I have to start my chores."

"How about I stay and meet your okaa-san?" she suggested as she leaned back on the couch. My ears perked up in alarm and my heart nearly jumped out my chest and made a run for it.

_What the hell is wrong with her?! Why would she even suggest something like that?_

"NO!" I blurted out. I stared into her eyes, which were suddenly filled with concern.

_Damn, she's going to figure it out soon!_

_**After that outburst you did...**_

_I didn't mean to! I mean, she took me by surprise. Why does she want to meet Kumiko?_

_**I do not know. Just let her know. She can help you. Stop hiding this secret from your mate.**_

_She is not my mate, I told you! I can find my own mate when I am old enough._

_**But you are of age Kagome-**_

_yes, in youkai years, but in human years, I am only 17, too young to be thinking of settling down._

_**But you are not a human Kagome.**_

_Doesn't matter youkai. She is not my mate. Sango-chan is not going to find out about Kumiko at all. If she does..._

"What's going on Kagome-chan...why don't you ever want me to stay over past four and you don't like to come over my house," she stated. "And who the hell id Miroku?" my eyes widen in surprise.

_She knows about Miroku?_

"What?" I asked confused. "You know about Houshi-sama?"

"Of course I know," she snapped, jealousy burning deeply within green irises.

"What do you know?" I asked anxiously.

_Please don't let Sango know what;s going on with our family?_

"I'm not going to tell you," she replied.

"Souta-kun told you, didn't he?" I asked, freaking out. Something was telling me that he might have said something to her...maybe he said something to her when I had to stay home because of my injuries the first day...

"Yeah he told me," she said. "He told me everything."

"So then, why are you questioning me about Houshi-sama?" I asked perplexed by her line of questioning.

"Listen Kagome-chan, I'm not going to fall into a stupid trap. Either you tell me or I won't say what I know."

"You don't know anything," I replied, giggling at how I almost believed that she knew anything about our secret. "You are such a bad liar, koi."

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms. I giggled some more at how immature she was acting. I revealed a genuine smile to her and went on to explain about Miroku-sama.

"Houshi-sama was a good friend," I started. I looked up to meet her gaze. "He was also my boyfriend...the first relationship I had with anyone."

She was silent for a moment before asking, "He was your first?"

"I said he was the first person I ever had a relationship with! Stupid," I snapped.

"Whatever," she said. "And,"

"And that's it...I haven't heard from him since we moved here," I added. My mind started to drift back to him...i wonder...was Houshi-sama happy with me leaving his side without knowing what happened?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Sango touching my hand. I looked up and smiled, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Did you love him?"

I shook my head, "No. he was too much of a hentai."

She smiled. "Do you love me? Since I am not a hentai?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"Hmm..." she moved over to where I sat and nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck. She began to lay butterfly kisses along my collarbone. "I think you do."

"You know I do," I said. I moved her head away from my neck and turned to face her. I leaned up and latched my lips to hers. Our lips moved in sync as we began to devour each other in the kiss. The kiss lasted five minutes before we finally broke apart for needed air. We rested our foreheads together. "Do you love me?"

"No," she replied. My face fell at her word and I instinctively moved slightly away.

"You're such a jerk at times," I said.

"Oh come on...you know I'm kidding," she chuckled as she wrapped her slender fingers around my arm and pulled me into her warm inviting body. She enclosed me into such a loving embrace. I sighed with contentment.

"Well, do you love me?" I asked. I took a deep breath as I inhaled the enchanting scent of raspberries and vanilla. I moved my lips to her earlobe and gently nipped it. I could hear a low moan escape her lips as she tightened her hold on my smaller form. I smirked and licked at the inside of her ear. I could feel her body shiver underneath me as I pushed her back on the couch. I moved to straddle her waist as my hands trailed slowly over her feminine body.

_**Mine...**_

"Kagome...: she breathed as I took her lips.

"Shush..." I whispered as I nipped at her nose. I began to move my lips further down her body as my roaming hands rested upon her ample breast.

_Am I really ready to do this?_

_**Yes Kagome...**_

_Okay..._

She took a sharp intake of air as I fondled her taut nipples through her clothes. I could smell the intoxicating musky scent of arousal as I moved away from her breast to slide my fingers down her stomach. I moved my lips away from her face and licked them seductively as I looked at her flushed face.

Her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks were flushed a gorgeous red. I could feel myself slowly lose myself to my youkai as she arched her back to my tender touches. I smirked and ran my hands back up her smooth flat stomach. I could feel the lacey material of her bra blocking my way to her breasts. I gave out a low growl.

"That damn bra..." I pushed her shirt up to reveal the balck lace. I flexed my talons and ripped it off. I licked my lips as I stared at how perfectly round her breasts were. I lowered my lips and took a hardened nipple between my awaiting lips. She instantly laced her fingers through my hair as I flicked my tongue over the small pink protrude.

"Do you love me koi?" I muffled as I continued to suck and lick at her nipples.

"Kagome...you know I...aah...mm...care about you," she moaned as I gave her other nipple a light squeeze. I immediately stopped my ministrations and moved away from her. She whimpered from the lost contact, but that didn't matter to me.

_**She does not love us?**_

"But you don't love me," I replied, a little disappointed.

She sat up and grasped my hand, lightly rubbing the skin. She looked up at me. "It's too soon for the L word Kagome-chan. Besides, I've never said 'I love you' to any girl; I'm not even sure what it is," she said softly. She moved over to me and, after fixing herself to look presentable, snuggled up against my shoulder, laying kisses along my shoulder. I giggled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She giggled as she slowly made her hand under my shirt, I gasped and pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "I'm just returning the favor."

"No, don't return it," I snapped, getting up. "You can leave now."

"Why are you getting upset? I just let you do all this things to me," she stated, picking up her bag. "Or are you too chicken to let me pleasure you?"

"How about I break up with you right now?" I snapped.

"Damn! So touchy..." she giggled. "You got your period."

"Get out!" I shouted, pointing to the door. I watched as a flicker of amusement flashed through her green orbs as she suppressed a smile. She stood up with her bag in tow.

"Fine," she said as she head out the door. I stared at the door for the longest moment before I caught the sounds of small footsteps reaching my ears. I turned around to the entrance of the living room to see my little brother peek his head in.

"Nee-chan," Souta whispered as his hazel eyes gazed upon me.

"What is it Otoutou?" I said as I looked towards him. I grabbed my books off of the glass coffee table and held them in the crook of my arm.

"Did you really break up with Sango-chan?" he asked. I watched as he moved into the living room and took a seat beside me. I chuckled and patted his head lightly.

"No Otoutou-kun...i just say those things to keep her from knowing about us or Kumiko might want to move us again."

_**That evening (Kohaku's POV)**_

I observed my ane-ue as she peacefully did her homework in the living room. My lips curved into a small smile as I moved closer to her. "Sango."

"What?" she replied; she never removed her eyes from her notebook.

"I'm proud of you," I said.

"Proud of me?" she looked up with such a bewildered look that I couldn't help but laught at her. She shot me a glare but I ignored it.

"Yeah, you're going your homework, you're not smoking anymore and you're not your arrogant self," I said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her notebook.

"Oh thanks," she said sardonically.

"Anyway, how is your...girl Kagome?" I asked as I took a seat on the sofa. I'm still trying to get a grasp on the fact that my ane-ue was gay and I'm not exactly cool about the fact that she had a girlfriend, but there's nothing that I can do about it.

I watched as a smile came to her face as she remarked, "She's her eccentric self. She got upset because I pulled her shirt up a bnit though."

"Oh Sango, when will you learn? You don't treat a girl like a toy."

"Oh but you do with Shiori every other night? Don't think I don't hear you two across the room," she stated I could feel my face flush with embarrassment as I thought about _those _times. I threw my embarrassment out the window when I saw the smug llok overcame her face.

"Don't change the subject," I snapped "Shiori is my long term girlfriend...you and Kagome are just starting."

"Hey I have my needs too," added Sango. I could feel a shiver go down my spine from that comment.

"If you don't think Kagome is the girl for you, then I advise you tell her." I stood up. "Good night."

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled as she continued her work.

_**At the library the next day (Sango's POV)**_

As we sat at the table studying for exams that were quickly approaching, I gazed over at Kagome as she snored lightly, indicating sleep. "Kagome-sama, you are not going to get any studying done that way," I stated with a smile. She didn't move. "Kagome-sama." I sighed and smiled mischievously when a plan came to mind.

I dug into my jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of tissue. I twisted it and leaned over to tickle her ear. I stifled a laugh as I watched her sleeping form reach for the tissue. But my fits of laughter abruptly died when I saw several bruises on her back that were slightly exposed by her hunched posture.

_What the hell?_

Now fretful, I leisurely lifted up the collar of her shirt and gasped at the sight that was in front of me. My eyes scanned her entire back as tears welled up in my eyes. Her back was wholly covered in crimson blood spot and the bruises were many different shades of black and blue.

"Oh Kami," I whispered. What in the hell happened to her? Why didn't she tell me anything? Didn't she trust me? When I felt her move, I covered her back up and watched as she gradually opened her chocolate eyes,she sat up and rubbed them.

"Where am I?" she mumbled sleepily as she scanned her notes.

"Kagome," I said softly her ears twitched at my voice and she looked up with a smile, which instantaneously was wiped off with concern lacing through her eyes.

"Koi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked as she grabbed my face started to feverishly swipe at my wet cheeks. I closed my eyes and turned away from her. I brought my hand up and wiped away my own tears.

"Sango-chan, what is wrong? Sango, talk to me," she said huskily. I moved my eyes back to her and watched as the tears fell from her chocolate eyes.

"Why haven't you told me?" I asked softly as I grabbed her hands and placed them on the table.

"Told you what?" she asked.

"Domestic abuse," I exclaimed.

"What?" she replied alerted. "How-"

"I just saw your back Kagome. You're covered in bruises. Why haven't you told me?" I just stared at her as so many emotions flowed through her teary orbs. Finally, one emotion decided to swirl in her eyes and that one emotion was anger.

"You were looking at me?" she said, quickly packing her things. "You just couldn't keep your fucking hands to yourself, could you?"

Everyone in the library turned to our table as I covered my face with my hand. This was totally being blown out of proportion.

"Jerk!" she snapped as she rushed past me towards the entrance.

"Kagome!" I shouted again. Wow for a half demon, she sure is fast. Faster than most demons. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. I whirled her around to face me and saw the tears that were leaking down her cheeks. "Kagome-sama, listen to me. I saw your back by the way you were sitting. I wasn't messing with you."

She stayed quiet as she reached a hand up and wiped the tears that were still seeking their way down my cheeks. I smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Come on, we can talk somewhere else," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned into my shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I could taste the saltiness of her tears on my lips as she pulled away.

"Thank you Sango-chan."


	7. Chapter VII: Rescue Me from Death

_**Chapter Seven: "Rescue me...Before it's too late"**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

_I won't let her hurt you anymore Kagome-sama," the violet eyed boy said as he looked into Kagome's teary orbs. "We will go to your house and get Souta. Ms. Kaede has already notified the police." Kagome smiled softly with relief as she gave the boy a soft kiss on his pale cheek._

_0o0_

_As they entered her apartment, Kagome called out to her brother who was hiding in a corner. "Souta-kun, come on! We're leaving!" she shouted. She swooped the small child into her arms and began to head out the house to find, to her dismay, Kumiko already talking to the police._

"_Kagome-sama!" the older boy shouted as he rushed to her side. "I won't let her take you." Kagome looked over at her okaa-san and waited, holding the sniffling child tightly in her arms. Tear soon found their way from her eyes as she thought about what Kumiko would do to her for calling the police._

"_Kagome, get over her," demanded Kumiko._

"_No, she is not going anywnere with you," stated the older boy. He stood defiantly in front of the sobbing half demon and human as he stared hatefully at their abosive okaa-san._

"_Miroku please...there's no case against this," said the elderly woman as she moved closer tot he pale boy. "She has the court papers stating that she has done nothing wrong to these children."_

"_But that's a lie Ms. Kaede! Kagome and Souta have bruises as evidence," he pleaded._

"_We cannot do anything at this point Miroku-sama," she said with her head down. Miroku turned to Kagome. He was pained by the fact that there was nothing he could do to help his girlfriend._

_He went to grab her hand when she was suddenly pulled away by Kumiko. The older boy watched helplessly as she was shoved into the car. Kumiko climbed into the driver's seat and turned to face Miroku._

"_It seems you have lost the battle Houshi-sama. I told you before, you cannot defeat me. I am glad that I will not have to see your face again. Goodbye you bastard houshi." she spat at his feet, started the car and drove away from the area._

_'Miroku-sama," Kagome whispered as she watched him get smaller at the distant._

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Wow, what a bitch," Sango blurted out as I finished telling her my past. I sighed and took a sip of my soda. I listened intently to all of the conversations that were being held in our choice of fast food restaurant: McDonald's.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my past, koi. I didn't want to lose you like I did with Miroku."

"You're not going to lose me Kagome-chan, and Miroku was a jackass. If he really did care for you Kagome, he would've looked for you and he didn't," said Sango as she sipped her soda. I sighed again as I looked up into her eyes' beautiful green depths.

"Would you if I were to unexpectedly move?" I asked.

"Of course I would," she replied with a smirk. She leaned over the table to kiss my lips briefly before settling back down. I smiled faintly.

_She is so sweet...I'm glad she's my girlfriend._

"And I don't want you to go back there tonight. I'll take you and Souta to my brother's house."

"Oh Sango-chan, I don't think it's such a good idea," I said anxiously.

"Kagome-sama, you cannot prolong to live like this; you're going to get yourself killed," she said as she entwined her fingers with mine. I smiled a little as I gave her hand a squeeze.

"All right, but talk to your brother first; you know how he is," I added. Whenever I was over her house on the weekends, I would always find his cold demeanor towards me intimidating.

A lopsided smile came to her ivory lips as she gave me another kiss; this time longer than before. I sighed in content.

_God, I love kissing her..._

"I will," she replied when she pulled away. I gave a lopsided smile of my own.

"Well, well, look at the odd, yet disgusting couple," a voice mocked. My ears flattened against my hair as I softly growled. Sango just stared at me for a second before finally understanding what had me uncomfortable. We turned around to see Kikyou with Sesshomaru beside her, holding a tray with burgers, fries and drinks.

"Why don't you go on your way and mind your damn business," Sango snapped. She gave my hand a squeeze.

"Talk to her like that again and you will have your heart punched out," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"I'm not going to waste my time fighting your dumb ass. I am here on a date with my girlfriend, Kagome-sama, so please leave us alone and go back to pimping that bitch." I giggled a little as I sipped my drink some more. He growled low in his throat as he stared heatedly at Sango and I.

"Shut up you filthy hanyou," Sesshomaru said as he stepped closer to our booth. I growled and flexed my claws into my paper cup, allowing the sticky substance to drip over my hands.

"Oh listen to the little half breed try to sound like a potential threat. Ooh I'm shaking in my boots," Kikyou mocked as she chuckled. She started to close in om personal space also.

"You better back away from my girlfriend, dickheads!" Sango said as she stood up from the booth. I stared at her. She looked at me and smirked before lowering her head and kissing me softly. I could hear a gasp from in front of us and decided to surprise them even more by deepening it.

_Ha! how do you like that bastards!_

When we broke apart, she gave me a sweet smile. She whirled around and smirked at the two bastards.

"Ew, that is disgusting!" Kikyou cried as she stuck out her tongue.

"If two girls kissing is disgusting, then a boy and a girl kissing is horrifying'!" Sango said as she chuckled. I cracked a smile as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

"What are smiling at, you little whore?" Kikyou snapped as she looked towards me.

"I think I'm smiling at what my girlfriend had just said," I said, giggling. I grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her back to me, "Come on koi. Let's get the hell out of here."

_**(Sango's POV)**_

"What do you mean no!!" I shouted stridently. "She's getting beaten almost every night! You're a damn lawyer for God's sake! Help me!"

"I can't help her if she doesn't go to the police, ane-ue," aniki stated as he went over some authorized papers he had in his office.

"But she did go to the police before Kohaku-sama, and they did nothing," I replied. "You can help her, please."

"I'll look in on it alright; I'm busy now, so you can leave," he replied, not once looking at me.

"So can I bring her over in the meantime? She can stay in the guest room with Souta-kun, her younger brother."

"No." he replied quickly. "I'm not having that girl here for your satisfaction."

"Fine, I'll find another way," I mumbled as I headed out the office. As I headed down the stairs, Shiori, Aniki's girlfriend, entered the house with a smile. She took off her mint green trench coat, revealing her nurse uniform.

She had a soft glow to her cinnamon skin and had long silver-white hair, dark violet eyes that made any man's heart melt and a voluptuous body.

"Good evening Sango-chan," she said sweetly as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Shiori-sama. I don't know how you deal with that jerk," I mumbled as I headed out the door.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Nee-chan, how does it feel to be a human when you're so use to having your youkai powers?" Souta asked me as we were setting up the table.

"Well Souta-kun, it feels...different. I feel somewhat weaker than I usually am."

"But you're not weak Nee-chan. You are strong, very strong." I smiled at his enthusiasm and patted his head.

"Thank you Souta-kun. Now let's finish the table before Kumiko comes home, okay?"

"Okay!" he smiled.

_Souta is such a sweet kid. I just don't understand that woman for hurting her own son..._

We continued on setting the table before we became attentive to the doorbell. "Maybe she forgot her keys," Souta said as he rushed out the kitchen. I just went back to placing the forks and cups on the table.

_Maybe Souta-kun is right. I am strong no matter what I become. I am strong as a human, half youkai and a taiyoukai._

During my thinking, I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped and whirled around. "Kagome-sama..."

"Sango-chan?" I stared at her and she stared back with confusion dancing in her eyes.

"Kagome...you're...human..."

"Yes, I turn human at the end of every month." I replied.

"...You are beautiful as a human..." she whispered as she took my face in her hands and kissed me gently. I sighed and deepened the kiss. I was greatly enjoying the kiss before I heard the clock on the wall chime. I gasped and pushed her away.

'Sango-chan, you have to go. She's going to be here any minute." I said anxiously.

She stared at me and shook her head. "I don't care; I'm taking you out of this hellhole. Get your things," she stated. "You too Souta-kun, hurry up." he smiled and ran to his room.

"Your brother said yes?" I asked with a smile.

"No, but I found a nice hotel you can stay in with Souta," she added.

"Oh Sango-sama, you shouldn't have. I,"

"No Kagome you can't stay here anymore, now get your things," she snapped. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank you."

"You can thank me later," she said with a smile. A light blush came to my face as I giggled. I took her hand and headed out the kitchen. But as we were leaving, I stopped in my tracks to find Kumiko entering through the door.

"Who's this Kagome?" she asked, detesting Sango's presence.

"Uh, this is Sango-chan, a friend from school," I said, dropping her hand. "She just dropped by to give me an assignment the teacher gave at the last minute; she was just leaving now."

"Kagome," she whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said. I threw my eyes in the direction of the door. She frowned. She opened her mouth to say something, but I guess she decided against it because she just headed out the door. I walked her over.

"I'll be waiting here until you come out with Souta-kun," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed the door.

"Just a friend? Friends don't hold hands...especially not female friends." Kumiko said as she stared daggers into my body.

"Let me explain," I said anxiously.

"You're up to no good again, are you Kagome?" she asked. "This time it seems you are really trying my patience."

"N-no...she just came by for a school assignment, honest," I said, trying to keep calm.

"I don't like strangers in my house Kagome!" she snapped. "What is that girl to you? Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no Kumiko." I stuttered as I backed away from her.

_Damn the half moon. I don't even have my powers to protect me._

_**Not like you ever did used your powers in the first place.**_

_Shut up human mind! I have to think of a way to get out of this._

"You're lying! I despise homosexual people especially those who are unworthy of living like you!"

"I'm not gay Kumiko!"

"Liar!" she stepped closer.

_Sango...why did I send you away? I need you now. Sango...help me..._

Just when I thought everything couldn't get any worst, it did when Souta came bounding down the stairs. "I'm ready!" he shouted with a smile. He looked towards me and his smile instantaneously disappeared when he seen Kumiko who was staring irately at his book bag filled with clothes.

"What is this?" she shouted. "You were planning on leaving again!"

"No," I said. "Souta-kun, go to your room."

"No, I don't want to leave you by yourself Nee-chan."

Kumiko, now in a raging fit, went to the closet and grabbed a metal hanger. "Souta-kun, get out of here now! Run!" I shouted. He nodded and turned to run.

"Oh no you don't! Come here you little bitch!" she spat as she grabbed his arm and wrenched it around. He screamed out in pain as he was dragged back down the stairs.

"Mommy! Stop! Please stop!!" he screamed. She swung the fresh made weapon and sliced him across his cheek.

"Aw!" he gasped as the blood squirted out.

"Souta-kun!" I shouted. When she went to slice his face again, I grabbed her hand twisted it around her back. "Leave Souta-kun alone you bastard!"

"Aw fuck!" she screamed. She lessened her grip on Souta's arm and went to grab my arm. I dodged out of her way and ran to my brother.

"Souta-kun, run! Come on!" I shouted, swooping him up into my arms and carrying him upstairs.

"Come back you little whore!" Kumiko shouted.

"No! You're not going to beat me or Souta-kun again!" I shouted down the stairs as I ran to Souta's room. I placed him down and kissed his forehead. "Souta-kun, I want you to go and hide OK? Do not leave from that spot until I come for you, understand?"

"But Kagome-chan, what if mommy gets you? You are human now, you can't protect yourself from her," he said.

"Don't you worry yourself Souta-kun. Just because I am human does not mean I can't protect myself."

"I know but..."

"Don't worry Souta, I will come back for you, OK?" he nodded. I patted his head and left from his room.

As I left out his room, I looked around to make sure she wasn't upstairs and then ran to my room and locked the door. I sighed in relief. "Oh so you finally came to your room, you little bastard?" I gasped when I seen Kumiko standing in front of me.

"I knew your ass would come here. How predictable of such lowly scum, hmm?" she said as she made her way over to me. I moved to duck, but she grabbed a fistful of my hair.

"Ah! Let me go!" I screamed. She just laughed and banged my head against the radiator. I gritted my teeth as a few trickles of blood wet my forehead. I fell to the floor as tears of pain rolled down my cheeks.

"You won't ever think of leaving again!" she shouted as she lunged toward me and tried to grab my arm. I moved out of her range and she instead grabbed my blouse, causing it to rip open. I scrambled up and tried to scurry out the room to the bathroom, but Kumiko grabbed my hair again and pulled me back. "You did it to me once, but not a second time Kagome!" she stated.

I just started screaming as she pulled my hair harder. She smacked me across my face with the palm of her hand. I continued screaming ad dug my blunt nails into her hands.

"Ah fuck!" she screamed as she hit me hard with the back of her hand; that slap hit my right ear. I screamed even louder as my eardrum burst.

_Sango-chan, help! Please come help me!_

She never once let my hair go as she pulled me outside in the hallway. "Sango-chan! Sango-chan, help!" I shouted as I struggled to stay on my feet as I forcefully followed Kumiko.

"Shut up, you fucking homosexual hanyou! That little bitch of a girlfriend of yours can't help you anyway, so stop calling for her!" we now stood at the top of the stairs. I gasped when I felt her wrap her cold fingers around my neck and squeezed. I was kicking and trying to pull away from her tight grip, but because of my human form, I couldn't.

_Why can't my powers return? I need them...to save mine and Souta's lives..._

suddenly when I thought I would surely choke to death, she slung me down the flight of stairs in one quick motion. My body slammed against the walls of the staircase. When I landed, I could barely breathe; it hurt so much. Blood was flowing freely from my body as older cuts were opened and fresh cuts were made.

My vision started to blur as I struggled to keep my eyes open. As I watched Kumiko make her way down the stairs, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't move, speak and breathe. I just watched her pull me up by my shirt collar and started to punch me in the face. I weakly tried to protect myself from the brutal blows, but she dropped me to the floor and started kicking me, soon turning to stomps. She kept stomping me until the blood gushed from my head, nose and mouth.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, but by the rate of blood I was losing, I couldn't win the fight for consciousness. Lids lowered over my eyes as I let out a soft sigh...

_Sango...goodbye..._

0o0

_**(Normal POV)**_

Hearing Kagome's agonizing screams one minute and now hearing nothing, Souta opened the door to his room and rushed outside in tears. "Someone please help me!" he screamed into the cool night air as he collapsed to his knees. "Someone please help!" he cried.

"Souta-kun? What's wrong?" the small boy looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring intently at him.

"Sango-chan! Sanmgo-chan!" he cried, grabbing onto her shirt. She looked up at her; her face completely wet with tears. "Please help Nee-chan! She was just screaming, but now I don't hear her anymore. Mommy must've killed her!" this made him cry harder and louder.

"Stay here." she ordered as she ran to the house. "Kagome-sama!" she shouted, rushing to her room where she found her lying on the floor and Kumiko by her feet with a thin wooden bat in her hand. She had just finished smashing Kagome's ribs into her lungs.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted when she seen Sango in the room. But she didn't budge. Her heart shattered as she stared in disbelief at her girlfriend's lifeless body laid out on the floor.

_No...Kagome-sama...no...it's not true...she can't be_

She could feel the tears cram into her eyes as she suddenly shouted at Kumiko, "You...you killed her! You fucking killed her, you dick sucking bastard!" she shouted as she punched her in the face. She fell back into Kagome's bed and hit her head on the wooden headboard. She fell unconscious.

She quickly moved to her dying girlfriend, tears falling from her eyes. "Kagome-sama," she whispered, placing her trembling fingers to her bloodied neck; she was breathing faintly.

"Is she dead? Please tell me she's not..." Souta cried as he entered the room.

"She's still breathing, but barely," she said, her eyes still on Kagome. "Go call a ambulance. Now!" she ordered as she rushed out the room, crying. She closed her eyes and grasped her hand. She squeezed it and let out a quiet sob.

"Hang in there koi," she whispered. "Please hang in there."

_**Early the next morning**_

Sango waited in the hospital room with Souta curled up beside her with her head against her shoulder asleep. She gently moved the little boy's head and stood up to her brother's presence. "What did they tell you?" she asked; she hadn't heard anything about Kagome since last night.

"Well, her rib cage was broken, her right lung was punctured, she has severe head injuries, a busted eardrum and she might not be able to walk for the time being," Kohaku stated.

"Y-you mean she's p-paralyzed?" her voice trembled with fear at the thought.

"There could be a possibility," he added. Sango stared at her brother in skepticism as she sat down and held her head in her hands.

"This is my fault; I was there, I could've stopped it, but instead I walked out," she said into her hands.

"It's not your fault Ane-ue," Kohaku replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome-chan will recover. In fact she should recover faster since she is a half demon."

"Yeah but will she recover from the scars left behind, Aniki?" she said softly. She looked up at her brother with depressed eyes before switching them to the young half demon that laid before her. She had long since turned back to her normal self, but that didn't satisfy Sango.

She lowered her lips to the unconscious demon and nearly let out a loud sob from how cold her lips felt against hers. "I'm sorry koi. I should've been able to protect you." Kohaku laid his hand on his sister's shoulder sympathetically before the sound if the door opening reached his ears. The two siblings turned to acknowledge two officers.

"What is is officers?" Kohaku asked.

"We're here for the girl," the shorter officer replied.

"Who me? Why?" Sango asked.

"Yeah...you, Mrs. Higurashi is pressing charges," the taller officer replied.

"What!!" she shouted. She looked towards her brother.

"Wait a minute officers; you're not taking my ane-ue anywhere without first speaking to me. I'm her guardian and demand to know why that woman is pressing charges," he said calmly. The cops looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Step outside with us then." Kohaku followed them out.

"Damn, this is all I needed," mumbled Sango. She placed her head back into her hands. She didn't look back up when she heard the door open and someone walk towards her. She lifted her head and looked towards her brother who held a indescribable expression.

"Tell me the truth; did you hit Mrs. Higurashi?" he asked.

"I...yeah, I did. But she fell towards the bed," her voice was trembling, "then she hit her head."

"Damn it Sango," he snapped. "Why...why did you do that?"

"Because I was angry Aniki; what would you do if you found Shirori lying on the floor dying?"

"This isn't about me!" he shouted. "You have no choice but to go with the police officers...I will figure something out, all right?"

"I don't want to go until I see Kagome-sama open her eyes."

"You have no choice or they will take you by force," Kohaku said. He opened the door as the cops looked into the room. Sango took a deep breath and headed out the room with the cops at her side. Kohaku sighed and placed his hand to his fatigued brown eyes.

"When will she learn to control her temper?"


	8. Chapter VIII: More Shocking News

_**Chapter Eight: More Shocking News**_

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the small placid white room. "Souta-kun," I whispered as I tried to move my body. "Souta-kun."

"Souta-kun is all right Kagome-sama; she's having lunch in the cafeteria," Shiori said as she got up from the seat she had nodded off on. "You're safe...rest."

I looked down at my arm and noticed an IV running through. "I'm in a hospital?" I said drowsily. Must be the medication that was flowing through my bloodstream.

"Yes," she said as she walked over to the side of my bed and checked the IV.

"What happened? How did I get here? Where's Sango-chan?"

"All your questions will be answered later, all right? But right now, you need to rest Kagome-chan." She replied.

I obeyed and closed my eyes and soon fell into a restful sleep.

0o0

_**(Normal POV)**_

"Until Kagome awakes from her coma and declares her part, you are to remain in here in juvenile hall ane-ue," Kohaku stated,

"But I don't want to be here! I want to be with Kagome-sama!" Sango snapped, getting up from her sat. She was beginning to feel trapped within the minute room.

"I'm sorry Sango, but rules are rules and you broke them," Kohaku replied.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" she said in a low tone, giving her brother a spiteful glare. "You enjoy seeing me like this, don't you?"

"Sango, you are an idiot to think that way and for the record, I'm on neither side," he replied. He stood up and grabbed his brown luggage bag. "I'll come by tomorrow and tell you how Kagome-chan is, alright?"

"Can't you just sign some paper where I can at least stay home until this clears up?" Sango said anxiously. She was trying desperately to get out of her jail cell that she had been held in for the last twenty-four hours.

"No," he replied unsympathetically. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Aniki," Sango said as she followed him towards the door. "Aniki please."

Ignoring his sister's pleas, Kohaku headed down the hall as the guard locked the door to Sango's room.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"Sango-chan's in jail!" I whined. I groaned and placed my hand on my broken ribs. I can't believe this. Combined with the news and the pain of my broken ribs pressing on my lungs, it was too much.

"Try not to shout dear," Shiori said softly as she placed a hand on my arm. I sighed painfully as I closed my eyes.

"She won't get out until you declare your part of the story," Kohaku stated as he looked out the window. "Your mother-"

"Don't refer that fucking bastard as my mother. I have no mother when it comes to her." I snapped as I placed my arm over my eyes. I could hear a sigh come out before he continued.

"OK then. Mrs. Higurashi is accusing her of intruding private property and abuse towards her."

My arm went immediately to my side and I instantly propped myself up to stare him in the eyes. I ignored the pain that was coursing through my body.

_What? Is that woman actually trying to say that my girlfriend hit her? She's the one who is hurting a person and all she's worrying about is getting my girlfriend in trouble!_

I could feel angry tears come to my eyes as I stared at Kohaku. "That's not true Kohaku-kun. Sango-chan had left when she went out of control; she never touched her."

He didn't say anything for a moment before turning around to me. "When you are ready to declare your statement, I can call in Kumiko's lawyer," he said.

"I'm ready now," I replied. "I don't want my girlfriend locked up for nothing. And I want that hateful bitch locked up for what she has done to me."

"Very well, I will call him now…I will be back in shortly." He left out the room. I sighed and fell back on the bed. I placed my arm back over my eyes.

"Could this get any worse?" I said.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan is fine; Kohaku sees her every evening," Shiori stated.

0o0

_**(Sango's POV)**_

"About damn time!" I snapped as I was putting on my jacket and headed down the steps of he juvenile building.

"You're lucky Kagome didn't see what you did to that woman," Kohaku said as he switched off the alarm of his silver Cadillac GT and got inside.

"I want to go see her so you can drop me off at the hospital," I said as I slid across the champagne colored leather seats and stared out the window.

"Visiting hours are over ane-ue. You will have to wait until tomorrow," he replied, pulling out onto the road.

I whirled my head around and glared at him. "Fuck visiting hours, I want to see Kagome-sama right now!" I hissed.

"I don't blame Mrs. Hiugurashi for accusing you Sango-chan, you have such a bad temper and it's unbearable at times," Kohaku replied calmly.

"Fuck that bitch! She have no right to try and accuse me of anything, not after what she did to Kagome-sama. If you're not going to take me, I'll take a taxi; now let me off."

"I will take you Sango and I will let you make a fool out of yourself when they kick you out," Kohaku said coolly. I gripped my seat and bit into my lip to keep from saying anything that would make him change his mind.

0o0

I entered the small dark room and smiled upon seeing the small form sleeping.

_Good thing Aniki's girlfriend was still on her shift._

"Kagome-sama?" I said quietly as I touched her cheek. She didn't reply at first. "Kagome-sama," I whispered, softly brushing my lips across her cheek. I felt her shift a bit before her eyelids began to lift, revealing her gorgeous chocolate brown irises.

"Sango-chan?" she whispered, looking up to me. She smiled. "Thank God you're alright."

"Forget about me. Thank God you're alright," I said, wrapping my arms around her body carefully and pulling her to me. "I was so worried; I thought I would never get to see your beautiful eyes again."

"I'm alright; just a little shaken up," she said as she leaned her head against my shoulder. I placed my chin in the mass of onyx tresses in between her two fuzzy ears and inhaled deeply. I miss the smell of blueberries that were often in her hair, but she didn't smell of blueberries today. I frowned slightly before kissing her head.

"I'm so glad you're alright, my little butterfly," I whispered into her hair. She sniffled and grasped my hand, entwining her fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked as I moved her head off my shoulder. She looked up at me and I moved to caress her bandaged cheek.

"For my...for Kumiko. I didn't know she would go so far to get you placed in juvenile hall."

"Putting me there was nothing compared to what you had went through," I said. I moved to rest my forehead against hers. She smiled weakly and placed her lips against mines briefly before pulling away with a light blush on her cheeks.

_Kami, she's so beautiful when she does that..._

I gave her a small smile before kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry koi. I wish I had listened to my gut and stood up to that woman when I was still in the house that evening; you wouldn't be like this."

"Oh Sango-chan, it would have happened regardless," she replied. She stared at me with a questionable look before she started to shake as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry koi," I whispered as I kissed her moisten cheeks. "You're safe now. Kumiko won't hurt you again."

"Sango-chan," she sobbed in pain. "I can't move my legs. I can't **_feel_** my legs..." I didn't say anything else as I held my crying half demon girlfriend in my arms.

0o0

_**A few days later (Kagome's POV)**_

I was waiting in my room for my doctor and Sango's brother to come back. I looked out the window that sat by my window and watched the birds fly freely by. I sighed. I looked down at my legs and traced my fingers across my skin. Fresh tears came to my eyes when I realized that I couldn't feel this simple touch.

_Am I really paralyzed? Did she really beat me so bad that even my youkai side couldn't help the bruises?_

A soft sound echoed in my ears and I turned to the door to see Kohaku-kun and my doctor, Dr. Bankotsu Sensi entered the room. Bankotsu had fair skin that complemented his electric blue eyes and long ebony hair that was swooped into one long braid. He bore a small indigo cross on his forehead. He was extremely sexy even though he was about as short as I was.

When he entered the room, his blue eyes fell upon me and he smiled. "How are you feeling today Kagome?" he asked as he looked over my chart.

"Better," I replied with a smile. "Are you going to tell me the results of my spinal exam?"

"Yes I am," he replied.

"Where's Sango-chan? I want her to be here," I asked, looking over at Kohaku.

"She'll be in shortly," he stated.

"Well Kagome; I have bad and good news," Bankotsu started to say. "Which do you want first?"

"The bad," I replied anxiously. I want to get this over with fast.

He sighed, "The hit to your spine when your mot-I mean, Mrs. Higurashi threw you down the stairs and beaten you upon your back had caused some nerve damage and you won't be able to walk at this moment." he said after he corrected himself with the term to refer to that woman.

"And what's the good news," I said through my tears.

"With time, you can walk through therapy and exercise," he concluded. "But for now, you need to heal and recuperate, then you can start your therapy."

I stayed quiet as I allowed this information to sink in.

_Will I ever walk again?_

0o0

_**(Normal POV)**_

As Kohaku exited the hospital, he found his sister standing by a pole, leaning lazily against it, smoking a cigarette. He instantly grew indignant as he headed towards her. "Sango, I thought you had kicked the habit," he snapped as he pulled the cancer stick from her fingers.

"Hey!" she snapped as she looked towards her elder brother, clearly aggravated. "What's your problem?"

Are you deaf? Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I needed it, alright?" she snapped, moving away from him. Her voice softened when she asked, "How did she take it?"

"She was more disappointed that you weren't there, Sango," he replied. "Go see her."

"I can't; I don't know what to say to her," she said as she looked the other way. "I'm not good at these things Aniki."

"Staying away from her won't help the situation Sango; go see her." Kohaku said as he patted his sister's shoulder.

0o0

As she entered the room, Sango made her way to Kagome, who had her head in a book. Her ear twitched at the sound of the door closing and she looked up from her book with a smile. "Hey," she said.

"Hay is for horses," Sango replied as she gave her a light hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"You're here now," she replied as she brushed her lips across hers. Her lips quickly curved into a frown when she tasted the nicotine on her breath. "You were smoking."

"Ye-ah," she said apprehensively as she sat on the bed beside her.

"Why?" she asked. She placed her hand atop of hers. "Something's bothering you?"

"Kagome," Sango said, standing to her feet. "You can't walk and you're taking it like it's okay."

"What do you want me to do; scream and shout?"

"Well yeah," she snapped. "You don't deserve this."

She stayed quiet for a moment as her chocolate eyes stared at her. She sighed and whispered, "Sango-can, if-if you don't want to be with me anymore..."

"Why would you think that?" she asked, cutting her off. She sat back down and pulled her to her body. "I'm going to help you get better alright?" she lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly.

Kagome smiled, despite the taste of nicotine, and closed her eyes as she accepted her girlfriend's warm kiss of security.


	9. Chapter IX: A New Home

Chapter Nine: A New Home

_**Chapter Nine: A New Home**_

_**A week later (Normal POV)**_

Now moving into Kohaku's and Sango's home, Shiori set Kagome's bed in the guest room. "I will be helping you each morning and evening with your baths," she stated as she looked at Kagome who was looking the other way. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," she lied. She didn't want to tell Shiori that she was depressed at the thought of sitting in a wheelchair.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," Shiori said with a smile.

"I'll keep the in mind." Kagome replied.

0o0

"Now that Kagome-chan is going to be occupying the guest room, I don't want to catch you sneaking in there at night," Kohaku said.

"Whatever," Sango mumbled.

"Sango-chan," Souta said, peeking into the room. Sango looked towards the door and smiled.

"What is it Souta-kun?" she asked.

"Can you help me with my things please?"

"Sure," she said as she got up and followed Souta downstairs to the car.

0o0

_**Later that day (Kagome's POV)**_

I smiled as I watched my friends Rin and Inuyasha enter the room.

"Oh my God Kagome, you look terrible," Rin said as she gave me a tight hug. I winced since my ribs are still healing. "I wish you told me this was happening to you."

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he took my hand.

"I'm not doing too well, but I'm holding up," I replied. "I'm glad you guys came to see me."

"I can't believe you live in luxury Kagome. Who knew that antisocial girl is rich?" Rin chuckled as she admired hotel suite sized room.

"Rin please," I moaned. I really wasn't in the mood for her silly stuff.

"You have to admit, you are lucky," she said.

"Lucky? I rather be dead than be paralyzed," I snapped.

"You don't mean that, Kagome. You will walk again," Inuyasha said. "And you're free from your mom; I know things don't look great right now Kagome, but they will soon; you'll see," he said with a toothy grin.

0o0

_**Days later (Sango POV)**_

Almost every guy and girl in school had been looking at me ever since school started. I sighed and kept my eyes down at my feet.

_This is __**so**__ fucking annoying..._

I had put up with all the whispering, giggles and murmuring that had been going around me all day and I was getting sick and tired of it.

"Sango!" I sighed heavily before turning around to face whoever called me _**this **_time. I sighed again in aggravation when I seen it was just Kagome's friend, Inuyasha. He ran up to me and gave me his famous toothy grin. "Hey buddy."

"I'm not your buddy," I replied. "What the hell is wrong with everybody?"

"You're the talk of the school," he said. "Everyone knows what happened to Kagome and how you helped her out and stuff; not to mention that you're rich."

"I'm not rich!" I snapped. "Was it you spreading those rumors?"

"No," he said. "I didn't think you hate the fact that you're popular now."

"I don't want to be popular," I stated, moving forward once again.

"Wait up!" he shouted. I looked back briefly to see him running after me. I sighed and continued on my way.

_**(Kikyou's POV)**_

"Here she comes," my friend Kagura whispered to me. I smiled.

_How am I going to get my hands on the rich girl and away from the filthy half breed?_

_**A month later (Kagome's POV)**_

Sango held onto my waist protectively as I tried to stand. "Okay, you can let me go, I want to do this alone." I said as I held onto the railing.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure." she reluctantly released my waist and moved to the side. I smiled with confidence. I slowly moved my right foot forward. I stopped suddenly and winced when I felt the pain traveling up my leg, to my thigh and then traveling back down.

"Are you okay, koi?"

"Yeah, Sango-chan, I'm fine. Just a little pain in my legs, that's all."

"Okay babe." I smiled and leisurely began to walk again, trying to keep my balance. "Relax alright babe."

"I'm trying!" I snapped. I turned back around and suddenly fell on my face.

"Kagome-sama," I heard Sango say as I tried to lift my face off the ground. I could her kneel down beside me and hoist my body up. I hid my face in her shoulder as I cried with disappointment.

_Why is this so difficult? Am I not a half demon? I should have healed by now._

_**Your bones are too broken from your human form to heal like they usually would.**_

_That sucks._

"It's okay, it was your first try koi. You have to work at getting your strength back. How about we go to the exercise machine?"

"Okay," I whispered. I held onto her as she carried me to my wheelchair.

0o0

_**That evening**_

I looked over at Sango who was breathing softly in her sleep with our bowl of popcorn on her lap. I smiled as I reached up to caress her cheek.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps..._

_**What is wrong, Kagome-chan?**_

_It's nothing really…it's just…since I came here. Sango-chan been kind of distant from me, you know? I wonder if it has to do with me being in a wheelchair._

_**Do no worry about such trivial things, Kagome-chan. Sango cares deeply for you. It does not matter if you are in a wheelchair or not.**_

_I guess you're right youkai. I shouldn't worry about such things like that._

I sighed and took the bowl of popcorn off her lap and replaced it on the lamp table. I leaned towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I went back to watching the movie.

_Sango-chan…Don't ever leave me._


	10. Chapter X: Two Faces

_**Chapter Ten: Two Faces**_

_**(Sango's POV)**_

After spending our Saturday afternoon at the movie theater, I decided to treat my new otoutou to ice cream. I watched her with a smile as he stuffed his face with his cookies-n-cream ice cream. He looked up from his devoured dessert and smiled, revealing two gaps in his mouth.

"Want some?" he asked, licking the spoon.

"No, you go ahead and enjoy it," I said before sinking my head into a sports magazine.

"Are you going to buy one for nee-chan? She loves ice cream," he said.

"It'll have melted by the time we get back, but we can bring her something else," I suggested.

"Sango," a womanly voice cooed. I looked up from my magazine and frowned with severe abhorrence.

_Ugh, not her again! What the hell does she want now?_

"What a surprise," she said with a smile as she took a seat. "Who's the cute little boy?"

"I'm Souta."

"You're so adorable," she said as she pinched Souta's cheeks. Hazel eyes turned to me with confusion. I sighed. She was _**not **_going to corrupt Souta into her twisted games.

"What do you want Kikyou?" I asked bluntly. She was really annoying the hell out of me with her constant persistent since the rumor that I had money spread. I don't even know who she's fooling. Before she wouldn't even dream of being caught around me, especially since I'm a lesbian, but now she was hanging off me like I was her girlfriend or something. Dumb bitch.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. Look, I know I seem like a homophobic and a little stuck up-"

"A little?" I blurted out.

"Alright, a lot, but it's just an image. I'm not really like that and I would really like to get to know you better," she said.

"I don't think so."

"Come on…once you get to know me, you'll see I'm not as bad as you think, right Souta?" she said looking towards him. "Convince your sister."

I crossed my arms with a smirk and waited for Souta's response.

"Uh…I don't know what you're trying to do, Sango-chan is going out with _**my **_nee-chan, Kagome, so you need to leave her alone," she replied, picking up another scoop of his half melted ice cream and brought it to his lips.

"Why don't you go," I stated with a smile.

"Alright," she said as she got up and left the area.

_Who does she think she's fooling?_ I returned my eyes back to my magazine.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

After Kohaku-kun dropped my off at the therapy center, I made my way into the room with my wheelchair. The smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils as I continued to roll into the center.

_God, I hate this smell. It makes me so woozy._

"Kagome-sama!' a voice said. I stiffened and turned my chair around to see a smiling boy running towards me. At first, I didn't recognize him until I seen the small ponytail and his violet eyes. A big smile came across my face as I stared at the boy who stood before me.

"Miroku-sama," I said as he hugged me tightly. I flinched a bit, but didn't let him stop hugging me.

_His hugs…they're still warm like before…_

"Oh God, what happened to you?" he asked as he looked me in the eye. "Did she-"I nodded my head. "Oh Kagome-sama," he whispered, looking at me sorrowfully. I looked away from his gaze. I hated it when people gave me that look. I pressed my ears to my hair, and then suddenly perked up. I looked back at him and grabbed his hand.

"So do you work here?"

"Yeah, I started three weeks back. I never thought I would run into you again. I tried to locate you, but it was like you disappeared…until now." He hugged me again.

_**Later that day**_

I took small steps forward as I held on tightly to the railings. "You're doing great Kagome-sama," Miroku said. I looked up and smiled, but lose my balance, falling towards him. I blushed by our close proximity, but he just chuckled and placed me back into my wheelchair. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," I replied with a small smile, still blushing. I looked up into his dark violet eyes and still found him the same sweet boy I always knew him to be.

"Kagome-sama," he started to say as he took my hand. "I-"

"Kagome-chan, what's this about?" I looked to the door and a huge smile came to my lips when I seen my girlfriend. But my smile was hastily wiped off when I seen the jealousy roaring through her green eyes.

Before I could answer, Otoutou appeared from behind her and gasped. "Houshi-sama!" he shouted, running up to him to give him a hug.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Miroku said, bending down to lift him up. He giggled as he gave him another hug.

"I'm great." Miroku smiled and looked towards Sango. If looks could kill, Houshi-sama would have been dead by now.

"Can you put me down now? I want to give nee-chan a hug," he set him down and Souta walked over to me with a smile.

"So you're Miroku," Sango said. "What brings you here?"

"I work here," he quickly said. "And you are…?"

"I'm Sango Taijiya, Kagome-chan's girlfriend," she said.

"Girlfriend?" he looked towards me with an indescribable look.

"Yeah, a girlfriend. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. I…I just didn't know that Kagome-sama liked girls, that's all." He looked back at me. "I better go then, see you tomorrow Kagome-sama."

"Houshi-sama, wait," I said as I watched him leave.

"So the jackass works here huh? How long have you known?"

"I didn't know he work here until today koi," I said. "He's just a friend."

"Yeah right," she snapped. "Friends don't hold hands."

"Oh Sango-chan," I said. I placed my hand to my head, suddenly being struck with a headache. "Please, just take me home."

"Why don't you let Miroku-sama take you home?" she said sarcastically with a nasty attitude.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," she said, walking away.

"Sango!" Souta shouted. "Kagome, is she really going to leave you here?"

"She's just being a jerk," I stated stoically. "Come on, let's go get a taxi."

"But," she picked up my bags.

"It's okay, I can manage on my own," I replied as I moved my chair forward to the exit as Souta helped.

0o0

_**(Normal POV)**_

It was past eleven that night as Sango stared up at the ceiling in her room as she listened to the rumbling of the thunder and heavy rain pouring outside. She was beginning to feel guilty for leaving Kagome behind, since she really hasn't spoken to her at the dinner table earlier. She breathed heavily as she got to her feet and headed out of the room.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

_I can't believe this…I'm going to lose the ability to walk forever and lose my girlfriend…_

I gasped at the sudden loud clap that seemed to cause destruction outside and my room was, for a split second, filled with bright white light from the lightning. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow. My ears twitched at the sound of my door opening and the scent of raspberries and vanilla reached my nose. I pulled my head out of my pillow and wiped my tears away as I listened to the door close.

"Sango-chan," I whispered, sitting up.

"I'm sorry," she said. She stayed by the door. I could feel the uneasiness radiating off her body as she stood timidly. "I was a jerk." I smiled slightly, glad that she had apologized and wiped at my tears that continued to river down my cheeks. "Please don't cry," she said softly. She climbed onto my bed and pushed my bangs away from my eyes. She wiped my tears away and caressed my moistened cheeks.

"I'm so depressed," I whispered with my eyes closed. "But I don't want you to think that I'm a crybaby."

"I don't think you're a crybaby," she replied. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid that I won't walk again," I said, my cheeks getting wetter from my tears. "I'm also afraid of losing you."

"No…that's not going to happen Koi…you won't lose me," she stated, kissing my forehead. "I care about you too much Kagome-sama…too much." I smiled and brushed my lips across hers.

_**The next morning (Shiori's POV)**_

I opened the door that lead to Kagome's room, hoping to brighten her depressing mood. "Good morn-" I gasped at the sight before me.

Sango was sleeping peacefully beside Kagome-chan with her arms wrapped warmly around her waist. They were still fully clothed, but it was still shocking. "Oh God," I whispered as I closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kohaku-kun asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing," I said as I poured myself a cup and took a seat across from him.

"I know you better than you think Shiori," he stated. "Why aren't you helping Kagome?"

"She's still asleep. I'm going to give her some time." I took a sip of my coffee to avoid saying anything about Sango being in the room.

0o0

_**(Kikyou's POV)**_

"I have to find some way to get her attention," I said to my friends as we watched Sango head to the school building. "But how?"

"You know, my cousin works at the therapy center that half breed bitch is supposedly going to...why don't we go give her a visit?" Kagura recommended. I smiled wickedly as a plan same to mind.

_Sango, you will be mine..._

0o0

_**(Normal POV)**_

"So how's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"Not so good," Sango replied, since she was having more confidence in Inuyasha. "I mean, her therapy is going fine, but she's torn apart over the not walking...I wish I could take her place."

"With that kind of talk, I know you really do care about her."

"Of course I care about her," she snapped.

"You can't take away her pain, but you can ease it. Why don't you buy her something special or do something romantic; girl go for that shit all the time."

"I guess I could do something nice for her," she said. A small smile appeared to her face as she thought of a great way to cheer up the girl she was naively falling in love with during the past several months.


	11. Chapter XI:Tender Moments

_**Chapter Eleven: Tender Moments turned into Havoc**_

_**Days later (Kagome's POV)**_

_I wonder what Sango-chan has planned for tonight..._

I was brushing my mid back length hair down. I placed the brush aside and stared at my reflection. I was wearing a light pink colored lipstick and a light sweet perfume along with a simple pink halter and skinny jeans. I sighed as I reached over to grab a pink ribbon that was laying on the table. I grabbed the ends of my hair and tied the ribbon around them.

I was just moving my chair to my bed when I caught a whiff of raspberries and vanilla. I smiled and turned to see Sango peek her head inside.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. She entered the room and walked over to me. "HM, that perfume on you sure smells good," she gave me a kiss, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I giggled, blushing lightly.

"I hope you'll like the romantic dinner I made," she stated as she pushed me forward.

"Romantic dinner?" I said confused. I was still confused to what she was talking about until she rolled me into the dining room where I saw the table graced with a beautiful red table covering, a mantle and candles lit, which helped set the right mood. The food was already set out. I inhaled the aroma of two plates that contained well-done sirloin steaks, covered with mushroom sauce, potato, broccoli and cheese soup and sourdough rolls.

"Oh koishii," I gasped in surprise. "Did you cook?"

"Of course, only the best for my little butterfly." she said, taking a seat beside me.

"All this for me?" I was completely stunned by her sweet actions.

"You don't like it? Did I overdo it?" she asked anxiously.

"No, it's...perfect," I smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled and dug into her steak.

_**Later that evening**_

As we sat quietly watching a movie in the guest room, I snuggled closer into my girlfriend's chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Kagome-sama, I have a gift for you." she sat up and dug into her pants pocket.

"A gift?" I sat up as she handed me a small black box. "Sango-chan, you didn't have to."

"Just open it," she replied.

I stared at her green depths for a moment before sliding off the small box. I gasped in awe as I stared at the expensive piece of jewelry. It was a solid sterling ring with a genuine 5.5-carat emerald-cut heart shaped amethyst in the center. Twenty-two brilliant diamonds caress the graceful band.

"Oh Sango...it's beautiful." I placed the ring on my right hand and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"So it makes us official now," she added with a smile. I looked deep into her green eyes. I could see all the sincerity of her words swirling through them…and that made me love her even more.

_What? Am I…actually admitting that I love Sango-chan? Even as I stare into her beautiful green eyes, I can't help but tell her right now that I love her with all my heart. Ha…it's so funny to think about that just several months ago; I didn't even want to confront my feelings for Sango-chan. I was thinking that it was mortally wrong to like someone of the same sex…and now I'm falling madly in love with her. She's…perfect…she would make a perfect mate…_

_**So you finally accepted the fact that she is your future mate, Kagome-chan?**_

_Yes I have youkai. I love Sango-chan. I don't know what I would do with my life without her in it._

_Kagome-sama…_

_Sango's voice…it sounds like…an angel_

_Kagome-sama…why are you staring at me like that?_

I snapped out of my thoughts and came face to face with dark green depths that were smirking at the longevity my eyes were on hers.

"What?" she smirked at me. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment that I was staring at her for so long, but that embarrassment dissipated as I looked back up at her eyes and could see the amusement she was feeling. I reached my hand up to her cheek and pushed myself into her body. A slight gasp escaped her lips from my sudden movement, but she sighed and nestled her breasts closer to mine.

"What are you trying to do, my little butterfly? Are you just trying to get me aroused?" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I just stared up into her eyes. "What?" she said softly, rubbing her nose against mine. She sighed in content as she moved to nip at my nose.

"I love you," I whispered as I caressed her face. Her skin was incredibly soft to the touch and a sudden urge to nip it filled me. But I didn't have to fulfill my wanting because she just smiled and leaned over, brushing her lips across mine lovingly. I moaned softly as I felt her tongue plunge into my mouth, exploring the insides of my cheeks.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against mine and sighed softly. "Sango, if you want-"

"No Kagome-sama," she said immediately. "I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for."

"But I am ready." I smiled and grabbed her hand, placing it on my chest. Since I never let her touch me so intimately, I knew that this would be a sure sign that I was ready to take her as my mate.

"But I don't want you to feel pressure into this. It's so new for you," she replied as she looked me in the eye. "You're too special to me."

"Sango-chan," I said, touched that she was attempting to make sure I was sure. I touched her face and looked into her anxious green eyes. "You're special to me too. I love you with my whole being and I don't ever want to let you go."

She just stared at me with this confused look before admiration poured out of her eyes and she leaned towards me and taking my lips with her. She then slowly began to untie my shirt and lifted over my head and tossed it to the side. Her hands traveled to the back of my candy-apple push-up bra and unsnapped it; she tossed that to the side also. A blush quickly covered my cheeks when I realized, for the first time, I sat in front of her half naked. Her eyes bulged as she admired my C cup breasts.

"You like what you see?" she nodded and kissed my lips once more. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her warm and inviting body and pulled her back towards my bed. I gripped the ends of her tight skull shirt and lifted it over her head. She continued to kiss my lips and moved down to my neck. I let out small moans as she sucked and nibbled at my neck.

Suddenly she moved her soft lips away from my neck and I whimpered from the lost of contact. She chuckled before replacing her lips to my taut nipples. I arched my back into her touch and moaned. "Oh, that feels so good." As soon as those words left my mouth, she stopped and sat up. I could feel her eyes burning a hole into my body. I looked down to where she sat by my legs.

"What's wrong Sango-chan? Why did you stop?"

"Kagome, I don't want to have sex with you."

My heart stopped when those words left her lips. I could feel the burning sensation behind my eyes as I cast them down to my bed. I grasped my blankets in my hands as I tried to fight the urge to cry.

_I knew it…it was too good to be true…_

"You mean you don't want to have sex with a cripple?" I looked up at her with tears running down my cheeks.

"No Kagome-sama, I don't want to just _have _sex with you, I want us to be on the same level; physically, mentally and emotionally. In short terms, I want to make love to you. But I can't do that unless I _know _that I love you. Right now, I know that you're special to me, but I want this feeling to be more."

I stared at her with wide eyes as I listened to the words flow beautifully from her lips.

_She doesn't want to have sex with me…she wants to __**make love**__ to me…_

"Sango," I sat up, "I understand. If you don't want to have sex until you're sure of your feelings for me, then I respect that. Plus anyway," I pulled her head to me and crushed my lips against hers, "it would make our first time even healthier." She smiled and went into the long and passionate kiss. She gently pushed me back and kept kissing me until we heard a door creak open and a voice snap,

"I knew it; I turn my back for one night and you go right ahead and make this a hotel suite." Sango quickly sat up and I hid behind her back. "I need to speak to you right now Sango."

I looked over at Sango as her body tensed from being caught off guard before she turned around to me. She placed a brief kiss on my lips before getting up, grabbing her shirt and following behind her brother. I let a sigh escape my lips before I heard my brother peak into my room.

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I accidentally told Kohaku that I was sleeping in another room."

"Oh Souta, how could you?" I said softly before opening my arms to him. He immediately jumped in and cried. I laid my head atop of his and cried along with him.

_Sango…please be alright…_

0o0

_**(Sango's POV)**_

"I won't have her stay here anymore! Especially if you're going to be playing these games!" Kohaku shouted in his office.

"We weren't doing anything," I replied as I looked to the side. I was feeling embarrassed.

"If I hadn't gone in when I did, you two would've been under the covers," he stated in a calmer tone. "If you don't keep your pants on,"

"I just told you we weren't doing anything!" I shouted. God he is such a fucking prick, it isn't funny. "You treat me like I'm some boy. Kohaku, have you forgotten that I'm a girl and a lesbian at that? Like Kagome-sama could get pregnant from me licking her pussy."

"You will cease your talking right now Sango! I do not want to hear any of that filthy junk spewing from your lips!" I gasped and stepped back a bit.

_So that's how Kohaku feels about me being a lesbian…_

"Do you understand Sango?!" I snapped from my thoughts and stared hatefully at my elder brother.

"Is that how you feel about me Kohaku? Do you hate me for being a lesbian?"

"I don't hate you but what you are doing is wrong in the eyes of the Lord! People of the same sex should not be together! It is not right!"

"What does it matter to you anyway?! You're not a homosexual Kohaku! I am! I'll live with my consequences and you are not to pass judgment on who I decide to be with!"

"Yeah you suddenly decide to be with a stupid, useless, worthless half breed that didn't want you in the first damn place! You are so stupid for trying to use that…abomination for your own satisfaction!"

"I'm not like you!" I quickly snapped. I couldn't listen to anything else that spewed out from his lips. Before I knew what happened, I felt something hard against my cheek and fell back onto the floor. Tears instantly came to my eyes as I placed my hand on my bruised cheek. I looked up at my brother with hatred brewing deep inside my eyes.

"How dare you..." I whispered ominously. He just stared at me coldly before turning away from me. I stood up to my feet, my hand still on my cheek. "How dare you...you stupid limped dick bastard!"

"Don't you dare disrespect me!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Kagome won't be staying here anymore and that's final!"

"But-"

"Get out of my office, you fucking disgrace!" he shouted. I gasped. "Go do your homework; that's what you're supposed to be doing!"

I tightened my fist as I headed out the office, tears streaming down my face.

_I can't believe that fucking prick bastard! I can't believe he...just said that...to me...Am I really a disgrace?_

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

As I watched my girlfriend pace back and forth in my room, I sighed, thinking about earlier.

_I can't believe I was about to give in to Sango's seduction...when Miroku seduced me, I could've easily gotten over it because I didn't see him as a lover, but Sango...I love her and view her as my lover and mate. But because of that, I'm getting kicked out and Kohaku had said some horrible things to her. I can feel her pain. Poor Sango-chan..._

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't apologize Kagome-sama; it wasn't your fault," she replied as she placed her weight onto my bed. "I was the idiot; I shouldn't have left the door unlocked."

"But we weren't going to do anything thought, so why should I still leave?"

She just looked at me with swollen red eyes from all the crying she had done before coming to my room and sighed. She placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. I could feel the wetness of tears sliding down my arm as I felt her body quiver.

"Sango-chan...don't cry koi. Kohaku was just mad, he didn't mean anything of the things he said."

"Kagome...he _**did **_mean it. I knew that was how he felt about me being a lesbian all along. But I just...I just wanted to believe that he loved me enough to look past it...I guess not since I'm such a fucking disgrace in his eyes..." a sob escaped her throat as she tightened her hold on me.

"And now, he's going to kick you out because I'm dating you. He didn't want us to have sex because he believes it's disgusting. He's going to kick you out because of me...I'm so sorry Kagome-sama," she cried

"Sango-chan..." she lifted her head and I could see the tears practically falling from her eyes. My heart pained to see her like this.

_Damn that Kohaku for what he done!_

"Sango, you are _**not **_a disgrace. You choose who you want to love, okay? If there are to be consequences to pay later in your life, then so be it. But if you want something to remember for every time someone call you something bad, just know that you will have that one person that loves you no matter what."

"Kagome..." she whispered so softly that I almost missed it. She grabbed my face and crushed her lips on mine. "Thank you...I won't let you be on the streets. I'll think of something, okay?" I nodded and met her lips once again.

0o0

_**(Sango's POV)**_

After explaining my side of the story before that damn bastard could tell her something completely different, Shiori sighed and said, "Oh Sango, I don't think Kohaku would like the idea of keeping Kagome at my apartment."

"Please Shiori; anywhere else wouldn't feel suitable and you help her partially all the time anyway." I looked up when I heard shoes clicking across the waxed hardwood floor. I turned around and frowned at the dark presence that stood by the door.

"What nonsense are you feeding into Shiori's mind, Sango?" Kohaku asked as he entered fully into the room.

"Sango is just telling me about Kagome," Shiori said as she faced him.

0o0

_**(Kagome's POV)**_

"I can't believe you were caught doing the nasty," Rin giggled as she dropped down on my bed beside me. "So how was she?"

"What? Are you serious Rin? I thought you were straight."

"I am. I'm just curious, that's all. So how was she?"

"We didn't do anything," I crossed my arms. "I told you, we decided not to do anything until we're really sure that this is what we want."

"But I thought you wanted to do it with her?"

"She doesn't want to until she's sure that she loves me, so we could both enjoy it more." I replied. I frowned at her to show her she was annoying me.

"Well, that's good. That shows she cares about you." she smiled, oblivious to my annoyed expression.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"I can get Yashie to hook you up with a apartment...he knows people...that's how I got my place." she smiled again.

"With what money?" I asked anxiously. "I can't even walk yet; and what about Souta?"

0o0

"You will be staying with Shiori," I stared at his hard gaze, which was on me like a rapid dog, "Souta will stay here."

"But I don't want to be separated from Souta. I've never been separated from Souta before."

"well, apparently you have Kagome...you have been so busy fucking Sango," I could see his eyes grow darker from the mention of sex between us, "to not even notice that you leave him in a damn room for three hours without supervision," he snapped.

"Nothing happened, he was fine and I didn't fuck Sango-chan."

"Anything could've happened!" he snapped loudly. I growled.

"What could've happened to him that hasn't already happened since we were living with that fucking worm of a mother? You dumb bastard, what, you let people who shouldn't be in this house in to harm my otoutou?"

"Keep talking that shit and I'll place you and your _**otoutou **_in a foster agency and let them make sure that they separate you two for the rest of your fucking lives! Would you like that to happen Kagome?" he said with such coldness in his voice, I could feel a chill run through her body.

"No," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then start packing your worthless shit tonight; tomorrow Shiori will come for you," he said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Is that all?" I said through indignant tears.

"Yes, you can go." he kept his eyes down on his paper. I slowly pulled my chair forward. When I reached the door, I turned my head, told him that he was a heartless homophobic bastard and rolled out.

_**That night**_

_That stupid bastard! I can't believe him!_

I sighed angrily and closed my eyes.I turned on my side, grabbed a book off the floor and switched on my reading lamp. I opened it to a desired page and began to read. But the book couldn't keep my focus from my obvious pain. I looked up from the reading material over to the empty bed beside me. I sighed.

_That stupid bastard. Couldn't even let Souta sleep with me for one last time. I can't fucking stand him!_

I looked back into my book and didn't noticed the small tears stains that were filling up my book.

_That stupid homophobic bastard!_

_0o0_

_**(Sango's POV)**_

As I entered her brightly lit bedroom, I walked towards the bed that contained my girlfriend. She was sleeping right in the middle of the mattress with her book still in her hand. I smiled at how cute and innocent she looked and reached over to turn her reading lamp off. I climbed into bed and laid my body beside her. Seeing the ring on her finger, I placed my hand over hers.

"Sango..." she whispered softly in her sleep. I leaned in a little closer and noticed her wet cheeks.

"Oh Kagome-sama," I whispered. I pulled her body closer to mine and closed my eyes for sleep.

_Kagome...I'm sorry..._


	12. Chapter XII: Trouble Ascends

_**Chapter Twelve: Trouble Ascends**_

_**Days later**_

I took a bite out of my burger and growing more irritated with Inuyasha watching me. "So why don't you just cut class today and go see her Sango? Spend the rest of the afternoon with her."

I looked over at Inuyasha with a quizzical look. I took another bite from my burger and placed a finger to my chin. "I guess I could do that," I said carefully.

"Mind if I sit here?" Inuyasha and I looked behind us and a deep scowl came across my features. She set her tray beside mine. "So what's new?"

"Nothing...why aren't you having lunch over there with your friends?" I asked, annoyed at her presence. I wish she would just leave me alone, stupid bitch.

"Because I wanted to have lunch with you." she took a bite out of her French fry.

"Well," I turned to Inuyasha to see him stand up and clear his throat. "I better go see what Rin's up to, see you later Sang."

"Inuyasha." I gave him a 'why are you leaving me with her?' look. He just smiled and took off, leaving me behind to deal with the problem alone.

_I will get that bastard for leaving me like that!_

"I went to see Kagome-chan the other day at the therapy center," I turned back to her. "She's getting better with the help of that boy."

"What boy?" I glared at her.

"She loves his company; she was giggling and holding his hand."

"Oh stop your bullshit Kikyou," I snapped, getting up. "Why would you care for Kagome-sama anyway? You made a fool out of her when she first came here; I know you didn't go see her, you made that shit up."

"Fine, don't believe me. But just remember Sango-chan, you can't change a person's sexuality. If she was straight first, she will always be straight...no matter how hard you try, you will never get her to love you like you want her to. Her heart will always belong to that one guy...whose name I believe is Miroku."

I just gave her the finger as I walked away.

_How would she know that bitch...unless she really did go see Kagome and she didn't tell me._

I walked out the school building and headed towards Shiori's apartment.

0o0

_**(Kikyou)**_

"So did she buy it?" Kagura and Kanna asked me as they walked up to the empty table.

"I think she did...that info your cousin gave me Kagura will sure be a great help to me...Sango will soon be mine.

0o0

_**(Kagome)**_

After spending the whole entire day alone in this small apartment, the sound of the doorbell caused me to jump out of my skin.

_Damn that bell's loud!_

I rolled my wheelchair out of my room towards the front door. The doorbell rang again. "Who is it?"

"It's me," an angelic voice called out through the door. I smiled broadly as I quickly unlocked it and swung it open.

"Hi." I backed up to let her in. She smiled and entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." she gave me a kiss and pushed me forward.

_She is so sweet..._

0o0

"Kagome-sama?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled in deep relaxation. I let out a soft moan as her soft hands caressed my thighs and legs.

"Did Kikyou happen to drop by the therapy center to see you?" my ears perked up.

"Kikyou?" I opened my eyes. "No."

"You don't have to lie."

"Why would I lie Sango-chan?" I got off my stomach and sat up. "Why would you think I'm lying?"

She looked up at my eyes and then quickly averted them to the other side of the room. "It's just...Kikyou said she went to see you and she saw that guy Miroku." I gazed at her confusingly.

"I don't know how Kikyou knows Miroku, but I never seen her Sango. Please don't doubt me."

She stood up from the floor and sat down beside me. A gentle smile came to her soft lips as she touched my face. "I just wanted to know. I do not doubt you, koi." she quieted, drawing circled in my cheeks as she stared into my eyes. "Kagome, I..."

"What? What is it?"

"I-I love you."

"You...you love me?" I asked, overwhelmed by her words. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled with bliss as I pulled her to me and kissed her wonderful lips.

_She loves me...like I love her..._

0o0

I raised myself up to the railings as I stood up straight and slowly moved forward to the end without any help.

_Yes, I knew I could do it!_

When I reached the end and made my way back to my wheelchair, the scent of wild berries mixed with earth reached my nose. I looked up to see Houshi-sama extending his hand.

_Miroku-sama..._

I took his welcoming hand and let him help me back to my wheelchair.

"I was watching you...you're getting better." he smiled.

"Thanks. I thought you weren't talking to me; after you met Sango-chan, you disappeared."

"You really like that girl...she looks like a punk." he pushed me forward.

0o0

_**(Kikyou)**_

"She's a little slut," Kagura commented.

"Now I'm sure I can get my hands on Sango." I said.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

"So you said the L word?" Inuyasha inquired. He bit into his sandwich. "Once you say the L word, it's over."

"What's over?" I stuffed my face with my cheese steak.

"Your life...you never tell a girl you love her...even if you do. Besides, you're too young for that shit." he looked over at the cheerleaders who were practicing their cheers by the field.

"It felt right to tell her Inuyasha." I burped. "Don't tell me you haven't told Rin you love her."

"Hmm, well, maybe once, but it wasn't serious." he quieted when we seen a girl making her way towards us. "Here she comes."

"Hey guys." she smiled and sat beside Inuyasha. She took out her lunch. "How's Kagome? I haven't seen her in a week."

"She's getting better at her walking," I said with a smile. "Soon she won't need that wheelchair."

"That's good to hear," Rin said with a smile.

0o0

As I took out my books from my locker for my next class, I looked up to see Kikyou approaching. "Hey," she said seductively.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go out with me." I looked over at her and could see the confidence radiating off her. I couldn't help but laugh at her overconfidence.

"No chance." I slammed my locker shut and headed down the hallway.

"Listen Sango, if you think Kagome is faithful...you better think twice because the tramp is cheating on you with that guy from the therapy center," Kikyou acknowledged.

"First of all, don't call Kagome-sama a tramp because the only tramp I see is standing in front of me, so stop telling me all these damn lies and leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine, if you don't want to believe me, then don't, but when you catch her, you'll be the one coming to me." she walked away.

"What a bitch," I mumbled as I continued walking.

_What if she really __**is **__cheating on me with that guy?_

0o0

After cutting all my afternoon classes and heading down to the therapy center, I made my way through the facility and looked into the exercise room. I smiled when I seen my girlfriend holding onto the railings...with Miroku holding onto her waist from behind, what the hell?

_So it's true. Wait, I can't go in there acting like a damn fool. I've got to stay calm. But I __**will**__ have to be tough on this asshole._

"You're doing good Kagome-sama," that damn bastard said as he held on tighter to her waist. I growled low in my throat as I made my way over to them. As I made my way over, he looked up at me, a deep frown crossing his face. That fucking bastard.

"Kagome-sama," I said sweetly, trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice. I was trying to show her that I wasn't pissed that her ex was holding onto her so...intimately. She looked up with a great big smile, oblivious to how fake my voice sounded.

"Sango-chan! What a surprise." I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her face flushed a light pink as she stared into my eyes. She moved up and kissed me softly yet passionately. When she pulled away, she smiled once again. "It's so nice to see you sweetie." she said.

I smiled and touched her cheek. "It's always wonderful to see you koi."

"Um...sorry to interrupt your little 'special moment' but Kagome has to get back to finishing her therapy if you don't mind." I looked up at Miroku's bothered expression. I looked down to where his arms were still hooked around Kagome's waist. I frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Miroku, can you back off from my girlfriend?"

"Why don't you back off," he snapped, shrugging my hand off his shoulder. "You don't even know what Kagome-sama's going through. You're not even here half the time."

"Um, I have a thing called _school _and _homework_, so I can't come see her all the time at the therapy center you prick, but I do know what she goes through so don't you dare tell me I don't."

"Whatever. That's what you say now, but watch, someone's going to come and sweep her off her feet and treat her like a queen and not act like a dumb ass and leave her somewhere dangerous to defend herself."

"Miroku stop that. Sango-chan does care about me; she was just angry that day." Kagome said as she stared at Miroku.

"Don't try to defend this...lesbian smut. She thinks she's so tough, but she's just a little bitch that needs to learn that pussy isn't for ladies and go find a dick to hop on. I don't even know why you even pity her Kagome-sama. I know that you don't actually care for this girl no more than just a friend. You're not gay, so leave her alone and let the real person here take care of you."

When those words left his mouth, I completely lost it. Before he even knew what was happening, I had slammed him against the wall. He stared wide-eyed at me from my sudden actions.

"How dare you..." I snarled. "How dare you tell Kagome shit like that? I don't give a fuck with how disgusting you see this relationship as, but it's none of your damn business. Kagome doesn't want you and you're just the fuck jealous that she would rather have a girl satisfy her than some fucking limp dick bastard like you."

"Whatever! I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say, _Sango _because you have no value in this world in my eyes. Kagome...she can still be saved from bitches like you. I don't even know why she would even choose to be with a lesbian who can't even keep her temper under control and stop causing pain for her."

I slammed him further into the wall. "Don't you dare tell Kagome that I just cause her pain!"

He snorted. "Whatever! Now move the hell out of my way!"

"Why don't you make me? Since you think you're so damn tough?" I smirked and punched him in the stomach. The scraping of chairs and sneakers and shoes thudding across the floor could be heard through the whole center as I stared at this homophobic bastard.

"Please stop…Sango-chan!" I felt someone hold my shoulder and I instantly started to relax. But that instant relaxation didn't stay because that bastard suddenly pushed me back. I fell back into her body behind me and could hear her yelp before hearing a thud. I looked behind me to see Kagome sprawled out on the floor.

_Kagome…_

Deciding to leave Kagome alone with the jackass to talk whatever problems he was having out, I quickly made my way out of the center.

0o0

_**(Kagome)**_

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku said as he reached out to touch my arm. I pulled away angrily.

"No, don't bother to help me you jerk." I didn't want to hear a thing that he had to say. I couldn't believe him. "You've done enough."

"But Kagome-"

"No you said enough Miroku. Sango-chan, take me home please? Sango-chan?" I looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

_She left me…again_

"Kagome-sama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things about your…girlfriend. I was just mad, that's all." I turned quickly to him with anger swelling in my eyes.

"Well, you're right. You still shouldn't have said that though. At least now, I know how you feel about me being with someone of the same sex." I rolled out of the room.

"Wait! Kagome, tell me…does she hit you?"

"No! She may seem violent at times, but she's nothing like she portrays."

"Well, alright, but if she does, please just come out and say it. I don't want you suffering like that anymore."

I sighed. "Whatever. See you later Miroku."

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

"Get another trainer to help you!" I shouted. "I won't have you around that asshole! Who does he think he is; telling me to back off my own girlfriend?"

_Not to mention that I was disgusting and have no value in this world._

"Oh Sango," she said in a low tone. "If you don't trust me-"

"I don't trust _him _Kagome! He's a sneaky bastard." I sat down on the sofa. "He thinks by helping you, he can gain your heart again."

"He helps me because he wants to Sango," she said. "Miroku knows I value his friendship and that's it."

"Yeah right," I snapped. "You still like him. You don't want to be with a girl who has no value on this earth."

"Sango," she rolled over to me and held my face in her hands. "I love you, remember? I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to stay by your side forever."

"Yeah right." I slapped her hands away. "Don't lie to me Kagome. Please…don't lie to me."

"Sango,"

"Just shut up okay?" I snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sango? Why are you acting like I don't love you? Is your ego so big that you're becoming just like you was before? A stupid egoistical bastard that only cares about their selves?" she snapped back.

"No! I'm starting to doubt that you actually do love me. Remember it took you forever to finally come out and say that you liked me? How am I supposed to know that you could suddenly start loving me?"

She sucked in a lungful of air before turning away from me. "You know what, if that's how you feel, then get out. Get the hell out of Shiori's apartment."

"Fine." I grabbed my belongings and walked out.

0o0

_**That evening**_

_How stupid could I have been? Baka! How could I just accuse her of having an affair with that bastard? Baka! I should return to Shiori's and apologize…but she might not accept it. _Sigh _it wouldn't hurt to try anyway._

0o0

_I'm now standing outside of Kagome's new home and I'm nervous. Is this the end of our relationship? Just because I was so jealous at the thought of Kagome coming to her senses and leaving me to be 'straight' again? _Sigh_I hope that she forgives me. Baka! I've been calling myself that for a while now but I am. How could I chase away the best thing that ever happened to me? I suck up enough courage and ring the doorbell. I'm waiting patiently, yet nervously for her to come to the front door. While I waited, I rehearsed in my head how I was going to apologize. But nothing that I came up with even sounded remotely right to say in a delicate situation like this. I was about to turn away after waiting for forty-five minutes when I heard the door creak open. My heart stopped as I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I just knew deep in my heart that Kagome was who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life._

_I opened my mouth to say anything to her, but nothing would come out. When she opened the door further, a sudden urge came over me. I just leap into her arms and wept openly. I don't know what was leaving my mouth, but all I knew it was something that she wanted to hear because she brought my head out of her breasts and wiped my tears away. She softly said that she was sorry and said that she loved me. I stared in disbelief at her and finally said what I wanted to say this whole night._

'_I'm sorry Kagome-sama and I love you with all my heart…' she smiled slightly and brought her lips to mine._

0o0

_Throughout the rest of the night, after making up and forgetting the world around us and how we're shunned for who we are, our desires and our wants, I laid upon Kagome as we devour one another with each intense kiss. We gave up to temptation and articulated our love for one another._

0o0

_**The next morning (Shiori)**_

I entered my house after a late shift, exhausted as hell. I shrugged off my coat and purse and hung them in the closet and made my way to the back room where Kagome resided. "Kagome-chan, I'm home." I opened the door to see...Sango asleep with Kagome lying peacefully upon her naked chest. "Oh dear," I whispered as I closed the door.

0o0

"I won't have this in my home." their eyes never met mine. "This is the reason why Kohaku-kun was upset and separated you two."

"It was my fault and I'm sorry," Sango replied. She turned her green eyes to meet mine and I could see the hurt that was swirling in them. "But Kohaku was going to separate us anyway because...he believes that I'm a disgrace for what I like." My eyes softened when I remembered the awful words that Kohaku had said to his younger sister.

"Sango, I don't want you over when I'm not here alright?" I looked over at Kagome who was still not meeting my eyes.

"Alright." she replied softly as she laid her head on Kagome's shoulder. I watched as glistening tears fell down her cheeks. Kagome raked her fingers through her chestnut brown tresses and planted kisses on her head. I sighed.

_Kohaku, what's wrong with your sister loving this girl? She makes her happy...isn't that what you wanted since the death of your parents?_


	13. Chapter XIII: Destroyer of Relationships

_THOUGHTS OF BOTH MAIN CHARACTERS OR CHARACTERS THAT WERE JUST RECENTLY HURT_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or am making any money from this story

_**Chapter Thirteen: Destroyer of Relationships**_

_**Weeks later**_

_After our first time together, I started to return to cut my classes habitually to drop by Shiori's apartment during the afternoons. We were enjoying each other's company under the covers like we were two giddy school girls...which we are anyway. I can't stay away from this girl. She was the best thing that ever happened to me...for me_

0o0

_**The following afternoon**_

As I was heading into school, for once pleased with my life, I smiled when I seen Inuyasha-sama standing by the school building. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder. He looked back at me and grinned. "Hey...you and Kagome still do it every time you see each other?"

I blushed and stammered, "That's none of your business."

He smirked and shook his head. "OK, you've got to tell me what it's like to do it with her," he added, "I mean she's in a wheelchair."

"Inuyasha!" I snapped.

"Just answer the question Sango. What's it like for a girl to sleep with another girl?" he insisted.

"The only reason it's good is because we love each other." I smiled.

"Oh Kami, you know what, don't even bother telling me if you're going to add in the L word...see you later Sango." he walked away. I chuckled, closed my locker door and headed to class.

_Whatever Inuyasha. You will soon find out that loving someone always make the world seem brighter. You have a special girl, just let your heart go and love her like I have with mine._

0o0

_**(Mysterious woman)**_

I entered the therapy center and looked around, noticing a recipient's counter at the far end. I walked up to a woman who sat behind it. She looked up with her hazel-gray eyes and smiled pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Miroku Houshi."

"Uh, I think he's in the cafeteria having lunch. It's down the hall."

"Thank you, Miss..." I studied her name tag, "Miss Ayame." I flashed a smile and headed down the hall. Once I entered through the double doors, my eyes searched around the large cafeteria, hoping to find the boy. I finally spotted him sitting by himself. I smiled devilishly as I made my way over. "Hi."

He looked up at me with confused violet eyes before taking a bite from his sandwich. "Uh, hi?"

"Um, you might not know me-"

"I _don't _know you."

"Oh, well, I'm one of Kagome's friends."

"That's weird; I never seen you here," he replied as he studied my face. I smiled and waved my hand to dismiss what he had just said.

"I don't like coming into these places. Anyway, I came by because Kagome wanted me to give you this. She was a little too shy to do it herself." I pulled out a white envelope and placed it in his hand. "Here."

"Why would Kagome be shy with me?"

"She's gone throuhg so much lately, she just didn't have the courage to tell you in person." I bowed. "Well, I better go."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Just read the letter," I said. "I have to go now." I quickly headed out of the cafeteria. I listened attentively behind the double doors as he opened the letter. I could hear some mumbling before a soft whisper left his mouth.

"Why didn't you just tell me," he whispered as he continued to read the long paragraph. I smiled wickedly as I left out the therapy center. I knew that the little idiot 'friend' of that lowly mongrel was going to believe anything that would 'supposedly' come from Kagome.

_Phase I is complete._

0o0

_**That evening (Normal)**_

As Shiori entered the dark apartment with several grocery bags, she stopped to see Sango and Kagome cuddled up on the sofa asleep. "Oh dear," she moaned. She turned on the lights as Sango slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at the source of intruding the light into the small room and seen her makeshift aunt standing by the light switch. She turned her green eyes away and went to waking up her girlfriend. "I didn't expect to see you here." she headed into the kitchen.

"Damn." she got up and grabbed her bag, suddenly feeling unwanted by Shiori.

"You're leaving?" Kagome asked as she stretched and sat up.

"Yeah. Shiori's home and she don't seem thrilled to see me." Kagome got up and hugged her warmly.

"Don't forget to pick me up at the center tomorrow," she said with a smile. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I won't forget." she kissed her and headed towards the door.

"Wait...let me walk you to the door." she slowly headed towards her.

"You don't have to," she said, letting her grab onto her arm for support.

"But I want to and besides, I'm already halfway there." she walked her to the door.

"I'm glad you're almost finished with the therapy. Soon you can start school again," she said giving Kagome a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." she smiled and held the door open. She smiled and headed out the apartment.

0o0

"Has Sango been over without my presence Kagome?" Shiori asked as she put away the groceries.

"Uh no...it was just today. She got out early and dropped by." she lied.

"You don't have to lie to me Kagome. I won't be angry."

"She comes over sometimes," she said avoiding her eyes. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, only disappointed you didn't tell me," Shiori added, "You know I'm like your elder sister Kagome."

"I know." she grabbed a bag of groceries and started putting them away with Shiori. "Tomorrow, Sango is going to pick me up so she'll be here early."

"Alright, just keep it PG." she smiled as Kagome giggled.

0o0

_**The next day (Kagome)**_

I waited outside on a bench for my girlfriend to arrive in her brother's Cadillac. The cool spring evening air blew playfully across my face as I drifted into a daydream. But I quickly snapped out of it when I heard someone call my name. I looked to my side and seen the silhouette of a person heading to me. I sniffed the air for any scents and came across an earth smell.

"Miroku," I said as I got to my feet.

_That damn bastard. I still haven't forgiven him for what he said to Sango or me._

I watched him make his way to me. "What do you want Miroku?" I said as he stood in front of me. Before I knew it, he pulled me into his arms.

"I was looking all over for you," he said, looking into my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked, bemused.

"About how you felt towards me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, you don't have to pretend anymore. I do feel the same and I'm glad you do too."

"But what-" I was silenced as he placed his lips on mine. My stomach churned as I struggled away from the kiss, but he just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I slammed my hands into his chest and pulled my lips away.

"What the fuck is this?" my eyes went wide as I turned to stare at Sango.

_Sango?_

My body wasn't reacting as I watched Sango pushed Miroku to the ground.

"It's over you gay bitch. Kagome doesn't want anything to do with you!" Miroku snapped.

"What!" Sango and I shouted. She turned to me with confusion and anger in her eyes. "What's going on Kagome?"

"Here." Miroku passed her the letter. She snatched it and quickly read over it.

"What is this? Kagome," she chocked. "Is this really what you think about me? After all I have done for you, _this _is how you repay me? How could you?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't write that letter Sango-chan. Where did you get that Miroku?"

"Who cares where I got it from? You wrote it."

"I care where it came from because I didn't write the fucking letter, you dumb ass!" I spat.

"Don't try to stick up for that asshole. Now tell her to back the fuck off." Miroku replied.

"Who are you calling an asshole, you son of a bitch?" Sango snapped. She punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and Sango continued punching him, kicking him and she even tried to stomp him, but he kept moving around like an ant.

"Sango-chan!Sango-chan please stop!" I shouted. I grabbed onto her like before. She turned to face me and I could see and smell the tears in her green eyes.

"You still like this guy and you want_ me _out of the picture?"

"No Sango," I pleaded apprehensively as I held tighter to her shirt. "You're the only person I have feeling for...I love you."

The look she gave me was a look that I never again want to see from anyone. Her face contorted into anger as she pulled away from my grip. "Yeah right," she snapped. "You know what Kagome? When I said that I loved you...I lied...I only said it because I felt sorry for you and I wanted some from you. This, I should remind you, gave up so easily, you little whore."

"No..." I breathed as I stepped away from her, "You wouldn't do that to me."

"I did." she said callously. "Besides, why would I want to be with a worthless mongrel that couldn't even protect her own brother from their _mother_? You're a damn hanyou and couldn't even stop a pathetic ningen as your mother. You are pathetic, Kagome Higurashi."

"No..." my throat closed up. I couldn't breathe as I stared at Sango. Her eyes were filled with such hate and loathing for me, that I couldn't help but downcast my eyes away from her. But she wouldn't allow my eyes away from hers because she had suddenly grabbed my chin and forced it up.

"Yes, you stupid mongrel. You are pathetic. You're as much a failure in this relationship as I guess you have been for everything else in your miserable, pointless existence. You're worthless Kagome."

I couldn't catch my breath. Why is she saying this stuff to me? I thought...I thought she loved me.

"I'm not worthless." My voice was hoarse as I stared into Sango's green eyes…the same eyes that now held hate for me.

"I can see it, you know. I can see all the way down into the blackest hole in your heart." I drew in my breath, unable to break free from Sango's hateful gaze. "That dark hole inside is where you hide the truth, isn't it? The place where you hide the fact that you are completely and utterly worthless. Every time your own weakness can't protect your love one," she snickered loudly before spatting on my cheek, "if you can even say you have a loved one anymore, every time your very existence made your damn brother suffer on your behalf-you can feel it in the depths of your heart. You are nothing."

I couldn't speak. Tears were coming to my eyes as she finally released my chin and moved away from me. My mind raced with so many emotions and thought as I watched her head to her car.

_I'm not worthless. I'm not…_I stared, frozen as she opened the car door and jumped in.

_I can't be nothing. I can't. I am something, am I?_

I could hear the car ignition start, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't move…not after what she said. I listened as the car drove off and still I didn't move. I fell back onto the bench in complete disbelief. Miroku slowly got off the floor and moved beside me. I lifted my hand to my cheek and swiped at the gooey residue that was left on my cheek. I wiped my hand across the bench, clutching the wood in my hands.

"I'm…not nothing." I looked to the side, staring at the ground before finally breaking down crying in anguish.

_I'm…nothing_

_**Later that night**_

_I'm now lying curled up in my bed, no more tears able to leave. I know my eyes are the size of saucers now because of how much I was crying, but that doesn't stop me from still trying to continue. It may have been hours since I last seen Sango...wow, even saying her name brings tears to my eyes. I still can't believe that it's over. The best relationship I ever had is now over. Why did it have to happen like this?_

_The sounds of heels clicking on the floor into my room reached my ears, but I didn't move to acknowledge the person. I pulled myself into a tighter ball and pressed my face further into my tear-soaked pillow._

"_Would you like to eat something?" I can feel weight being applied to my bed and the side sunk down. I shook my head and dug my claws into my arms, drawing blood. She touched my arm, but I didn't have enough energy to pull away. "Kagome, you have to eat."_

"_I'm not hungry." I whispered hoarsely, closing my eyes. "I'm tired. I'm just going to shower and sleep." I can feel her soft brown eyes staring at me with sadness in them, but I don't want her pity. I'm not worth her pity. Sango's right. I'm nothing. Pathetic. Worthless. A stupid mongrel who gave into the temptation so quickly. A stupid whore. More tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them out. Why cry when I now know the truth?_

_She touched my arm again and this time, I was able to flinch away. She pulled back and said that if I needed to talk that she'll be in the kitchen. The weight was relieved from my bed and she left the room. I sighed in despair and hugged my pillow. I wish that I never met Sango. I wish I never felt so attracted to her. I wish I never allowed her in my life. But the biggest thing that I wish had never happened right now? I wish I never fell in love with her. Maybe if I haven't, I wouldn't be in so much pain. Everything would still be the way that it should be. I would still be with Kumiko and Souta-kun and..._

_It doesn't matter anymore. Sango hates me and I'm left all alone once again. I guess it was better this way. Sango-chan...Why did you not let me explain? Why did you say those things to me? Was that how you felt about me the whole time? Damn you Sango Taijiya. Damn you to hell._

0o0

_**Days later (Sango)**_

_Finally I'm free! I'm free from the grip that filthy mongrel had on me. I never have to worry about her ever again. That damn bastard will now have to worry about her now, not me. Now I'm dating Kikyou, despite how she used to treat me. I always did kind of like her anyway, but never thought about getting with her because of how she thought about homosexual people. That and I had that damn half breed who I thought loved me, but I guess not. Now that I'm dating Kikyou, I have become instantly popular, even though I was already popular because of my money. I'm glad that I no longer will be held back by that little slut. I knew deep in my heart that she still liked that bastard. I just wished that she told me she did. It wouldn't hurt as much._

_But now, I hate her. I loathe her. She is nothing to me. Kagome Higurashi, damn you to hell. Damn you to hell for breaking my heart. Damn you to hell for allowing me to come into your life. Damn you to hell for meeting me. Damn you to hell allowing me to fall in love with you. Damn you to fucking hell, you fucking bastard._

0o0

"Come on Sango, go talk to her," Inuyasha insisted. "It was an enormous misinterpretation."

"No!" I snapped, taking a puff from my cigarette. "I already told you, she wants that baka bastard in her life, not me."

"That doesn't mean you have to act this way Sango. You don't have to hang out with those people that aren't your friends _and _you don't have to start smoking again," he stated. "I know that Kagome is a virtuous girl and she wouldn't play you like that Sango."

"Yeah well, she did." I threw my used cigarette to the side. "Plus anyway, I wouldn't want to hang out with that filthy hanyou again if I had the choice. She's just a waste of sperm." I stood up and looked towards Inuyasha with his mouth hanging open in shock. I disregarded that stupid look he was giving and turned to start leaving. "I have to go."

He seemed to come out of his shocked daze and glared heatedly at me. "Where?" he asked. "Are you going to meet Kikyou?"

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?" I snapped, leaving Inuyasha behind at the benches.

_Damn you to hell for allowing me to fall in love with you._


	14. Chapter XV: Aftermath

_**Chapter Fourteen: "Aftermath"**_

_**(Kagome)**_

"_Go to her house Kagome. I'm sure you guys can work this out." I turned my eyes to my friend as she massaged my shoulders. Why did she insist I try to work things out? There's no point. Sango doesn't want anything to do with someone as lowly as me. She said it herself. "I'll drop you off, alright?"_

_I wanted to shake my head and say there's no point. I wanted to tell her the awful words that she had allowed leave her mouth. I wanted to tell her that the pain was too much to handle and just looking at her face would have killed me. But nothing would utter out. I just sighed and looked away from her piercing blue eyes. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."_

_What a lie. I know it will hurt me. I know that another part of my being and pride will be broken further down. I can't allow myself to die like this. Not without a fight._

_**That evening**_

_I'm standing outside of her house, having not rung the bell. What will I say when I see her? What will __**she **__say when she sees me? I ponder these thoughts before finally ringing the bell. I took a deep rattling breath as I tried to calm my nerves, but no matter how many breathes I take; nothing is going to calm my nerves. Nothing._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" My brown eyes met her green as I lifted them from the view of the ground. My lungs suddenly stopped working as I stared at her. I opened my mouth to say something. Anything, but nothing came out. Instead, I let my eyes wander down her curvy form and I couldn't help but let my tongue go slowly across my lips._

_She was wearing nothing but an extremely tight and short wife beater that revealed parts of her abs and the small belly ring she had and her maroon and black skull lace thong that hugged her wide hips. I could feel my face heat up from just looking at her body._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I blink from my daydream and look back into her eyes that held such hate for me. I can feel myself whimper softly in my throat at how icy her eyes were. What happened to the Sango I knew that held such warm eyes? Was I the cause? But how can I? I haven't done anything to deserve this from her…nothing._

_I can hear her clear her throat impatiently before I finally said something. "I, uh, I came to talk. Can I come in?"_

"_No." she answered me so hatefully that venom could have just dripped from her lips as she said that one simple word._

_Why was she treating me like this? I did nothing wrong…nothing._

"_Well, I have a right to see Souta-kun okay?" I snapped. I'm desperately trying to find some way to get inside and win her back. But why should I even try? After everything she said to me, there's no point because she was obviously over me. A pathetic mongrel…_

"_He's not here. Kohaku took him out for the day, so get off the property, mutt." I flinched by her choice of words. That is how she feels about me…there's really no point in trying to get her back…I lost her already. But I can't quit now. I made my way down here expecting a fight and I will not back down now._

"_Sango, I-"_

"_Sango-chan, who's there?" my ears perked up at the sound of another woman's voice coming from inside. I look to Sango with fire in my eyes._

"_Who the hell is in there with you, Sango? And why did she call you Sango-chan? I'm the only one allowed to call you that." I said ominously. She just smirked and opened the door wider. My eyes grew even wider when I realized that it was Kikyou who she was with._

"_Oh, it's you." She leaned towards Sango and displayed a wicked smile. She was wearing an oversize shirt. I __smelled the air around discreetly and nearly howled in anger when the scent of sex had come through. Sango and Kikyou…together…in bed…my mind tried to grasp the fact, but I just couldn't. it was too much for me._

_My eyes quickly filled with tears and before I knew it, I slapped Sango across her face. The touch of her burning skin under mine felt so good and I was willing to slap her again just to fill it again. I was breathing heavily as the tears rushed down my cheeks and she just stared at me with her hand on her cheek, obviously shocked. I don't care…I don't care how she feels anymore about me. This was the ultimate deception she had done. I could care less about her now…_

"_You stupid bitch! I thought you loved me! How can you just go and shack up with this…asshole? She could be crawling with herpes, crabs or some other kind of STD and…you just don't care! I don't care if I'm just a pathetic mongrel or a mutt or hanyou or anything else that is running through your damn head right now! I'm so glad that I didn't take you as my mate! Go enjoy your new life with this gold digging slut; I no longer give a fuck!"_

_The tears were coming fiercely now and I turned and rushed out the area before I actually broke down. Damn you Sango. Damn you to the deepest parts of hell. I hope you rot while there._

_**(Sango)**_

"_How dare she slap you like that? You need to teach her a lesson babe." I can barely hear what she was saying to me as I just stared after the mutt that just slapped me. I'm just standing here like a fucking fool. Why __**did **__I let that bitch slap me without slapping her back? I touch my stinging cheek and I can feel guilt riding up my throat. Why am I feeling guilty about her? I don't care what she feels right now. I don't care that her feelings were hurt. I don't care about…_

_Why can't I bring myself to say that I don't care about her anymore? Why is it becoming difficult to say it? I should stop thinking about her and just return to what I was doing before she came and interrupt. I close the door and head back to the guest room. Fuck that bitch._

_Damn her to hell._

0o0

_**(Rin)**_

"_Kagome I'm sorry." this is all I can mutter to my best friend as I hold her in my arms. I can feel the tears that drip down from her eyes onto my bare arm and I just hold her tighter. I feel so bad for forcing her to come and try to get her woman back. If I known that Sango was capable of this, I wouldn't have brought her here. I can't believe Sango. How dare she hurt Kagome like this? Especially since she 'supposes' to love her like she claims? That baka bastard._

_I hear Kagome mutter something into my shoulder and I ask her to repeat herself. She pull her head away from my shoulder and looks up into my eyes. My heart dropped even further when I seen how much hope she has lost because of that bastard. Baka bastard._

"_I said to take me home...please." she whispers. She moves away from me and lies back on the seat. "I'm not feeling too well."_

"_Kagome..."_

"_Please, just take me home Rin. Don't say anything else about Sango, okay? I can't...I can't take anything else about her...she hates me and…I just can't take it… Just take me home, please..." she drifted off her sentence before crying once again._

_I went to speak again, but decide against it. Why should I even try to speak for her side? She broke Kagome's spirit by saying all those awful things to her and...I sigh in defeat and start up my car._

"_Alright Kagome. And Kagome," she turns to me, "Just know that you are not useless, or pathetic or worthless, okay? You are not nothing. You are everything. I love you to death and Yashie loves you too and we both never want to see you hurt again, okay?"_

_She nods and closes her eyes. I let my eyes linger on her for a moment before turning them to the road ahead of me and driving off._

_That damn baka bastard. You will pay, Sango Taijiya._

0o0

_**The next day**_

I searched everywhere for that bastard in school and still I hadn't found her. I was about to give up until I seen her by her locker. I frowned deeply and marched over. "Sango." I was now standing by her side.

She looked over her arm and sighed before turning back to her task at hand. "Look Rin, if you're here to lecture me-"

I roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face me. This bastard thought I was going to lecture her ass? Bitch please. I wasn't going to give her that much satisfaction.

"No, you bastard, I'm not here to lecture how much of a complete ass you are." I dug into my pocket. "I'm here to give you this."

"What?" I dropped Kagome's...I mean, the bastard's ring into her hand.

"You keep it. Kagome doesn't want it anymore. All it does is remind her of what she doesn't have anymore because you refuse to listen to her. In fact, why don't you give the ring to your new girlfriend, the fucking hoe who just suddenly turned gay just to be with you? I hope you're happy Sango in your choice and that you rot in hell." I snapped before turning away.

_**Two weeks later (Kagome)**_

"_Kagome..." a soft voice whistled by my ear. I clutch whatever I was holding and pulled myself into a tighter ball. "Kagome..." there goes that voice again. It's a familiar voice, yes, but I couldn't place who it belong to. I whimper from the cold breeze that draped over my body. "Kagome..."_

Please, stop calling me; _I whimpered against soft...skin? I open my eyes to meet bright green orbs that were staring back at me with such love and adoration. I opened my mouth to say something, but was quieted when a slim finger touched my lips._

"_Shh...Every thing's okay, my love," the mysterious woman whispered before leaning forward and softly pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised by this sudden action but...it felt so much like..._

_Before I could even process the feel of her soft lips, she pulled away and smiled softly. She cupped my face in her hands and blew a piece of stray hair away from my face. "Kagome..." she whispered again._

"_Y-yes, Sango-chan?" I whispered back as my lids began to slowly fall over my eyes._

"_Kagome...you are worthless."_

_My eyes shot open when I heard these words and suddenly, I couldn't see the love and adoration that was pouring out of her green eyes. All I could see was hate and disgust._

"_Kagome, you're pathetic."_

"_No..."_

"_You are such a little whore, you fucking mutt."_

"_No..."_

"_I never loved you Kagome. Why would I? You're just a hopeless, useless pathetic half breed who couldn't even protect her own sibling from a ningen mother."_

_I pull away from her and just stared at her. I shake my head to stop her from her awful spewing. "No. Sango, no, that's not true. You love me."_

"_Who can love a despicable half demon like yourself?"_

_I couldn't say anything. My throat closed up and tears just welled into my eyes. I watched as she stood to her feet and walked over to me. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my arched neck. I panicked. What was she about to do?_

_I try to speak, but no words came out. Suddenly I could feel something cold against my neck._

"_I will end your existence now, half breed. I should have done it before. But what a failure for me, isn't it? So call, 'falling in love with your enemy'. How stupid of me. But really how stupid of you for believing that I actually loved you? Now die, you fucking bastard."_

_I try to scream but no sound would leave. I can feel the coldness leave my neck and I can see the blade that was just against my neck in the far corner of my eye. I closed my eyes and just relished the pain that was brought when she slashed it across._

_The blood oozed out quickly as I fell to the floor, quivering in pain. I look up to meet her green eyes and met another pair beside her._

"_Oh honey, you finally decided to kill her. That's good, I was getting tired of seeing the mutt walking around, claiming she loved you and such. How stupid of her to think you loved her back."_

"_Yes Kikyou, how stupid of half breeds like this one." I can see her foot coming my way, but I can't move to stop it. I can't even scream from the pain her foot brought upon me when it connected to my ribcage._

_I can hear them laugh cruelly as they watched me die slowly. I try to keep my eyes open to see her green eyes one more time before I die, but they never met mine. They just stared into her lover's and...Their lips met in a light kiss. I try to protest, but I have no more energy left to do anything but die._

_You are nothing, Kagome Higurashi_

_I am nothing. But just a pathetic lowly half breed. Maybe I deserve to die. My life is worthless as it is anyway..._

0o0

"Kagome..."

_No...Not again_

"Kagome..."

_No...Please, leave me alone_

"Kagome...wake up honey."

_I can't...I can't face reality anymore._

"Kagome, please wake up. You've been sleep way too long."

_What is she talking about?_

"Kagome..."

_Why won't she leave me alone? Let me die...please..._

0o0

_**(Shiori)**_

_I've been shaking her for the longest time, but she just wouldn't open her eyes. It seems like that she'll just recoil into her body further before a whimper would leave her throat. I start to shake her even more, but she still doesn't budge._

"_Kagome...wake up honey." another whimper escapes her throat and she recoil further._

"_Kagome, please wake up. You've been sleep way too long." a damn two days been entirely too long for anyone to sleep straight through. She whimpers again.  
"Kagome...please..."_

_What is wrong with her? Ever since she came home two days ago, she's been in this deep sleep. At first I thought she was just tired, but now, I'm worried._

"_Honey..." I move onto her bed and envelope her sleeping form in a embrace. "Kagome...what is causing you so much emotional pain that you will not wake from this slumber?" she whimpers again and her lips parts slightly as if to say something._

"_Kagome...please speak to me." I whisper before caressing her cheek._

"_Snago...please..." her hands suddenly shoot up and grasp mine._

"_Kagome..."_

"_Sango, please...it hurts..." Sango? Why is she dreaming of her again? I lace my fingers through hers and whisper softly,_

"_Kagome, wake up."_

"_Sango..." her breathing grows rapidly as she holds my hands in a death grip. "Sango...st-stop. Sango, stop. Get away...from me...Sango...Sango..." Suddenly a scream rips away from her throat and fills the entire room. I stare at her as she opens her brown eyes and shoots up. Sweat drips from her forehead as she looks around, panting._

"_Kagome..." she looks to me with tears in her eyes. At first she backs away from me, but when l had placed my hand on her shoulder, she instantly calmed down and threw her into my body._

"_Shiori...it was awful," she cries as she clutches my shirt._

"_What was awful, sweetie?" I ask as I run my fingers through her onyx and blue streaked hair._

"_Sango...she killed me...she killed me so many times...each time saying how much she lied about saying she loved me...saying I was nothing. Pathetic. Worthless. Everything I heard through my whole life came from her mouth...and it just felt 10 times worse because I love her...and...She doesn't love me...she said so herself...she even sliced my neck to show me and...She says how much she loves Kikyou and...It was just torture...an eternity worth of torture...that's what it felt like..." she says quietly before finally bursting into loud sobs and burying her face in my bosom. I sigh and hold the crying half demon in my arms motherly as I coo sweet words to her._

0o0

_**That evening**_

_I am sitting in Kohaku's law office and am becoming increasingly furious with him. "Don't be so dramatic Kohaku," I snapped. "Kagome has already gone through enough."_

"_I don't care Shiori. Who told her to be conceived as a half breed? I will not have Sango know about her so called 'condition'."_

"_Kohaku," I say, surprise by his cruel words. "How can you say that about Kagome? You were so fond of her because she was able to help Sango out with her problems. How can you just turn your back on her like this?"_

"_Shiori, there is nothing wrong with that girl. She's just making this entire situation up because she knows that you would pity her. But guess what, Shiori? I'm not going to pity her because I already know how everything went down. Sango told me."_

"_Kagome told me everything also, Kohaku and she told me that she has not done anything wrong to merit this behavior from her or you."_

"_Shiori, why do you insist on listening to a half breed anyway? They're no good. All they do is lie and cheat to get whatever they want."_

_I am now on the verge of slapping him to get some sense through his head. How dare he think that? "Kohaku, Kagome is terribly ill, physically and mentally, and she have been for two weeks now and I'm acceptingly worried because of her latest nightmare."_

"_And what was this so called nightmare about, Shiori?"_

"_Sango kills her Kohaku. She killed her…and that wasn't the first time that happened. She says she was killed by her hands many, many times and it frightened her. Especially the horrible things she told her."_

"_So what? That's what the bitch gets for cheating on Sango with that damn boyfriend of hers."_

_Before I knew what was happening, my hand had connected to his and he just stared at me with this shocked look. "Kohaku, I cannot believe you…you would even say that. Fine, don't let Sango know about Kagome. But mark my words Kohaku, if anything happens to Kagome because of that damn sister of yours, I will have your head; do you understand?"_

_He doesn't say a thing and I turn and leave out of his office. I cannot believe him. I cannot believe he feels like this about her…and Sango…I can't believe her. Did she actually those awful things to Kagome?_

0o0

_**Two days later (Normal)**_

Silhouettes danced around the small room as the early morning sun shone through the narrow mini blinds. Kagome pulled the covers over her shoulders, refusing to greet the morning rays of a new day. She was tempted to fall back to her endless slumber before she was suddenly invigorated with the urge to relieve herself. She screwed her eyes closed as she turned to her side, wanting to ignore the feeling. But it lengthened and rose simultaneously instead of the opposite. The urge grew more, interrupting her slumber.

She tossed back the covers from her perspiring body, stumbled out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom. She flipped up the lid of the toilet seat and leaned her body forward, gripping both sides of the white porcelain throne. A know twisted in the cavity of her abdomen, her legs gave in and her head went down into the toilet as she began feeding it a foul and repulsive liquid.

She pressed the handle on the toilet and watched as the fluid that was once in her stomach wash down into an unknown place. She rose up from the floor, despising the awful metallic taste in her mouth. She turned on the faucet, washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She took a washcloth off the counter and wiped her mouth. She didn't even get to leave the bathroom for another knot twisted in her stomach and she puked again. She continued the rest of the morning.

_**Later on that morning (Kagome)**_

As I sat in the bathroom with vomit slowly drooling down my chin, I lent against the baby blue tiled wall, feeling too frail and weak to even hold my body up. My ears twitched lazily to the sounds of something moving across the floor. I let out an inaudible sigh as I closed my eyes. I can hear the sounds stopping in front of the bathroom door, but I still left my eyes closed. I can hear the door open and someone step in, but still my eyes remained closed.

"Kagome...Kagome."

"I'm right here," this sounded more like a whisper than a real answer. I coughed and knew I had just hacked up some more vomit on my hand.

"What's wrong?" her voice sounded like it was next to me now. "You're so pale." her voice held so much concern for me and I finally decided to open my eyes. I watched as she lifted her hand and brushed away a stray piece of hair from my perspiring forehead. Her gentle warm brown eyes were set worryingly and I decided to tell her what was wrong.

"I've been puking since I got up." wow, how whining can my voice get? Don't I have any dignity?

"Come, get up. You need to eat something." she stated authoritatively as she grabbed my hands. She pulled me to my feet and helped me walk to the kitchen.

0o0

"_Kagome...sweetie, what's wrong with you? You've been like this for two weeks now." I look up at Shiori, but can't find my voice to answer her. What __**is **__wrong with me?_

Ever since that day with Sango...I've been sick. I've been dreaming of her with Kikyou...my death by her hands...the awful words that she said...

"_Does this have anything to do with Sango?" I stiffen, but relax my shoulders. I look away from her and bring my coffee mug to my parched lips. "Kagome?" I lookeback to her and can see her eyes soften. I sigh and place the mug on the table._

"_Two weeks ago...something did happen with Sango..."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I..." I can't bring myself to repeat those awful words._

_**You're pathetic, Kagome.**__ No..._

_**You're worthless.**__ No..._

_**You are such a little slut.**__ No!_

"_Kagome? Sweetie, what's wrong?" her voice...it sounds so distant in my mind and I can't even answer her. I can feel something wet on my face, but I pay no attention to it. My mind...it's whirling around so fast...I can't process anything that is being said or done._

_**I never loved you Kagome. Why would I? You're just a hopeless, useless pathetic half breed who couldn't even protect her own sibling from a ningen mother.**_

_'I loved her and she tore out my heart'. I want to say these words so bad, but I just couldn't will myself to say it._

_**Who can love a despicable half demon like yourself?**_

_I can feel myself mouth words, but what am I saying? My head...it hurts and feels like it's about to explode._

_**You are nothing Kagome Higurashi.**_

_I can't remember anything else I was thinking after this for I felt my body come in contact with something hard. Did I hit the floor? I can see Shiori rushing over to me, her voice...frantic? My lids are becoming heavier and I'm having a hard time keeping them open. I try to take a breath but my lungs...I can't breathe. My vision become blurry as my lashes finally touch my moist cheeks and Shiori's frantic voice becomes distant until I can't hear it anymore. My breathing...stops. Am I dying?_

0o0

_**That evening (Kohaku)**_

_I am just returning home and walking up the stairs to my room. I feel so tired and morose from today. I already hung my light jacket up downstairs closet and I can't wait until I can feel my feather soft blankets against my cheeks. But when I opened my bedroom door, I seen the half breed's younger brother curled up like a baby sleeping on my bed. He was still wearing his school clothes. Why was he in my room?_

_I shake him up and he opens his eyes slowly. He looks up at me confused. "Souta, what are you doing in my room?"_

_He sits up and rubs his eyes. "I was lonely and Sango doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." he yawns. "I don't like it here anymore. I want to go live with my nee-chan."_

_I stayed quiet as I watched the little boy walk out of my room._

0o0

"Shiori, calm down. Now where are you?" she still was talking in circles and hysteria as I tried to figure out what she was saying.

"Kohaku, come to the hospital now! Kagome just had a anxiety attack!"

"Why should I care Shiori? So what if she had an anxiety attack? You're acting like she'll die or something."

"She can and will if they don't get her breathing! Please come down here and bring Souta. I'm so scared right now." I sighed and told her I will bring the boy and be there in a few minutes. She gave me her thanks and hung up. I hit myself in the head as I walked out my room.

_That damn hanyou is always stirring up some damn trouble! And Shiori is stupid enough to fall for it!_

I continued my silent ranting as I grabbed the boy and walked out the door.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

Where in the hell is that bastard heading to with the baka kid? I watched from my window as he threw the kid into the car and strapped him in. I could hear his crying from the second floor and hear my brother silence him, telling him they were going to go see...Kagome?

I snorted. "Why should I care if he's taking him to see his stupid sister? I could care less." I closed my shades and turned off my lights.

_I don't care about that stupid mongrel anymore. She's out of my life forever._

0o0

_**(Shiori)**_

"_Oh thank goodness you're here Kohaku!" I throw my arms around him as he rest his hands on my hips._

"_Auntie Shiori?" I look down at the small boy at my feet and can see the fear he was feeling in his hazel eyes. "What's wrong with nee-chan?"_

_I kneel down and say gently not to frighten him, I say, "Baby, your sister...is doing fine. There's nothing wrong with her. She just gave me a scare earlier, that's all."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_I smile and pat his head. "Yes Souta, I'm sure."_

But what if she isn't? What if she's...no, I can't think like that. I have to be positive...for the sake of Souta. Oh, Kagome...how much pain was you holding back for the past two weeks that caused you this much grief?


	15. Chapter VX: Pain, Grief and School

_**Chapter Fifteen: Pain, Grief and School**_

_**(Kagome)**_

_Holding onto my arms with claws that bit in deeply, thin rivulets of blood flowing down to drip off my elbows, I stumble across the midnight black plateau. My nude body shakes feverishly from the constant biting air that whiz by. _

Wait, nude?! Why am I nude? _I have no time to ponder this for my skin felt so cold to the touch that it should be numb. I try to warm myself, but the icy stillness continues to bite deeper. My flesh is frozen, my muscles cracks with pain and even my stomach and lungs are fill with sharp razors of ice. I struggle to remember something different, something that isn't cold and frozen, but my mind is blank…like always. Nothing can overcome the horrible cold creeping under my skin to solidify my bones into frozen agony._

"Why? Why am I so cold? Why am I so alone?"

_My voice…it just echoes off in this empty stillness as I continue to shamble forward. My eyes sting as my hot tears freeze on my cheeks. I wait for an answer that I know will never come. No one is here with me. I'm alone in the world…like I always have been. The sound of my breathing fills my ears and overwhelms the faint rasp of me dragging my feet against the sterile soil. Nothing is surrounding me but the icy clouds of gray and flat dirt that ran into the mist, but…still I wait for that answer. Someone is supposed to answer, aren't they? I can't be all alone. Not like this. I __**have**__ to have somebody. But…I know the answer to that. I am alone. I have nobody._

_My stomach clenches and growls with hunger. It gnaws at me, eating me from the inside out. I grit my teeth and keep walking. My mind shies away from trying to recall what I have last eaten. It wasn't going to help me find any food; it would just make me more desperate if it has been too long. Cold is peeling my skin from my body, yet I keep shuffling forward. I can't fall asleep. Shelter and then food…I can't fall asleep. My jaw aches from my chattering teeth that just can't stay still. I need to get warm. All I want is a little warmth; just enough to remember what it feels like._

"I'm so c-cold," _I whisper softly. Isn't there suppose to be someone here? _"Sango…please…" _how ironic that I call for the one person who hates me with their life? How much more pathetic can I get?_

"_Shh." I turn around at the sound of the voice, but there is nothing but the uncaring blue-gray of winter skies._

"_No more pain now." The soft murmur is warm in the air around me and I take a few tottering steps in the direction I thought it might have come from before collapsing on legs that finally decide to stop working._

"It hurts." _I shake my head and try to rise up from the now snow cover ground. I can feel my body quiver in pain as the pure white element melt into my many wounds. Wounds...where did they come from? They weren't there before...were they?_

"_Shh. I'm here now." A soft brush of heat follows the curve of my head, over my hair and down my back. Minuscule ripples of sensation spreads across my body in its wake. I moan as it sinks into my skin to wash against the aches inside. Pushing myself to my knees, I look around and still I see nothing._

_But there was music. Gentle, with a pure sound, the melody slowly paints the world with bright color and warmth. Gray shifts until it glows with bright tones. The icy puffs of air from my breath dissipate until each breath no longer sears my lungs. Swaying on my knees, I turn my head, looking. Someone is here, but whom?_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm here now." Soothing heat pours over my head again, melting the icy burn along my skull in a shocking tingle. It spreads down my spine and wraps around my body._

"Mmm." _My voice rumbles and I push back, sinking into the golden warmth that surround me until I was reclining in mid-air, my shins kneeling along the ground as my head was loll back on invisible heat. My hair fell down to the ground in an uninterrupted curtain. Coated in this new light, my pain begins to dim until I can barely find it. Ripples of song flutters against my skin, moves against my stomach and chest as I wait, __holding my breath. The sensation is small, just a brush of sunlight fingers, but it was sending jolts of heat down into my skin. It was so...wonderful._

_My belly begins to tighten. My flesh is caress in strokes so soft my mind can only follow the path of the heat left in its wake. Nipples are teased with flicks of glistening sunlight as I moan. Without pausing, the glowing sweetness coats my ears, sliding over the delicate skin of my stomach until it fell upon my nether region._

_Hazy warmth and lust slide over my mind while my hips slowly press forward, trying to find something...anything. My fingers twitch and my hand moves before I can stop myself._

"_Go ahead puppy." a deep murmur against my skin push at my arm and my fingers creep down to touch the familiar cavern of my own region. Shifting my hips, I thrust in a finger. The rasp of my walls contrasting as it wraps around my digit has me whining softly. I move slowly, my thighs flexing as I press into myself, exploring the feel of my own flesh. Firm, hotter that I originally thought, aching until I move again and push into the tight column of my pussy._

"Ahh, niiice." _leaning my head back while I continue my ministrations, I close my eyes. The bright humming warmth moves up my naked chest and strokes to my neck, soft brushes against my flesh, heating me everywhere. My face feels so hot; my back is melting against something firm and strong._

_**You are worthless.**_

_Everything freezes when I hear these words again. My eyes grow wide and I stare into the bright lights of the empty stillness. I whimper,_

"No. No, I don't want to hear that again. Stay away."

"_Shh. I won't hurt you." the feeling stays, softly stroking._

_**You're pathetic. A despicable creature that deserves to die.**_

"Shut UP!" _my limbs are now entangle in sunbeams as I start to thrash away from the horrible words that were being said. The air around me begins to cool. I panic as the sunbeams keep me still while something moves across the cheeks of my ass, heating along the crease in between._

_**Who can ever love someone like you?**_

"No, not again. Not again, no no no no no. please, just leaves me alone."

_While tears came to my eyes, the pressure and voice moves away, the pressure slides back up my back and the voice becoming distant. I sob in relief of no longer hearing the awful words. My body shakes with tremors as flickers of ice cuts at me before the warmth soothes them away with smooth caresses._

"Kami, not again. I couldn't..." _unable to run away with my body enmesh in the living heat that wounds over and around me, I turn my head, letting my hair fall over my eyes. Hiding. Kami..._

_I choke in surprise as a hand gently strokes along the column of my throat and tilts my head back up. Green eyes looks into my brown from a lightly tan face. The corner of a sensual pair of lips quirks up softly at the corner._

"_I won't hurt you, Kagome," Sango's voice croons at me and her face draws closer until I can feel the soft pressure of her lips against my own._

_I stare, afraid to blink. Sango-chan? No, this can't be right. Sango isn't warm anymore; she's ice cold. She can't be here. She doesn't feel like this anymore._

_She hates me._

_Fingers replace the warmth on my back and glides down as Sango's soft tongue delicately paints the length of my lower lip. I whimper again, tensing as Sango's hand moves low enough to cup my naked bottom, the other hand gently cradling my face._

_Sango pulls away, brushing her thumb over my lips as I stare at her dumbly. "Easy now. Nothing will hurt you anymore. No more pain."_

_Swallowing, I stare, the spring garden green of Sango's eyes expanding until it was all I can see._

"S-Sango, I can't trust y-" _I jump as Sango's hands shifts and hot fingers press against me intimately._

"_Shh. I told you, nothing will hurt you anymore. You're safe. I'll take care of you now." Heat spreads from the hand on my backside, racing over my skin until it glowed. I try to push it away, but it sizzles along every nerve before it sinks in like water on silk. Every muscle in my body softens against it. I feel like I'm dripping with something pleasurable and clean, something healthy and bright that flows through me, settling inside to scour away the pain. It makes me shiver so badly I might have fallen if the light and Sango wasn't holding me up._

"_I'll take care of you now," Sango repeats her hands still as she leans in and kisses me. Her tongue slips through the entrance of my mouth, caressing along the slick insides of my cheeks, memorizing my teeth and my tongue, arousing me again._

_I hear myself moan into her mouth. My hips push forward and my naked stomach rubs against her slick stomach. I whimper, whining a little for more. The slim fingers cupping me intimately shifts, pressing against my entrance and the soft slide of one digit entering makes my anal ring convulse._

_And it feels good._

0o0

I wake up with a hoarse gasp, my body and mind hot, shock and aching. My eyes pop open to see Souta's face a few inches from my own.

"Gah!" I flail for a moment before falling off what I guess was a bed and hitting the extremely cold floor. "Ow…that hurts."

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" I move myself slightly to look up at my baby brother staring down at me from the top of the bed.

"…Yeah, I'm okay," I reply, sitting up and rubbing my arm.

"Kagome! You're okay!" I turn around to the door and felt my lips slip into a small smile. I watched as Shiori wrapped her arms around me in a semi-tight embrace. She pulled away from me and studied me. "Are you okay, Kagome? You had me so worry."

"What happened?"

"You had a panic attack or something of that category. The doctor said you went into it because you were under a lot of pressure and the fact that you was getting ill wasn't making it any better. You could've died Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"You had stopped breathing when you were talking to me and you fell out afterward."

"…Oh." This was all I had to say to the new information she gave me. Have my breakup with Sango put me under so much stress that I nearly died? Suddenly I remember my dream and look to Shiori.

"Did Sango come by anytime today?" I hold onto this sliver bit of hope. Maybe she did come to see me. Why else would I have such a dream like that after all the time she has been making me feel like dirt? I can see the small flicker of fire in Shiori's earth brown eyes die and I feel my hope for Sango actually loving me again diminish.

"Um, no she didn't Kagome. Her brother's here though, but he only brought along Souta." I can feel hot tears forming in the back of my eyes and I look away from Shiori. I lower my head so my bangs could cover my eyes. I don't want Shiori to see me cry over Sango. I was stupid for thinking...no in fact for believing, that Sango would love me again.

It's quiet in the room for a bit since Souta had left out to go sit with Kohaku who sat in the hallway. How stupid can I be to think that the dream could be a flicker of hope for the two of us? I sniffle a bit and I feel the bed shift a bit. I turn my head around a bit to see that Shiori had taken a seat next to me. She wraps her arm lazily around my shoulder and rests her head on my arm.

"Kagome, sweetie, don't cry okay? I know that you love Sango-chan very much and that the breakup was quite difficult on you, but you know you will have to forget about her soon."

"..." I don't answer her. I just move around to face her and place a soft kiss on her cheek. Just a sisterly kiss, one to show her that I understand what she was telling me without actually speaking. I guess she got the meaning because she pulls me into her body and holds me.

"Shiori, when can I go home?" I whisper as I snuggle deeper into the embrace.

"I don't exactly know Kagome. Maybe in a few hours or maybe even tomorrow. But I believe you'll be able to leave tomorrow though."

"I don't want to go home Shiori." I whisper into her soft skin.

"Why not?" she questions.

"..." I never answer her. I just pull out of the embrace and lay my head back against the cool surface of the hospital pillow and turn to my side. I can feel her eyes burning into my back, but I don't care. That dream...it felt so great...the kiss...the fingering...but, those awful words still echoes in my mind and I can't help but still cry that they came from Sango's mouth.

Maybe Shiori's right. Maybe I do need to forget about her. She obviously don't want me and I can't say that I hate her now because it only brings me more grief and pain so...I guess my only option is to just forget about her completely.

My only option...is to stop loving her completely. Easier said than done.

0o0

_**A month later**_

_It's been a month since I came home from the hospital after my panic attack. Since that day, Shiori have been keeping a close eye on me and making sure that I wasn't under any kind of stress that would make me have another panic attack. I keep reassuring her that I'm alright, but she doesn't listen._

_Even though I'm getting quite tired of her constant bickering, the days when I can finally return to school has been quite nerve wrecking. I copiously recovered from my spinal injury, so I can't stay home because of that. I tell Rin of how I'm feeling, but she just tells me to relax and don't worry about it...or Sango._

_Ha! Like I'm even worrying about her anymore. Since the declaration to myself in the hospital, I've been doing a good job of not thinking about her. Even when Souta would mention her name, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. That's a major improvement from a month ago. But just because her name doesn't affect me like before doesn't mean that seeing her in the flesh won't have the same effect. I hope I can keep my composure._

0o0

_**(Normal)**_

Several students welcomed back the half demon with smiles as she made her way leisurely down the crowded hallway. She returned their half smiles and tried to avoid their stares and whispers as she made her way to her nearly forgotten locker, her best friend by her side. She finally stepped in front of her blue painted locker and grabbed her black lock. After putting in the combination, she slowly opened it and took out her dusty books.

_It's been so long..._

"Kagome," the aforementioned half demon turns around to see her best friend's boyfriend standing in front of her with a smile, a fang hanging out from his lip. She smiled genuinely when he embraced her. "It's great to see you, and by the way, you look great."

Her cheeks glow a light pink from the other half demon's compliment and she smiles, secretly glad of the attire that she decided to wear that day. She knew she didn't exactly look like she usually looked in her punkish gear, but she didn't care. She didn't want to look punkish today. She wanted to look like a classy girl. She placed her pale hands onto her fully developed hips of her red, green and plaid skirt, cocked her hips to the side and gave her friend a semi smile.

"Thanks." she says with a toothy grin of her own.

"Is the dumb ass around?" the two half demons turn to the petite human girl as her icy blue eyes shone with dislike.

"Yeah, she's around, but don't worry Kagome, she won't be bothering us. She's too busy being popular."

"Hmm..." she closed her locker and replaced the lock before heading forward with her friends.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

I'm about to enter my English homeroom class before I suddenly freeze in my steps. I see that...girl talking and giggling with Rin. I quickly back out and lean against the wall. My eyes are wide with surprise as I grab at my rapidly beating heart.

"What is she doing here?" I mumble as I try to calm myself down. My heart was still beating fast when the stupid bell rung. Great. I slowly move in the room and avert my eyes elsewhere but that...child's face. I take my seat in the back. I refuse to be flutter into this absence feeling regarding her. My heart is still beating fast and I can't understand. Why does my heart still beat for her? I hate her. I hate everything about her. I hate her ugly and unruly hair that I love to run my fingers through when she would...Argh! Stop this ridiculous thinking, mind! I hate her. I hate her heart shape face and how it molds completely with my hands when I cup it to kiss those perfect, delicious pink lips...AH! Stop it! I hate how flush her face gets when I would tease her taut pink nipples; lightly pulling them between my teeth...I hate the gingery taste of her pussy as I lap up her sweet release...

Gah! Why am I thinking about her now?! Just because she's back at school? That shouldn't even faze me the least bit. But my damn mind seems to keep reeling back to the 'golden times' when everything was alright...when our love, or so I thought, was pure and there was no one there to taint it. But I was stupid for thinking, no wait for _**believing**_, that I could actually get a straight girl to love me like I had loved her...how idiotic.

The bell just rung and I'm still standing in the hall, pondering over these stupid thoughts of Kagome. Wow...it's been a damn good while since I refer to her by her name. Doesn't matter now. It doesn't mean that I'm falling for her again. Because I'm not. I refuse to. There's no point. She only would hurt me again like Kai did to me...I see no one else in the hall and I decide at that moment to go into the classroom and not look her in the eye...those beautiful earth brown irises that seem to know exactly how I feel at any moment...those drop dead gorgeous eyes that held so much love for me...

What am I thinking? I...I have to stop thinking about her. She's going to make me go mad before the days over with, I just know it. Even as I pass by her desk, I can hear Rin whisper that the 'dumb ass is here' and at that same instant, I can feel those brown eyes staring deep into my soul, gnawing their way under the protective barrier that I had so desperately built around my emotions to her.

I finally reach my desk and I plop down, burying my head into my arms, not understanding why my barrier was breaking so quickly just from seeing her. A month ago I had my emotions under control perfectly and I was able to hurt her the way she had done me...but even then, I felt my mask falling slightly when I actually seen how much I had hurt her.

I can still remember the tears that were filling her eyes. I can still remember the words she said. Hell, I can still remember the damn slap but nothing else could pale in comparison with how much hope her eyes seemed to have lost when she seen Kikyou come to the door. I shudder. I hope I will never have to see that look ever again, hate her or not. It was...too painful to see.

_Kagome...never look so hopeless ever again. If you ever lost that last flicker of hope that you always seem to hang onto...then what will you become? Will you still be yourself, or will you forever be lost to hopelessness and despair of this world? Will you become one of us humans, destined for the path of destruction we have set out for ourselves?_

0o0

_**(Normal)**_

Sixty minutes seemed like an eternity before the final bell rung. The brunette quickly stood to her feet and rushed out the room in an attempt to avoid the half demon that she so naively still loved deeply. When she stepped out the door, she relieved herself of the breath she unknowingly was holding and let a relieved smile come across her lips. She was glad that she couldn't see the half demon's eyes. She had a feeling that if she did see her eyes that her barrier would crumple and she would fall into a soft puddle of flesh in her ex lover's arms, crying for forgiveness for her words and actions and to take her back.

She shook her head from these filthy thoughts and started her way down the hall to find her current girlfriend, the girl who, unbeknown to her, was the one who had ended their pure relationship for the greed of money. Whilst she was walking leisurely down the hall, her ex lover had turned around in her seat to see if she was still behind her and, unfortunately for her, she was not. 'Oh well,' she mused as she grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Come on Kagome," Rin said. Kagome looked back to the front to see that her friend was already heading down the aisle of desks. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stood and smoothed down her plaid skirt. She pulled at the ends of her white blouse and fiddled with the hem of her red blazer. When she was sure she was straight, she placed the one strap of her bag on her shoulder and followed her friend. She listened quite contently to her blue eyed friend's criticism of her ex lover's behavior.

_**Later that day**_

She took a long drag from her cigarette and held it delicately into her index and middle fingers as she looked out to the field. Her fingers soon tightened into a fist that was raging with jealousy as she watched the golden eyed half demon place an arm innocently around the other half demon. Green eyes watched angrily as ivory lips lowered to a fuzzy triangular ear before starting to move. She doesn't know what was said, but she just watched jealously as a small smile came across her former lover's pink lips and she giggled.

"Fucking bastard," she mumbled before taking another long drag.

"Sango-chan," a voice cooed to her as they wrapped their slim arms around her thick waist. Green eyes turned to acknowledge the voice as just her girlfriend, Kikyou. "Something's wrong. You look pissed."

"Nothing is wrong!" she shrugged off the arms from her waist for she suddenly felt dirty and leaned against the wall, turning away from her cold mud colored eyes. Kikyou just looked over at the source of her sudden mood and caught sight of the two half demons.

"Oh," she said with a wicked smile coming quickly to her pale lips. "She's such a slut. Now she's hitting on your friend."

A low growl emanated from her throat as she tossed her cigarette to the side, now losing the appeal to finish it. With fire and jealousy burning in her green eyes, she headed forward to the school building, determined to keep Kagome from messing with anyone else. When she was earshot away, Kikyou giggled. She was enjoying the fact that she was able to manipulate the poor dyke's emotions. 'Too bad she can't see that I'm just with her to destroy that damn half breed,' she thought evilly before soon following after her rich 'girlfriend'.

0o0

She entered the men's bathroom and, despite all the looks she was getting from the boys who were in there, found her target by the sink. All the other boys, sensing that something bad was about to go down, moved to leave the bathroom, leaving just the distraught girl and oblivious boy alone. She pushed him into the wall and held him by his throat. Golden eyes widen in surprise as they look straight into furious green.

When the silver haired hanyou found his voice, he snapped while digging his long talons into her hand, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Back off from Kagome, alright?" she hissed, ignoring the pain his talons was sending through her hand. Golden eyes suddenly darken and two rough hands roughly pushed back the jealous human.

"Listen man, you have your friends and I have mines." he stated stepping closer to the human. "What's your problem..." an evil smirk comes across the half demon's features as he ran a claw down her cheek, allowing crimson fluid to bloom. She gritted her teeth and refrained herself from knocking out the almost full youkai. She stared into the partly golden eyes that had the color of blood slowly mixing in, "jealous?"

Her front teeth sunk deeply into her bottom lip when he said she was jealous. How dare he? She was not jealous of that...mongrel. "NO!" she pushed him away and crossed her arms. The half demon smirked and moved to grab the girl's chin. He twisted her face around and stared deeply into her jealous filled eyes.

"So why does it bug you so, huh?" he trailed the back of his hand down the fresh cut he made before finally pushing her to the floor. Green eyes looked up in shock at the full youkai that stood before her. He pointed a clawed finger accusingly at her. "You left Kagome flat without letting her explain what happened, so don't you come in here telling me to back off, alright?" the brunette never answered for he left out the bathroom.

0o0

Kagome and Rin sat outside the school building at the benches, enjoying the beautiful spring weather that seemed to have come unexpectedly. Sakura blossoms blew passed their faces and Kagome let a sigh escape her lips. Oh how she loved the spring. The weather was always perfect: never too cold and never too hot. Her brown eyes followed one particular Sakura blossom and caught the beautiful flower between her clawed fingers. She smiled slightly as she held the flower in the palm of her hand, thinking of all the beautiful times she ever had in masses of flowers when she was younger. There were always piles of Sakura blossoms made in her front yard and she always loved to jump in them. She thought of how happy she was when her father and mother would join in the fun. It was one of the few joyous memories she had of her family being together, happy and loving.

She let out another sigh and turned to tie the sweet smelling flower in Rin's silky chestnut brown tresses. 'Those are just memories…they can never become reality again,' she thought sadly as she brushed the brown bangs from the petite girl's eyes. 'It's a shame I don't have many happy memories of anything,' she mused as she watched her friend's eyes sparkle with happiness from the sweet gift she was given.

"Thank you Kagome-chan," she said before wrapping her arms around her friend's waist and pulling her close. A light blush went across the half demon's cheeks before her eyes softened even more and returned the hug. She was glad she had friends like Rin and Inuyasha. They were the greatest.

They didn't seem to notice a group of girls stopping in front of their table. "So," Kagome and Rin broke apart to look towards Kikyou and her two friends, "You came back, walking again _**and **_already hitting on your _**straight**_ friend, how pathetic," Kikyou commented, her cold brown eyes traveling up and down the half demon's curvy form. Kagome started to shift uncomfortably under her intense staring and moved a little closer to Rin. She unconsciously grabbed the small pale hand that lay beside her and gave it a light squeeze.

"That's probably why Sango-chan doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. You're too much of a slut to want to be with intimately."

"Why don't you just move along Kikyou?" the smaller girl stated.

"I don't know why you hang out with a slut like the hanyou Rin. You are _**so **_much better than that. Well, toodle, _**Sango-chan **_is expecting me before class starts, bye." she waved mockingly as she walked away with her friends.

"Bitch." The smaller girl muttered as she looked over to her older friend to see chocolate brown eyes already gazing at her. Blue eyes just stared intensely as they tried to decipher the girl's feelings. Her emotions. What was she feeling at this moment? Was she even feeling anything? Nothing could be read in those...emotionless eyes. A pale hand reached up to lay against her beating heart. Dull brown eyes continued to stare deeply into the icy blue.

"Kagome," Rin started before she seen the unmistakable water rising and falling down her cheeks silently. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Rin…" she let the name linger in the air softly as she advanced closer to the smaller girl. A blush covering her cheeks, Rin froze. She couldn't understand what was wrong or happening with Kagome, but she knew she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Kagome-"

"Your heart beats so fast, Rin. Your heart beats for the one you love and his beats for you. My heart…it beats for no one. It only beats to keep me alive. There is no one who can share the same heartbeat with me. No one who actually loves me like I want to be loved. I thought I had that someone, but…" the tears continued to fall steadily as her hand suddenly gripped the shirt. She screwed her brown eyes shut and turned away from her.

"Kagome…" Rin placed a hand on the crying demon's cheek, but she slapped it away and turned blazing reddish brown eyes on her.

"But she could care less about me now! In fact, she never loved me in the first place! It was foolish to fall in love with a human girl. My youkai…that damn youkai told me it was alright to love her. It was alright to fall in love. It was alright that she was a girl. She was meant for me. Why did I listen, I will never know or quite understand, but I did. I listened and now look at me. Look at where I am. Alone. Scared. Depressed. Loveless.

"Rin, I want to know what it feels like to actually be in love with someone who feels the same for you. I'm jealous of you. I'm jealous that you're in love and he returns the feelings, even if he won't admit it. I just…" she looked away from the icy eyes to the ground and stayed like that for a moment before bringing her eyes back to Rin's. Her eyes looked so lost as she stared at her friend. She reached up to cup the warm and soft cheek of Rin's and brought her face closer. Rin could feel Kagome's breath upon her lips.

"Tell me Rin, how does such love like yours taste?" she asked and brought her lips to Rin's. Frosty blue eyes grew wide from the soft pressure of her best friend's lips on hers. As they kissed, her pulse raced, her blood rushed through her veins rapidly. She couldn't believe how warm, soft...and alive her lips felt. Was this how she would kiss Sango or any of her ex lovers? There was so much passion being put into this one kiss that Rin soon found herself yielding to the delicious seduction. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips parted and she could feel the pink organ of the other's mouth slip in. She could taste the saltiness of her tears in her mouth as the older girl's lips molded against her.

It was Kagome who broke the kiss, abruptly. She pulled her hand away from her breast as though dry ice had touched her skin and turned glazing eyes to her. She slid her tongue across her soft lips sensually.

"Kagome-"

"Shh...Please, don't say anything Rin." she whispered with a slim finger on her lips. "Please, just accept that one kiss as...a thank you. I know it was wrong of me for stealing a kiss from you, but...I just wanted…no, _**needed**_ to know how your love for me taste compared to the fake love of Sango's." a weird smile came to her face as she caressed her friend's cheek. "And I can see that your love for **Inuyasha** is pure and real. Something that I will never be able to endure with anyone, not even you because of my blood. Rin, tell me, could you ever still love someone who have broken your heart into a million of pieces? Could you ever love them with the broken pieces?" the tears continued to flow down her cheeks silently as she caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes.

Rin went to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. The bell rung and Kagome gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning away from her and walking back to the school. Rin just stared after her for a moment before she finally moved. Could she ever love anyone who had just broken her heart? It's possible. Could she ever love them with the broken pieces? ...She couldn't, but Kagome...Kagome still loved Sango. She loved her with the broken pieces of her heart. She placed her fingers to her pale lips and sighed. If she did indeed still love Sango, then why did she kiss her...and with so much passion? She lowered her lashes to her cheeks and moved her fingers slightly across her bottom lip. The kiss…it felt...right, but at the same time wrong. She knew it felt wrong because she was with Inuyasha, but why did it feel right? Did she really enjoying the passionate kiss, even if it really wasn't meant to be passionate? She didn't understand.

0o0

The day ended slowly and everyone had already left for the day except for one certain half demon. The heels of her Mary Jane clicked loudly through the empty hallways as she made her way to the library. She held her books close to her chest as she thought about the events from earlier. She had kissed her best friend...and liked it. A light blush came to her face as she opened the library door and made her way inside.

What was she thinking? Why would she even kiss Rin? Sure, Rin was the most adorable girl she ever seen, besides Sango, but didn't she belonged to Inuyasha? Why would she even attempt such a foolish act? She took a seat absently by the window and turn to gaze outside at the overgrown oak trees that decorated the front yard of the school.

Even though she enjoyed the kiss, it was lacking something. She guessed that it was lacking the love for her she was hoping to achieve. She knew that Rin loved her as a sister, but she wanted to be in Inuyasha's shoes for just a moment and feel the love and adoration he would feel when he and Rin would kiss. But she didn't feel that. All she felt was confusion. She already knew that Rin was liking it for she had opened her mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue into her mouth, but that didn't mean anything. She could've been imagining Inuyasha kissing her instead of a lowly hanyou like her.

A sigh floated through the air as she rested her chin in her palm.

_'Rin, tell me, could you ever still love someone who have broken your heart into a million of pieces? Could you ever love them with the broken pieces?'_

She already knew the answer for she was loving someone with the broken pieces of her heart. But she didn't want to love Sango anymore. Sango hurt her and hated her. She didn't want to be in love with someone like her. She wanted to forget about her. She tried with Rin, but the lack of real love for her reminded her of Sango. How can she forget Sango? How can she when she can't get her heart to stop loving her?

Another sigh escaped and she opened her book to begin her studies. She will have to worry about that later. Right now, she has to catch up on her studies.

0o0

Several minutes into her studying, her doggy ears caught the sounds of sneakers thudding across the floor before stopping. She wondered who was in the library with her before she got a whiff of...raspberries and vanilla...Sango.

She moved off her eyes from her book to look up at the curvy figure before her. "Sango."

"Do me a favor and stop showing off."

"Showing off?" she was confused. What did she mean stop showing off? From her view, she was the one showing off.

"Yeah, stop showing off," she snapped. She stared at the half demon for a moment before starting to walk away. 'How dare her.' The half demon growled before she got to her feet and followed.

"Excuse me Sango, but I would like to talk about what just happened-"

"You must be out of your damn mind," she replied callously. She turned to face her and nearly gasped aloud when she looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes…they weren't the same. Sango just continued to stare, trying to see why her eyes looked different now. They were duller, no life, no…hope.

"Excuse me!" she shook her head and glared at her. "I would like to talk about what happened, Sango." Her eyes burned with the intensity of the hate she was feeling towards the green eyed girl. Hate…why was she suddenly feeling so much hate towards her? She didn't hate her, she knew that. She still loved her, so why was her body filling with so much negative energy towards her?

"I don't care if you want to talk about it! The subject is over with, you mangy mutt."

"If I'm such a mangy mutt, then why did you even take the time to come to me?" Damn! She had her there. Sango looked away from her eyes, which now blazing with…hate? She looked back at her. Her eyes…they lost their fullness, their liveliness…their hope…she looked just like everyone else now with those eyes.

"Well? Why the hell did you come to me, huh?"

"Because I think you're a stupid and hopeless hanyou that doesn't know how to leave people the hell alone." There. She said it. That should hurt her. She stared at her eyes, hoping to see a flicker of pain or tears, something to show that she still held some sort of emotion. But she seen nothing that she was hoping for.

"Listen Sango, I don't care if all you see me as is a stupid hanyou. Fine. I'm stupid. I don't care if you view me as hopeless. Fine, I'm a hopeless hanyou. You're right. I lost all hope for anything. Having no hope just soothes the pain I feel everyday. But guess what," a malicious smile came to her lips and her eyes glinted with evil, "I know that you're just lying about me being stupid and hopeless. I can see right through you, Sango. I can see right into your very soul. I can see that you're just trying to be something that you're not and it's not getting you anywhere. I can see that you still love me Sango Taijiya. Just admit it already."

"Dont act like you know me alright!" Sango snapped. "The only reason I came over here was because I don't want to see you screwing with Inuyasha."

"What?!" her eyes got wide. She didn't just hear what she thought she just heard, did she? She know that she didn't hear her say that she was screwing Inuyasha.

"You heard me. Everyone saw you and him earlier."

"You know what Sango? You're right, this subject is over." she turned away and started to walk back to her table. She couldn't believe that bastard. How dare she assume something that...ludicrous!

"You better hope Rin doesn't find out or better yet, I should just go ahead and tell her," she threatened.

"You are such an ass." she was being immature and idiotic. She grabbed her books and bag and went to walk away from the library. Sango, once again, followed her.

"I can't believe I trusted you," she stated. Kagome stopped and turned to face her. She really wanted to slap her now. Just slap her with her heart pulling together piece by piece even when she would see that shocked look. Yes, she just wanted her to feel the pain that she felt when she would see her with Kikyou. Yes...feel the pain of betrayal.

She looked into Sango's eyes and could see a flicker of love swirling inside. A smirk came to her lips and she placed her hands on her hips. She knew it. She was right. She did still loved her...but she was too late. Kagome might still love her, but she doesn't want anything to do with her right about now. She was going to take everyone's advice and just leave her alone.

She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Sango mutter, 'I can't believe I trusted a mangy mutt like this one. Kikyou is _**so **_much better.' anger flared inside her and she walked back to Sango with anger blazing in her eyes.

"I can't believe you, Sango. I didn't write that damn letter, but you're such a damn idiot that you didn't even noticed that it wasn't in my handwriting!" she shouted. "You are such a fucking idiot!" she turned away from her and started to walk off. She wasn't going to talk to her anymore. She was just giving her a headache over something so pointless.

"Of course it wasn't your handwriting!" Sango continued to follow after her down the hallway. "You had someone else write it for you so I wouldn't find out!"

"You're so stupid Sango! I can't believe I loved you!" she never turned to look at her. But she ended up having to look at her for she was suddenly turned to look into Sango's grass green eyes. Her breath hitched as she stared into them. Her eyes...they were such a lovely shade of green. They were so hypnotizing. She was so memorized, she failed to notice that her wrist was starting to ache with pain as Sango tightened her grip.

"No one makes a fool out of me." she blinked her eyes and tried to pull away from her.

"Let me go, Sango." she whined a bit. Damn, why did that sound so...pathetic? She was just proving her point about her being pathetic.

_What does it matter? Let me be pathetic._

"Aw, listen to the little bitch whine. What, you scared I might hit you?" she said sarcastically. She sunk her nails into Kagome's milky skin and watched happily as the blood bloom from the fresh wound. Kagome flinched. "Maybe I should...that'll teach you to mess with people's feelings, hanyou."

Tears started to come to her eyes as she struggled against her grip. Why was she crying? Why was she crying yet again? She couldn't understand. She didn't understand.

"What a little bitch you are, hanyou. You put your damn species to shame." she glared hatefully at Sango as she mocked her. She could feel the tears silently falling down her cheeks as she mocked her kind. She listened to the cruel words she said gleefully as she continued to puncture her wrist. She listened as she said that she was a good fuck. A good fuck...a little bitch...she listened...

"Let me go..." she whispered, the bangs of her hair hiding her tears...her pain filled eyes. Hiding the loss of hope she once had, hiding the will to live...hiding...every emotion she ever felt throughout her whole life.

"Why don't you beg me, half breed? If you want me to let you go, then beg." she tightened her grip even more.

Her body stiffened and she slowly lifted her eyes to Sango. She couldn't believe she just said that. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Why are you staring at me, half breed? What, you didn't understand what I said? I figured much. Let me say it slower then, so your feeble little mind can understand:if-you-want-to-be-freed, then-beg-me-to-free-you. How stupid. You really are pathetic Kagome. Pathetic." she laughed as she brought her nails into her wrist once more.

Kagome just stared at her. Her tears were still coming but she didn't feel them anymore. She didn't feel...anything. Not even hate was coursing through her body.

_Why do I still love her?_

**Do you wish not to love her?**

_I...do...I don't want to love her anymore._

**Will you do anything to rid your body of this useless emotion?**

_Yes, I would. I..._

**Say it.**

_I..._

**You what?**

_I hate love. I hate her. I hate Sango Taijiya._

**Good. Hate it. Hate her. You're safe with _me _now, Kagome-chan.**

_Will you rid me of this painful emotion?_

**Of course, just promise me one thing...**

_What is it?_

**Never listen to your demon half again. It will do you no good, at all.**

_I learned my lesson already. You have my word. Just...stop my heart from loving, please._

**As you wish, Kagome-chan.**

And then Kagome was on fire. A bloodcurdling scream was ripped from her, along with the hand that had been holding her and she fell to the floor.

She screamed again, her ability to control her body diminishing. She felt like she was being torn in two as the fiery inferno ripped through her whole being. She heard someone sobbing out her name, but she didn't care who it was or why. Her body was on burning from the inside out and she was sure she was burning alive.

Peal after peal of screaming destroyed her voice into a hoarse cry as she writhed. The pain...why wouldn't the pain stop? Why did she had to succumb to the voice?

**Because you wanted to stop the pain that love only brings.**

That was true...she did want to stop the pain. If this was the only way to stop the pain, she would endure it...just to rid herself of the pain and betrayal Sango left.

Tears of pain and anguish streamed from her eyes as she writhed more. She tried to claw out the pain from her body, but her arms wouldn't move. She couldn't move an inch of her body. She screamed again as she felt something constrict around her heart and squeezed with their might. The pain...it hurt so much that she was now wishing for death to come and take her away.

She let out a desperate cry as she struggled against the hands that held her heart. They just squeezed harder until the point Kagome thought her heart would burst from the pressure. Then it was as if the burning and the pain was happening to something else, something she was sharing suffering with, but not her. It was pushed away and as it disappeared, an odd warmth took its place. She laid on the ground, staring up into nothing as the pain of her heart subsided to just a dull pain until there was nothing left. Her mind went blank as she watched a pair of grass green eyes stared into her with water falling.

She watched as the ivory lips moved but no sound came out. She watched as the hands gripped her shoulders, but...she couldn't feel their grip. She couldn't feel her touch as she watched the girl shake her. Who was she? San...her name wasn't sticking. Who was she? All she could remember was pain. Suddenly, something rushed through her body and mind before settling on her heart. Her mind and heart filled with malice and hate for the person who was looking down at her with tears falling from their eyes. Hateful and unpleasant emotions swam through her now rose red eyes as the person cupped her cheeks.

**Hate her Kagome...hate Sango Taijiya.**

_Sango Taijiya..._

"Sango..." the name lingered in the air as she finally focused her eyes on the girl who actually had a nerve to have a smile on her face.

"Kagome, are you okay? What-" she stopped when she heard Kagome growl and finally noticed her eyes. "Kagome-" she let out a scream when she felt razor sharp claws scratch at her face. She grabbed her face and glared at Kagome. "What the hell was that for, you damn hanyou!"

"Shut up, you whore!" Sango gasped. A smirk covered her pink lips as she continued, her voic3 soft and fill og mslice."Don't say a word to me, Sango. After everything you had put me through, you actually think that a few damn tears was going to make me forgive you? You have another thing coming. I'll never forgive you Sango. Never. You hate me? Fine, the feelings mutual. I hate you with my every fiber, Sango Taijiya. If you were to die this very second, I wouldn't cry for my loss. I wouldn't be sad because you are no longer of this earth. I would laugh. I would smile. I would dance. I would do everything that expresses happiness. That is how much I hate you Sango. If you actually want Kikyou, fine have her. You two are good for each other. Goodbye Sango. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

She stood onto her feet and, with one last look to the shocked human, walked off. Watching her disappear, Sango, holding her bloody face, leaned against the wall and began to ponder her actions for the past month. Everything she ever done or said rushed back to her and she began to feel more guilty by the second. 'No wonder Kagome hates me now. I would hate myself too if I was in her shoes.' she thought sadly as she pulled her legs to her chest.

"I lost her...completely." she said quietly before resting her forehead on her knees.

_**A week later (Kikyou)**_

"Ugh..." I turned away from the awful sight and looked to my friends. "I'm going to have to do something about Kagome. She looks like she's going to break down at any moment." I said as I turned my eyes back to my girlfriend who sat by the benches, holding her head in her hands. Ugh...something was definitely going to be done about that damn girl.

"Don't worry Kikyou, we can fix that," Kagura spoke as her ruby red lips curved into a evil smile. My lips slowly followed as a great plan came to mind. Oh yes, she will finally leave Sango alone after we were through with her.


	16. Chapter VXI: Bitter Tears

Chapter Sixteen: Bitter Tears

_**Chapter Sixteen: Bitter Tears**_

_**Wednesday afternoon the following week**_

Today was the day of the big football game and half the school was outside enjoying the beautiful weather that meant summer was almost here. Rin was cheering on Inuyasha by whistling and clapping loudly. Kagome sat quietly on the side and looked two benches down to see Kikyou holding onto Sango's arm. The sight sickened her. "Rin," she said. "Rin."

"What is it?" she sat back down on the bench and gazed at her friend confusingly. Even though she still felt a little nervous around Kagome after their kiss, she didn't let it jeopardize their friendship. In fact, it seemed to have brought her a little closer to Kagome.

"I'm going home. I'm not feeling too well right now." her heart wrenched for a moment that she was not the one holding onto Sango as her girlfriend before a heart wrenching pain spread through her body and the feeling of loss and betrayal was replaced with malice and hate. Her eyes flashed a deep red quickly before returning to earth brown.

"I'll walk you outside the school." Rin said, oblivious to the obvious change in Kagome. She grabbed for her bag before Kagome grabbed her wrist. Rin looked up into the brown eyes that held so many conflicting emotions and her breathing stopped when she moved over to meet her lips. Rin felt a little uneasy with the kiss, especially since her boyfriend was just a few feet away, but when she felt the half demon slide her warm tongue across her bottom lip before softly biting it, she couldn't help but let out a low moan. She let her lips part and let her slide her tongue inside to taste the inside of her cheeks.

She whimpered softly when Kagome finally pulled away from her. She smiled lightly and kissed her cheek. "No, it's alright. You stay here and cheer on Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha who?" Rin said in a daze as Kagome released her wrist. She laughed softly before patting her chestnut hair.

"Your boyfriend, silly. Are you that memorized when we kiss that you forget you have a boyfriend?" Rin blushed and looked away. Why was she blushing? Oh yeah, because she actually forgot about Inuyasha. Was her kissing that passionate that she forgot that she had a boyfriend? Oh boy, that's not usually a good sign of anything.

"Anyway," she looked back to the brown eyed girl with a feigned smile on her face. "I'll be okay, so don't worry yourself."

"Are you sure?" she smiled when she seen her eyes dance with amusement as she smiled. She was really beautiful when she smiled. Rin blushed again at this thought.

"Yeah, you stay. I'll call you later." she leaned back over and kissed her lips again before picking up her bag and heading down the benches. Rin stared after her until she couldn't see her anymore before turning back to the game and cheering on Inuyasha again, this time with a little less enthusiasm for she couldn't get the half demon out of her mind. What was happening to her? Was she actually falling for her best friend? Oh boy this is not good at all.

0o0

_I can't understand...my feelings for Rin..._

**What do you mean, Kagome-chan?**

_I'm starting to really like her more than just my friend. Every time I kiss her, I can feel so much emotion, lust, desire...everything in that one simple kiss._

**Hmm, you are not trying to say that you are falling in love with the girl, are you?**

_Of course not! I will never let myself fall in love with anyone ever again._

**That's right, especially since you already sold your heart to me. I control everything that your heart feels, so you will never have to worry about yourself falling in love.**

_Really?_

**Of course. Would I ever steer you wrong?**

_...No..._

"Kagome," her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice speak up. "It's Kikyou. I want to speak with you." Kagome stayed quiet as she waited for her hated rival speak. Even though she really didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, she couldn't say she wasn't curious.

"I hope you're not too mad at me for stealing your rich girlfriend," she mocked. So that's why she wanted Sango. Just for her money…hmm, interesting…

She stood up from the toilet and moved to step out the stall. "So, that's all you wanted Sango for…her money?"

"Look who came out to play," Kanna teased as the three girls surrounded her.

"Listen to me Kagome; Sango is mine and you won't ever get your hands on her again, so do me a favor and leave this school," Kikyou said.

Kagome stared at her in bewilderment before she laughed…wildly. The three girls just stared at her. What the hell was she laughing about? She just told the damn half demon that she wasn't going to get her girlfriend back. What was so damn funny about that?

"What the hell are you laughing about, you dumb bitch?" Kikyou snapped, her dark brown eyes staring coldly at her.

"Kikyou," she spoke softly, closing her eyes. "What makes you think I want that worthless bitch for? Do you not know that she hates me with a passion? I never want to be with anyone who hates me that much. Plus anyway," she slowly opened her eyes and the three girls gasped when they seen how red her eyes had turned. "I hate her with my very soul. You see, I could care less if she wants to be with you. I'm so over her stupid ass. So Kikyou, don't come back to me about Sango ever again, okay?" Kagome spoke so smoothly that Kikyou couldn't help but stare at her stupidly.

"Now if you could excuse me please," she said smoothly once again as she made her way pass the group and to the door. Kikyou seemed to have been knocked back to her senses when she noticed the half demon trying to leave. She turned angrily to her and shouted,

"You are not going to leave until I say so, half breed!" Kagome stopped her movements and chuckled lightly. This bitch actually thinks that she's going to listen to her. She has another thing coming.

"Bitch please. Do you actually think that you are better than me just because I am a half breed?"

"Of course! Everyone is better than you!" she chuckled again and turned to Kikyou with her red eyes blazing with fury.

"Hmm…that's what you think…? Why don't I teach you something about half breeds, huh?" she closed the space between the two rivals and her hands placed themselves on either side of the older girl's hips, pulling her body closer to her. Kikyou could feel her face flush from the small jerk of her hips pulled. What the hell was she doing?

Kagome watched as her face flushed an adorable pink and she smirked. This was the exact reaction she wanted. Now to just finish the job. She pressed her lips against Kikyou's half exposed shoulder, feeling the tension in her muscles. She heard the low growl from the throat of her rival but it was soon stifled to a small intake of breathe as Kagome's lips trailed over the cotton of Kikyou's shirt and found the gentle slope of her neck. She kissed along the junction of shoulder to neck, tasting Kikyou's skin and slowly smoothing over the skin with her silken tongue. She giggled when she felt the girl gasp. Her hands gripped her hips. How disgusting. One moment, the girl hated homosexuals, even though Kagome wasn't identifying herself as a homosexual for she was still unsure if she was a lesbian or bisexual, the next she was enjoying the gentle touches of another girl...such a slut.

She moved to kiss along Kikyou's jaw line, suckling on the smooth curve, her tongue dabbing at the skin. She felt Kikyou's pulse against her lips and it was speeding faster than her heart. She smiled against the skin, nibbling at the flesh and feeling the spike in Kikyou's breathing. She traced her tongue along the line and suckled on her ear.

"Oh fuck," she groaned before she found her own hands gripping the half demon's hips and thrusting herself forward. Kagome smirked and moved her lips away from her ear. She looked up sweetly at Kikyou and nearly laughed at how flushed her face was. The small whiff of arousal didn't make the situation any better for the human.

Her thumbs, meanwhile, made small soft circles along her hip bones as she moved forward to meet her lips. Kikyou could feel her warm tantalizing breath across her lips and she nearly whimpered from the amount of teasing Kagome was doing. She was lost in a daze as she watched her move forward, her lips almost coming to complete her. Her lashes lowered and she moved forward with Kagome.

But instead of meeting her soft lips, she was met with a fist to the mouth. Her eyes shot open and anger was flowing through her cold eyes. "What the fuck?"

"That'll teach you big ass oafs not to bother with me." Kagome replied, flipping her onyx and blue her over her shoulder. "I don't know what made you think that I would ever kiss your nasty ass, Kikyou. Ha, you must be so used to everyone following after you like they're lost puppies that you just automatically think I will. Please." she turned her blood red eyes to Kikyou and smiled evilly as she watched her hold her mouth and stare at her. "You are such a slut, Kikyou. You say that homosexuality is wrong, yet look at what you are doing. You're fucking a girl. Aren't you going to Hell for committing such a sin, Kikyou?"

Her face quickly flushed with anger as she shouted, "Bitch!" Kagura and Kanna grabbed her arms and held her against the wall. Kagome looked at the two and seen a cute color of pink decorating their cheeks and could smell their arousal. She chuckled; she knew these bitches liked what she was doing to their leader.

"How pathetic," Kagome spoke demoniacally before she sunk her enlarged fangs into the pasty arm of Kanna's and she yowled in pain. She dropped the girl's arms to hold onto her bleeding arm and was met with a fist to her face also. She yowled again and grabbed her nose.

"Kanna!" Kagura exclaimed as she dropped Kagome's arm also to assist her friend but Kagome wouldn't allow it. She grabbed the red eyed girl and punched her in the face before knocking her to the floor. She turned to Kikyou and knocked the shit out of her again. She fell to the floor in shock and Kagome took this as her chance to jump on her and straddled her waist. Kagome lethally licked her lips as she looked down at the flushed girl beneath her. She moved a hand to cup her cheek and lowered her lips to dance her tongue across the soft skin.

"Hmm...your skin is tasty Kikyou...but not as tasty as..." she moved her lips to barely brush across her lips. "Sango's." Suddenly Kikyou's breath was pulled away from her body as a fist connected to her face. More punches were connected to her face and she could feel the blood rushing down.

"Get the hell off me!" she roared as she punched her in the abdomen. Kagome's flying fists suddenly stopped as she felt the hard punch in her stomach. She gasped as she fell onto her side and winced in pain. She knew that Kikyou didn't punch her that hard, but why did it hurt so bad?

Unfortunately, when Kikyou seen she had the upper hand, she quickly got to her feet, despite the dizziness that slammed into her, gestured to her two friends and they began to punch her and even stomp her.

Kagome could feel every hit and stomp that was connected to her body and felt the tears that were rushing to her eyes.

"Stop! Stop it!" she screamed. Flashbacks from her past whirled through her mind and the tears flowed even faster down her cheeks. She wasn't the new hateful Kagome that she had become; she was the old Kagome who now was in excruciating pain.

It seemed like years before the group was finally done beating upon her body. Kagome laid there in a pool of her blood and could only listen faintly as Kikyou hissed, "That'll teach you to mess with me or my friends again." she listened as she spat on her body and listened as they exited the bathroom. Kagome couldn't move. She was in too much pain. Her fingers curled into loose fists as she tried to will her body to move. The pain rushed continuously through her body as she took in small gasp full of air.

"Why...? Why can't I just be left alone...?" Kagome whispered as her brown eyes gathered tears to replace the lingering tears on her cheeks. "Why...?"

0o0

Kagome could hear the whispers of the other students who were lounging in the hallway as she entered the nurse's office. She didn't care. Her head began to spin from the massive amount of blood she was losing. Her eyes blurred and she collapsed to the floor.

"Oh God!" the nurse exclaimed as she rushed over to the fallen half demon. She turned her over and seen that her lips were already turning a bluish color and her face was getting paler. She looked at her eyes and seen that they were conflicting between the colors of earth brown and blood red. She moved her head slightly to look up at the nurse and spoke softly,

"Please...help me...they...tried to kill me...please," before her eyelids finally drooped and she fell limp. The nurse gasped and rushed back to her desk to call the paramedics.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

"What happened to your face?" I took a look, but she snapped away and covered her lip and nose with her hand.

"A book landed on my face," she stated.

"Then you should be more careful." I sat down beside her and took out a cigarette. I lazily threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. I don't know what was wrong with her today because she tensed and shrugged my arm off her body and moved slightly away from me.

"Please don't touch me Sango. I'm not in the lovey-dovey mood today." she said harshly. I looked at her before waving my hand dismissively and went to searching in my pocket for a lighter. When I finally found one, I noticed an ambulance drive by and make its way to the front of the school building.

"Huh, I wonder what happened."

"Who cares?!" she snapped. I looked at her. What the hell was wrong with her? Must be on her period or something because she was acting real bitchy today.

"I'm going to go check it out," I said as I stood up. I left my belongings behind and made my way to the commotion with the other students at the scene. I seen the paramedics come out the building with someone on the stretchy, but I couldn't see them with the mass of students surrounding them. I pushed pass a few and my heart stopped when I seen who was being placed in the ambulance.

_No..._

I pushed my through the students, trying desperately to reach Kagome. "I want to go with her," I said when I reached the front. They looked towards me and gave me a saddened smile.

"Sorry but she already has someone going with her."

"So? I want to go with her, please."

"You weren't there for her before, you're not going to be there now," I turned around to see Rin behind me, her blue eyes blazing. She walked over to the ambulance and the paramedic helped her in.

"I said I want to go," I demanded. Rin looked back at me with a smirk and said that it wouldn't be good for Kagome for me to go. I probably would start insulting her because of her blood. I narrowed my eyes at her and moved to walk up to the ambulance and slap her across the face. How dare she speak to me like that? I wouldn't insult Kagome. I...

"Sango, let Rin go with her," I looked back at Inuyasha who was holding onto my wrist. I sighed and turned back to watch the ambulance drive away. I turned back to him with hell burning in my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" I growled.

"I don't know," he replied before turning away from me and walking off.

0o0

_**Later that night (Normal)**_

Hearing the door slam downstairs, she swiftly flew down the stairs and stopped at the stoop to see Kohaku with Souta asleep on his shoulder. "How's Kagome?" she asked as she followed her older brother into the living room.

"She's fine," he replied.

"She can't be fine if Souta's here." The older sibling refused to speak as he placed the sleeping child on the creamy chocolate sofa. "What happened?" he was not in the mood of the damn questions about the stupid half breed.

"Sango, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood right now, alright!"

"I should've gone to see her." He looked back to see the brunette walking over to the door. He refused to let his younger sister go see that damned child. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere at this time of hour," he snapped forcibly. "Kagome had a minor surgical removal and does not need you in her face right now." That was the best lie he could think of at that moment and Sango seemed to believe him.

"Surgical removal? On what?"

He soon realized she wasn't going to give up on the topic or the question, so he tried to divert her attention to a question of his own. He asked sarcastically,

"I thought you didn't care about Kagome?"

"Of course I care!" she gasped when she realized what she said. Her mind didn't say that. Her mind still said that she hated the child but…her heart was saying she still…loved her…? No, that can't be. She can't still love that child. She couldn't still love her. It is one thing to lust for her but…loving her was a whole different story and level.

No, she wasn't still in love with the girl. She just cared for her, as all. That was fine to still care about her, wasn't it? She knew the girl hated her now, but that wasn't going to stop her from caring about her. She sighed inaudibly. What happened in the past week that her feelings suddenly changed from hate to…she didn't even know what to call it anymore. She was confused by her heart's desire and she didn't like it one bit. She was knocked back into reality when she heard her brother speak again. She looked towards him with questioning eyes.

"Even after what she did to you?" he mocked. He watched as her face fell and she looked away slightly. He almost felt bad for her, but quickly wiped it away. "Go to bed Sango." He headed back into the living room.

"Damn it." Sango whispered as she moved towards the steps. What the hell was wrong with her? Even after what she did, she still…cared for the girl. But she couldn't pass the fact that Kagome wanted her out of her life and wanted that damn hentai. Why did she still care for her? She groaned and slammed the palm of her hand on the wall of the staircase. She couldn't think about it anymore tonight. It was giving her a headache. She just needed rest and she would be able to think clearly what she wanted or thought she wanted. So she decided to leave it at that on the subject of Kagome.

0o0

_**The following day**_

"I wish you had thought things out differently," Miroku said indifferently to Kagome. He was visiting her at the hospital and had just finished working out their problems and promised each other they would remain friends. He looked to Kagome who had her eyes hidden behind her onyx colored bangs.

"I know. I'm a disappointment to you Houshi-sama," she said quietly. She moved her hands up to wipe at her cheeks. She just learned earlier before anyone came that she would never have any children of her own. She cried that whole time from her loss. She was never going to experience the miracle of birth…all because of that damn girlfriend of Sango's. Her eyes suddenly flashed a deep red and her crying ceased. Her hatred for the girl deepened as the tears still continued to flow down. She was never going to have children because of her.

"Kagome-san," she heard the older boy say faintly. She blinked and her eyes were brought back to normal before her chin was lifted slightly to look into deep violet eyes of her friend. She watched as he brought his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away with her thumb. Her heart swelled for a moment before falling back into the black holes of depression. Her heart wasn't swelling for happiness at the sweet actions of Miroku, but rather from disgust and hatred that he was showing her kindness. She didn't want anything to do with the damned emotion of happiness.

"You're not a disappointment and I'm glad you're back on your feet, even if there were some bumps in the way." 'Why does he continue his endless ranting?' she mused to herself as her eyes flickered to red. She could feel her fangs start to grow longer and the appetite for blood increasing. She drifted the tip of her tongue across the ends of her fangs and allowed the taste of her own blood satisfy her quench.

"Thank you." she said softly as she tightened her hold on the boy. She wasn't sure why she was thanking the boy, but it seemed to soothe her heart when she said the disgusting words. "You're the second one that knows from my friends." Why was she still talking to this fool? Was her heart gaining control again? She hoped not.

"So the ass doesn't know yet?"

"No, I don't think she would've cared anyway. Why should it even concern her? She's a lesbian; she can't have any children." she sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked up at the boy with brown eyes. "But I still had a chance because I'm not a lesbian. But now...that's taken away from me like everything else." she placed her head on his chest and stayed in his embrace as tears trickled down her cheeks. She wasn't whole anymore. She just didn't feel whole anymore.

0o0

'All right, I'm just going to go in there and see if she's all right. I won't ask her anything else.' she preached to herself as she stood outside of Kagome's room. She reached out to open the door but stopped. Is she really about to go see Kagome? 'I have to. I can't think straight without knowing if she's all right or not,' she thought. She sighed heavily. 'I have to do this. I have to see if she's alright.' she reached out again before looking up and through the window on the door. Her heart dropped when she seen the girl she unconsciously still loved and the boy she hated hug, the girl's head on his chest.

_God what was I thinking? I should've known that jerk would be here._

She quickly backed away from the door and rushed out the hospital. She felt like a fool to believe that there was probably a chance to get her back. She closed her eyes and sighed. She really did get over her. But why should she even be bothered by it? She didn't love her anymore. That's what she kept telling herself. She doesn't love Kagome Higurashi anymore. She was foolish for thinking she could get a straight girl to like her. No matter how many times she pushed her away, she kept coming back, persuading her to give her a chance. She finally decided to give her that chance just to throw the fact that she still wouldn't give her all the love she wanted back. She was a fool for believing she would finally have someone love her for her. She could feel the tears approaching, but refused to acknowledge them. She wasn't going to cry just because Kagome was happy with her new boyfriend. She wasn't going to cry.

But yet she still felt the tears coming down her cheeks. She clenched her eyes shut and let out a soft whimper. Why was she crying over her? Why couldn't she will her heart to stop breaking into a million pieces when she watched Kagome intimately hold the boy? Why couldn't she will herself to continue to hate her and forget about her? Why couldn't she will herself to stop caring? Why couldn't she?

As she continued her pathetic ranting to herself, she failed to notice certain violet eyes watching her every move as she headed to the exit.

_Sango. She came to see her._


	17. Chapter VXII: Depression

_**Chapter Seventeen: Depression**_

"Rin." She called as she watched her pass by the field. The small child didn't answer, so she followed after her. "Rin." Why wasn't she answering her? She finally caught up and touched her shoulder. The small child suddenly turned with blazing icy blue eyes. She pulled her hand back like she had touched fire.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Sango went to speak, but the blue eyed girl just turned back around continued on her way. She followed after her and soon fell into place with the girl.

"I want to know how Kagome is. It's been almost a week and she's not back in school." Even though she was still hurting after seeing Miroku at the hospital and holding Kagome the way she dreamed to hold her like once again, she still was concerned over her and her health and wondered what had happened to her. She knew Kohaku told her that she had surgery, but she just didn't exactly believe it. There was something more to it.

"Why don't you go and see her Sango? You know you want to see her. Stop denying the fact that you're concerned." She spoke softly as her features softened. She reached out to touch her arm but Sango shrugged it off. For some reason, Rin's words seemed to stab her in the heart. Why? Probably because she knew that the small child was right and she didn't want her to know that.

She glared at her heatedly and snapped, "I don't want to see her all right? I just want to know how she is, that's all."

Her icy blue eyes gazed at her steadily before a small smile came to her lips. She cocked her hips to the side and batted her lashes. Sango stared at her confusingly. What was she hinting?

"Oh, I get it…you're feeling guilty."

"Me? Guilty? Why would I feel guilty?" she was confused clearly. What _**was **_she hinting at?

"Because it was your girlfriend that messed Kagome up Sango." She snapped. She was pissed that Kikyou had beaten Kagome so badly that she damaged her ovaries and uterus. Her mind started to drift the memories of the first night she was at the hospital. She remembered as she held the crying half demon in her arms when she poured out everything the doctor told her. She remembered when she cupped her face and pulled her closer to her body so she could kiss her forehead. She remembered how cute the older girl looked when she blushed from the kiss and moved to return the kiss at the same place.

She remembered how her cheeks flushed from the sensation. She remembered how she suddenly found herself leaning into the older girl and capturing her lips in a delicate kiss. She remembered everything that she had done that fateful day and…she didn't regret it. She didn't regret kissing Kagome with as much passion as she did when she kissed Inuyasha. She didn't regret telling her that she loved her and always would. She didn't regret the feeling of bliss that swelled in her heart when Kagome returned the kiss and said that she loved her too. She didn't regret that she didn't feel guilty that she was betraying Inuyasha for Kagome. She didn't regret anything.

"What? Kikyou did something to Kagome?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts and turned angry eyes to the confused girl who stood in front of her.

"Oh don't play stupid alright?" she snapped. "You were probably her accomplice. I don't know what Kagome seen in you."

"Wait a minute," she said, now even more concerned. "Kohaku told me Kagome had surgery. What does that have to do with Kikyou?"

She sighed inaudibly and held her hand to her forehead. "I don't know. Ask your brother." She turned to walk off. She didn't need this from her. Kagome didn't need this from her. They were both better off without each other in their lives. Especially Kagome; she seemed to have gotten over her quickly and efficiently. A small smile came to Rin's face as she thought about Kagome. Kagome was such a sweet child. She couldn't understand how anyone could hate her just because she was a half demon. Sure she was still confused about her sexual preferences, even though Rin knew that she was bisexual, she still was very loving to Rin and always whispered sweet nothings to her…something Inuyasha barely did. She sighed. She was starting to feel guilty about what she was doing with Kagome. They might not be a couple, but they weren't far from getting together. But did she want to get with Kagome? She knew that she loved the half demon, but did she love her as a friend or something more? Did Kagome love her as a friend or more? Was she just a rebound?

She rubbed her fingers over her temples. She needed to stop thinking about her questionable feelings. It was giving her a headache.

"Rin," she turned back around to Sango. "You're not telling me something."

"I can't tell you anything, Sango, besides it's not my business," she added.

"Rin, please tell me what happened...was Kagome hurt severely?" she narrowed her eyes at her.

"She was more than hurt, you ass, she was torn apart," she hissed. "Worst part about it all was never being able to experience true happiness with one of her own Sango."

"Never experience true happiness with her own? Rin, just tell me what you're hinting at, please," she pleaded.

"I can't say," she replied, turning away from her. She knew her eyes were starting to betray her because she felt the hotness that usually approached her eyes alongside tears. "It's not my place to."

"It's never your place and you still tell," she said. "Come on."

"I have to go," the small child replied as she walked away. Sango sighed and headed the other way. What happened with Kagome that she would never experience true happiness with one of her own?

0o0

Shiori quietly entered the dark room and moved to the bed that had a body preoccupying it. Her eyes saddened as she looked over the child. She felt bad for her and was concerned for she had been in her room since she came home from the hospital. She took a seat on the bed, expecting her to move. When she didn't even register the movement, she placed her hand on her arm, earning a slight whimper from her tender touch.

"Kagome, you have to get up and eat. It's been and you've been in here too long," she stated softly as she ran her fingers down her arm, embracing how soft and warm her skin felt against her fingertips.

The half demon whimpered and pulled herself into a tighter ball. "I'm too tired to get up," she whispered huskily with tears in her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

"No Kagome, you have to get up...come on, I'll help you." she stood up and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her up into a sitting position. She lowered her head so her bangs would cover her eyes and began to cry. "Kagome, you're going to get sick this way," Shiori said. "Please make an effort to move on."

"No," she cried as she laid back down. "I can't move on...it hurts too badly." it did. Even though she was told that she wouldn't feel anymore pain by the next day, it still hurt severely. She made sure she was careful when she did have to move, but other than that, she stayed in bed in a ball, the only position that didn't hurt.

"I know Kagome," she replied, hugging her. "I know it's hard, but you have to move ahead from this." Kagome stared at her before launching herself into Shiori's body and crying into her chest. She hated feeling like this: weak and powerless. She wished for the power she had felt before. The power that had dominated her heart and kept her feeling any pain. She wished for it to return and take her heart again. She didn't want to feel anymore pain.

"I never wrote that letter Shiori...Houshi-sama is just a friend and still is." she whimpered as she tightened her hold on the older woman's body.

"I know Kagome...don't worry about what other pwoplr might think, alright?" Shiori replied. "Just let it all out and you'll feel better."

"I wish Sango was here with me," she whispered through her tears. "I wish she didn't abhor me."

**How pathetic.**

_What?_

**How pathetic of you to still be thinking about that bitch. You are suppose to hate her, not still want her.**

_I can't hate her. I love her too much._

**Ugh, there goes that stupid and useless emotion. Did you not want to feel that pain again?**

_Yes, I didn't...but after what happened, I can't help feel it. It pains me to know I can't have children of my own and not have someone comfort me._

**You have that Rin child.**

_I know and I'm grateful for that, but it just doesn't match to having Sango there. She's the one that I first loved._

**Will you stop saying that? You cannot love anyone anymore.**

_But I love Rin. I told Rin I love her and you had nothing to say then._

**Rin is different.**

_How is she different?_

**She just is. Now, since you won't stop this idiocy over that Sango Taijiya, I will have to take your heart once again until you learn to stop feeling this emotion for her.**

Pain seared through her body as she clutched Shiori's body in her arms. Balls of sweat poured down her face as she whimpered in pain. Her heart wrenched in pain as she let out a strangled cry. She looked up to see why Shiori wasn't doing anything but seen that she was frozen. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted for another sentence to flow out. Tears trickled down as the pain increased in her heart. She tried to move but her arms weren't willing to listen. She felt her eyelids begin to lower over her eyes and she tried to fight the urge. She didn't want to fall back into the intoxicating power. She loved it at times, but now...she just wanted to savor the moment that she was still indeed in love with Sango. She knew once the power took her, her heart wouldn't hold any of the happy memories she had of Sango. It would hold only hateful memories of the green eyed beauty.

_No, please. Let me just savor this one moment. I want to savor the fact that I am still in love with Sango. Please!_

But her plea fell on deaf ears as her eyelids finally drifted closed and she slipped into unconsciousness and fear.

**Let go Kagome. Let the power take over. It will take away all the pain she had caused you.**

_No, I don't want to._

**Let the power replace your love for her with love for Rin.**

_I already have love for Rin._

**But not enough to forget about Sango Taijiya. Let it teach you to love someone else.**

Before she knew it, she took a breath and was amazed at how alive she felt. She opened her eyes to showcase their bloodiness and smiled at how free she felt. Her older self was such a weakling. Thinking she loved Sango, ha! Please, that love was long extinguished when she had betrayed her.

"Kagome," Kagome whimpered. She wasn't going to look up at Shiori who was so oblivious to what had happened. "It's going to be all right. You'll get through this like you have everything else."

She smiled. 'Yes, I will get through this like everything else. But someone else won't be.'

_**Later that evening**_

Her thumb found the desired button and clicked to switch the channels randomly. She looked up at the ceiling and her mind soon drifted to the half demon and what Rin had said to her. "Sango-chan," her voice said before a curvy body fell to the floor. "What's wrong?" her thumb hit one more button before she swiftly turned to her with her eyes glazing with confusion.

"You never told me how you broke your lip and nose," she suddenly said.

"Remember I told you, I hit my face with a book silly," she replied as she leaned against her shoulder. "Where are we going tomorrow night? It's Friday and I was thinking-"

"I don't know Kikyou," she said. She moved away from her touch and continued flipping through the channels. She wasn't in the mood of being touched intimately, especially not by Kikyou. Her touch was so different and foreign compared to Kagome's. Kikyou's mere touch left her skin feeling like she had maggots crawling amongst it whereas Kagome's touch left her skin feeling so warm and alive. She sighed gently. She missed her gentle touch, the small and delicate caresses she gave when she was feeling down, her feather like kisses she left on her breasts when they were making out, the sweet nibbles and hickeys she left along her neck...she missed everything about her. But she couldn't admit it to anyone. She couldn't admit that she wanted her back. She could barely admit it to herself.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Sango snapped out of her depressing thoughts and turned to look at her girlfriend. She held a frown on her colorless lips. "I already told my friends we were going to pick them up."

"We don't have a ride for tomorrow alright?" she snapped. "That's my brother's car and if I mess it up, I'm screwed."

"Well, buy yourself one," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you don't have the money."

"Is that all you think about...money?"

"No, of course not sweetie," she said innocently. She placed her hand on Sango's free hand and gave it a light squeeze to confirm she was telling the truth. She didn't want her girlfriend thinking that she just wanted her for her money...even though that was true.

Sango just stared at her before sighing. She moved her eyes away from Kikyou and back to the TV that sat before them. They were silent for the longest time before she finally turned back to meet her brown eyes. "Did you do something to Kagome?"

"What would I do to that little bitch," she stated, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I don't even see her." she looked up to see her eyes narrow into green slits before she spoken.

"Don't call her a bitch, alright Kikyou? I was just checking. You had hit her once and it's just not right, okay?"

"She told you that?" she watched as the brunette got off the floor and leisurely walked over to her study desk and taking a seat. Kikyou glared at the back of her head. She wasn't liking how this was going. They weren't suppose to be talking about the half demon. They were suppose to be talking about their relationship.

"Yeah. She shared a lot of things with me." she spoke softly.

"Hn," she mumbled. "What about you? Did you share anything with her?"

"Of course I did Kikyou, I trusted her."

"Guess you don't trust me since you haven't told me much," she said, leaning back against the bed. So she was still feeling something for that damned half breed.

"I can't trust anyone anymore," she replied. She pulled open a drawer in the desk and took out a picture of herself with Kagome. They were sharing a kiss on their first date. Her eyes continued to stare at the picture as she lightly traced her fingertips along the glass front. She sighed before replacing the gold picture frame back inside th drawer and quietly closing it. Even though she might miss her, she still couldn't get over the fact that she was betrayed once again by someone that was suppose to love her and she just couldn't forgive her for that.

Kikyou had watched her carefully staring at the picture and already began devising a plan to make her forget about Kagome forever.


	18. Chapter VXIII: Starting Over Again

_**Chapter Eighteen: Starting Over Again**_

_**Two weeks later**_

Kagome had returned to school after spending so much time lounging around the apartment all day feeling sorry for herself. She finally decided that if her ex didn't feel guilty about the loss or the breakup, why should she? It was the middle of the day and she felt content that she didn't have any encounters with Sango or Kikyou. Since she was feeling so great and didn't want the peaceful atmosphere broken, she sat outside by the school benches, devouring a book word by word when her ears lifted at a rich baritone voice that was calling her name.Not knowing who the voice belonged to and not being able to sniff out any particular scent, she lifted her eyes and turned around slightly to see the silhouette of a boy heading towards her. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched him glide closer to her.

She watched as the long overflowing silver white hair swished with every step he took and his molten gold eyes watched her intensely as he finally stood before her. She was quite surprised and confused by his presence. What was he doing standing before her...with a smile on his face?

"Hey," he replied smoothly as he took a seat across from her. "I hardly recognized you. You look fantastic." a small smile crept to her face despite her confusion. Today she was wearing an olive green off the shoulder knit dress that accented her curvy figure and knee length black opaque leggings underneath. She wore black leather ankle stiletto boots. She had dyed her famous blue streaks to a dark green to match her dress nicely and had it done in a French bun. She wore a lovely shade of forest green on her eyelids and wore a light pink lip stain topped with clear gloss. She was quite flattered by his compliment.

But just because she was flattered didn't mean that she wasn't still defensive about his motives. Especially since he was now in a sudden talkative mood.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as she placed her book beside her thigh.

"Nothing, I just want to be friends. I meant to apologize a long time ago for hitting you with that ball in gym and calling you names. It was Kikyou's idea; I just followed along and I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't know you were going through so much at home."

Kagome just stared at the boy before her and let a scowl appear to her face. She wasn't going to fall for this. Especially not by him. He was just as bad as Kikyou, maybe even worse. He was not kind to her. He was not trying to be her friend. He hated half demons. He hated her. She growled low in her throat and her drooped to her head. She wasn't going to allow him to hurt her again. She must've alarmed him because his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Listen Sesshomaru, if this is one of your scheme's with Kikyou, it's not going to work because I don't trust you." she stated.

"It's not...honest...besides, I'm not with Kikyou anymore; everyone knows that." she stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. She moved to retrieve her forgotten book and opened it back to the page prior being interrupted. She didn't want to listen to anything Sesshomaru had to say. This was just an act. He was the Lord of all Assholes. He never let anyone know about his feelings. He never apologized to anyone. He thought everyone was below him. Why the sudden change now?

"Why are you talking to me Sesshomaru? Don't you hate half demons?"

"Yes." this just angered her more. Why was he even over here if he hated her kind?

"Then why the hell are you over here?" she brought her eyes back up to see the same stoic mask he usually wore on his face. Finally, he looked like his old self, not that creepy one who was...apologizing to her about his actions.

"Look, you should be glad that I'm even gracing myself to be in your presence, half breed. Now it seems like the nice approach wasn't good enough for you, so I guess I'm going to have to do this the ole fashion way. Like I said earlier, I came over here because I wanted to become friends." her eyes softened as she placed her book back down.

"You really want to be my friend, Sesshomaru? Even though you hate half demons?" she heard a sigh escape his lips before he stated out through pursed lips,

"Even though I DO hate half breeds, there is something...exquisite about you, Kagome. I don't know what it is, but you seem to attract my youkai. I guess it's the increased power that I feel radiating off of you in waves or maybe it's because you could've killed me the last time we fought. It beats me, but I can't seem to get past the fact that you are an incredible creature that I would like to get to know better...if you allow me to, that is."

Something about hearing him speak some confusingly sweet words, she let a smile come to her lips. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn more about you Sesshomaru. But this doesn't mean that I trust you. You're going to have to work for my trust, okay?"

"I'm cool with that," he said smoothly before letting a small smile come to his face. He stared at the girl and wondered why he failed to notice how sweet she really was. He guessed because she was a half breed, he didn't want to give her a chance. Now he had a chance and he was going to take it in full throttle. "Would you like a ride home after school...that is if you don't have anyone else to give you a ride."

"No," she stated, slightly smiling. "I would appreciate a ride home."

"Great. Meet me in the front after school...I'll be waiting for you." he stood up. "i have to go return some books so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, till later then." she smiled and watched as the stoic king walked away. She was quite surprise with how everything turned. Sesshomaru actually wanted her as a friend, Rin and hers friendship seemed to be growing into something deeper and her feelings for Sango were lessening. She allowed a big grin come to her face. Life seemed to be turning for the better for her for once. She grabbed her book and went back to reading.

0o0

"You're crazy!" Rin shouted in the girls' bathroom. "Sesshomaru is a player. Besides that, I though he hated half demons. Hell, he hates his own damn brother because he's a half demon." Kagome looked over at her friend for a quick second before looking back into the mirror. She ran the comb through her silky tresses and placed it down.

"Rin, sweetie, don't get yourself worked up over nothing. I didn't say I was going out with him," she replied as she fixed her hair into a French braid. "He's just a friend."

Rin just looked at Kagome before leaning against the sink. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say that she was jealous that Kagome was considering him. Even though she just said he was just a friend, that didn't mean that her jealousy was smoothed over. She looked away from her. "Well, watch it okay? He's worse than Sango," she said.

"Rin," she turned to her name and seen Kagome staring at her. A light blush came to her cheeks. Kagome smiled and brought her hand to Rin's cheek. Her thumb rubbed small circles across her cheek before she leaned over and met her lips. Tension and jealousy soon left her body as she moved her arm up to grab her elbow, her lashes lowering to touch her cheeks, which were dusted a beautiful shade of red. Her mind was racing with different thoughts as she felt the older girl's tongue slide sensually across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She happily obliged and moaned softly by the feel of her tongue touching hers. She shouldn't be kissing Kagome. She had a boyfriend. She was in love with her boyfriend...but she was finding herself in a situation where she didn't care that she had a boyfriend. She wanted to remain in Kagome's arms for eternity. She wanted to remain melded to the older girl's body for as long as time permitted.

It seemed like hours before Kagome finally pulled away and rested her forehead upon Rin's. She giggled from the dazed look on her face and cupped her cheeks. "Rin, don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she replied reassuringly.

"About who?" she asked softly, moving her lips down to place feather like kisses along the older girl's collarbone. She was enjoying their sweet escape from the world of discrimination, hatred and death and in their own little quiet world filled with love and adoration.

"Sesshomaru, sweetie. I'm not fanatical enough to get involved with him." she moved Rin's face up from her neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Plus anyway, I'm not interested in him. I'm interested in..." she moved to kiss her cheek lightly. She looked into her icy blue eyes and smiled. "You." Rin couldn't help but let the small gasp escape before crushing her lips to the older girl's. A low growl emitted from her throat before she abruptly pulled away. She looked at Rin's slightly swollen bottom lip and questioned herself if her lips looked the same. 'Probably does,' she mused.

"Wow, that was unexpected, Rin. I'm kind of glad that you finally accepted the idea of our kissing."

"I already had accepted it and embraced with every moment Kagome-san. I love kissing you and...being in your arms...is it wrong to feel like this for one person when you're suppose to be in love with someone else?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just moved to kiss her cheek. "Why don't we go before we're late for class, shall we?" Rin smiled her approval and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled when she seen a cute color of red dusted over her cheeks from her bold action.

_She's so cute when she blushes. It makes her look even more beautiful than she is._

She intertwined her fingers through hers and lifted it to kiss her knuckles. Her icy blue eyes danced with amusement and adoration from the sweet affection. Her heart swelled with bliss as they left the bathroom hand in hand.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

Here I am again in the damn principal's office after having a clean slate for months. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, I got into a fight with three different _boys_ and _girls_ and the damn officers decided to send me here. Ah well. Doesn't matter anyway. I hear the door open behind me and I look behind me to see the principal enter in. She was a young woman in her mid-thirties who possessed a gymnastics body and was about 120 pounds. She was wearing her hair in a secure bun with a pair of hip hugging waist high jeans and a white blouse.

"What do you have to say for yourself Sango?" she asked. She moved from the door to the front of her desk and stared me in the eye. She smirked and folded her arms across her 34C chest.

"What do I have to say?" I asked. I stood up and displayed my broken lip and black eye. "I'll tell you what I have to say...this school is a piece of shit! And I hate everyone in it, including you."

She smirked before grabbing a piece of paper from her desk and started writing. "Interesting," she spoke slowly and deadly. "You are suspended from school Sango. Oh and you won't return until you clean up your act."

"Fuck you," I snapped. I snatched the useless paper and headed out the office.

0o0

"I can't believe you got into another fight! And on top of that, you cussed out the principal!" Kohaku shouted as he balled the sheet of paper in his fist. The green eyed girl just looked up at the older boy and rolled her eyes.

"I just couldn't help myself," she said sarcastically.

"You know what Sango, I'm sick of this. If you continue on this path, I will have no choice but to send you to one of those boot camps." green eyes focused back on the older boy and her lips curled into a smirk. She chuckled lightly before placing her hands on her hips. So he actually thought that a boot camp could hold her? She didn't think so.

"Just go ahead and try it." she said calmly. "I'll just get out."

"If you continue this way Sango, you're going to end up in jail and I don't want to see you in a place like that."

"You already did, remember, sweet brother, and you didn't even back me up," she said as she headed upstairs to her room.

0o0

Once she entered her room, she pushed aside her books and placed her hands to her face. Why was she so stressed out for? She needed a cigarette to calm her ravishing nerves. She dug her hands into her over sized pockets and moved to search her bag. She found herself out of her nicotine addiction. She went to check her drawers and seen they too were empty. What the hell?

"Looking for something?" she turned to her brother's voice and glared.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she snapped. How dare he take her things, even if they weren't good for her health. "Give them to me or I'll just go and buy some more."

"You had stopped the habit, what happened?" he sounded concern, but Sango didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. She turned away from him and moved towards her bed.

"What do you care?" she mumbled as she sat down on the edge.

"Are you like this over that half breed?" Kohaku asked. "The girl cheated on you, so get over it." he hit a sore spot. She felt tears coming to her eyes before she could will them away and she lowered her head so her bangs could hide her tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of Kohaku. She refused to. Her hands gripped her hot pink sheets and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Why did he have to say that? Kagome did cheat on her, but...she just couldn't get over that fact. She couldn't get over the half demon no matter how hard she tried.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped. She didn't want to listen to anything else from anybody. She lay back on her bed and eyelids lowered over green irises. She blocked everything out of her mind, including him.

"You better shape up Sango," she heard her brother say before she listened to the door of her room close. She sighed and lifted her eyelids back up.

"Whatever," she mumbled before turning to one side and blasting her stereo.

_**Weeks later (Kikyou)**_

"What in the..." I covered my eyes from the disgusting view ahead of me. My 'girlfriend' was sleeping on the benches out on the school field like a regular hobo. In fact, for the past several weeks, her attire and appearance really was getting sloppier and to make things worse was that she didn't have a care in the world for what she was starting to look like. How disgusting. I turned to my friends with pained filled eyes. "She looks like a bum," I complained.

"Tell her to take a shower and change her clothes Kikyou," Kagura spoke nonchalantly as she feathered her lips with her favorite ruby red lipstick. She turned her blood red eyes to me and smirked as she placed her makeup accessories back in their bag. "You can't be dating someone who looks like that, no matter how much money they have."

I sighed. "It's hopeless. I talk to her and it's like talking to a brick wall," I said dejectedly. This wasn't making any sense. She was becoming more distant from me than usual. Does this have to do with that stupid half breed? It better not or else there will be hell to pay.

_**Later that day after school**_

Sango's mouth dropped opened in shock when she spotted her former girlfriend standing by the gate of the parking lot. She looked gorgeous. Her green eyes watched as the small nimble fingers played with the end of the French braid as a light blush came to her cheeks. She watched as her smooth slender legs rubbed against each other slightly and the earth brown eyes she fell in love with moved to look to the side. She watched as her delicious pink lips parted to let out a soft sigh and she tucked one arm under her breasts. She licked her lips as she moved off to the oblivious girl. 'Ok Sango, you can do this. All you have to do is apologize for your actions and ask her to take you back.' Sango berated herself as she slowly made her way to her.

But as she came closer to the girl, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone else come over to her. Her eyes grew large as she watched the clawed hands of the boy take from the girl after she had retrieved them from the ground.

_Can't be._

Suddenly her heart filled with jealousy as she narrowed her eyes at the two friends. "Look what we have here," her voice was coated with sarcasm as she glared at the two. Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to her; the girl's eyes filled with surprise, the older boy's showing no type of emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean, Taijiya?" Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Kagome knows exactly what it means," she said. She threw an angry glare to the mentioned girl and she stared back with no emotion. Had Sango noticed, she would have seen that her eyes had changed to rose red and the girl she knew and loved wasn't standing before her, but rather her _other _personality.

"She's not your girl anymore ningen," Sesshomaru stated. "You have Kikyou now."

"Don't push it Sesshomaru," she hissed. "It's not my fault Kikyou-san left your sorry ass." a rare smile graced his lips.

"I'm not going to fight over that disgusting filth. I happily gave her away ningen...plus anyway, Kagome is way better and she's _available_." he rubbed this fact in her face. An inaudible gasp left her lips and her face flushed entirely red from anger. How dare he? How dare this...dema (1) think that she was just going to let _her _Kagome date him? He must've lost his damn mind!

"Says who bastard?" she pushed him. Kagome said nothing. She watched carefully as Sesshomaru just stared at the young child.

"Listen, you pathetic excuse of a child, don't go there with me. I am not going to fight you. But if I have to..." he let the threat linger as he brought up his hand. Her green eyes watched as his talons hissed with poison slowly dripping down the front. Was she supposed to be afraid? She already had a taste of his poisonous claws before. Sure, she didn't want to feel them again, but that didn't mean that she was afraid. She stared into the ice youkai's sunlight eyes before finally breaking eye contact from him. She turned angrily to the younger girl and moved to stand in her face. Her crimson eyes shone with malicious before flickering to a soft brown.

"First Miroku, then Inuyasha and now his brother Sesshomaru. Damn Kagome, you just don't stop, do you?" she snapped. "Who else are you going to try to get? Rin? Kagura? Maybe even Kanna?" Kagome just stared back at the angry teen before pulling her hand back and slapping her across the face. She stumbled back and fell on her ass. She was _**not **_expecting the child to slap her. She looked up at the seething half demon and finally noticed the color of the bleeding sun of her eyes.

"I never knew you could be such an ass, Sango," she whispered ominously. She moved away from the older girl and jumped into the midnight black Maxima.

"You are such an idiot," the ice demon said stoically before leaving and jumping in with the half demon. She watched as the engine started and the car pulled away from sight. She placed her hand to her reddened cheek and sighed dejectedly.

'I am an ass.' she got up and left the area.

_**Days later**_

She was looking through her drawers and smiled when she came upon a large amount of cash hidden inside a pair of rainbow socks. 'She has such disgusting taste in attire.' she mused to herself as she pocketed the cash and continued her searching through the drawers. What was she looking for? She was looking for clues. Any clues to her 'girlfriend' still in love with the half demon. Even though she was always vomiting when she was home after being with the green eyed beauty, she still didn't want her going back to the half demon. As long as she still had money lying around, she was going to be there forever.

Finally her hand touched something and she grasped it. Pulling it out, she found that it was a folded piece of paper.

_What is this?_

She unfolded the sheet and began to read its contents:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I want to apologize for my actions towards you through the past several months. I know that I have been a complete ass and dema, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But, before I can even ask for your forgiveness, I should explain my actions. When I seen Miroku kiss you back in therapy center, it felt like when my ex had broke my heart. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle with another heartbreak, so...I handled it the way my mind was telling me. All those awful words that I had said...it ate at my heart when I first heard them utter from my mouth. I couldn't believe that I had said that to you. But my stupid pride got in the way and I couldn't apologize to you, no matter how hard I tried. But now, as I watch you socialize with everyone else but me, I feel jealous. I feel like that maybe, you are getting over me. But I don't want you to. I want you to still love me. I want to be the one to still love you. But I really have no right to be asking this of you, no right. Especially after telling you that you were worthless. Pathetic. That I made a mistake in loving you. How stupid of me for saying that. I never made a mistake in loving you. I made a mistake in letting you go. I made a mistake for not letting you explain. I made a mistake in letting my pride take over my conscious. I am sorry, my love, my koi. I am so sorry for everything I had put you in._

_So now, I am here asking for your forgiveness and to take me back. I cannot sleep without hearing your angelic voice. I cannot eat without you by my side. Ha, I know that sounded cliché and cheesy, but that is how I am feeling about not having you. I might have Kikyou, but I know that she has no feelings for me. I know that she still believes that I am disgusting for my sexual preferences, but I do not care for what she sees me as. I do not care for anyone else but you, my love. Plus anyway, I think that she's cheating on me with someone else of the opposite sex, but this letter isn't meant to be talking about her, it's meant to be talking about us and our, I hope, future relationship. So I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart...Can you forgive me? Will you please take me back? But more importantly, I should be asking do you still love me. I know you had told me that you hate me with your very soul, but did you actually mean it? Did you just say that so I could feel the same pain you was going through? I hope it's that and not that you actually have no feelings for me anymore._

_So I'm ending this letter still asking for your forgiveness and to say that I'm still madly in love you. I want you back and I will stop at nothing to have this accomplish. I miss you Kagome Higurashi and I love you. Please take me back and let us live out the rest of our high school career together._

_Filled with unconditional love for my little half demon,_

_Sango Taijiya_

_P.S. I still have the commitment ring I gave you. Take it and wear it with pride for us._

'So that little homosexual bitch wants to make up with her. Hmm...' she looked back into the drawer and found an envelope that had a slight bulge in the middle. She lifted it and opened its flap to reveal the commitment ring that laid nestled in it. 'What a beautiful ring. Should get a nice amount of money.' she took the ring, along with the letter and stashed it in her pants just as her 'girlfriend' entered the room with two soda and chips. The teen flashed her a small smile before moving over to her study desk. She was completely oblivious to her soon to be former girlfriend's mischievous deed as she took a seat.

The brown eyed girl moved over to the teen and wrapped her arms intimately around her shoulders, sneaking in a light kiss to the cheek. "So where were we, sweetie?" she said gently as she removed her arms and slid into her lap. The green eyed beauty smiled lightly before sealing her lips to the girl in her lap and they went back to continuing their studies.

1-dema means prick in case anyone didn't know. I'm not quite sure I have it spelled right but I just went off of how to spell it by how it sounds. Thank you so much for all the reviews! If it wasn't for ya'll I wouldn't even continue this fanfic because it gets harder to write it with each chapter. I tried to keep everyone in character while at the same time have them OC slightly. Hope they weren't too OC.

Also, Engimatic Ethereality, I would be more than happy to have this fic join your community. Until next time!

Romanceluver 09


	19. Chapter VIX: The Prank The Accident

Hey guys! Sorry it took **so **long to update this, but I had such trouble writing this out. No matter how many times I rewrote this chapter, it just didn't sound right to me. It still don't, but it sounds better than the other versions. Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that I will not be doing anymore changing of the POV. This is the last chapter that will be doing that. Only reason I won't do it anymore (unless you want me to continue with it) is that I just can't get it to sound good like in earlier chapters, so...whatever.

I also won't be updating as much since school is starting up again and I haven't finished my summer work yet, so...I'll be working on that and my senior project (which is dumb for the extra unnecessary work I have to do) so...blah.

I will be updating 'A Dangerous Drug' when I find the inspiration to finish writing the chapter that I have begun, so don't worry, I haven't abandon it. I'm thinking of doing a one shot, but I don't yet, it depends on how it comes out.

Well, I'm just rambling on now, so I'll let you go so you can read the latest addition to 'Sweetest Addiction'. Don't forget to leave reviews too!

--

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Prank...The Accident**_

"Damn, she looks terrible," said Rin as she watched their friend walk by with her head down. She noted the sluggish movements and couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"She doesn't want to admit it, but she misses Kagome-san," Inuyasha said as he slipped a potato chip into his mouth. "Too bad she's too hardheaded to see what really happened."

"Yeah..." she said softly as she looked towards her boyfriend. She was starting to feel guilty about prolonging telling Inuyasha of her adventures with Kagome. She knew that she was starting to feel more than friendship towards the half demon, but she was still unsure if she wanted to venture down that path. She knew that Kagome was feeling the same for her, but the fact that two people would definitely be hurt was still bringing pain to her heart. She didn't notice a pair of molten eyes staring at her before she was gently pinched on her arm.

She yelped and grabbed the base of her arm. She glared at her boyfriend before deciding to finish her thought. "At least Kagome-sama is relieved from the attachment to Sango, so she doesn't worry if she'll call or not.''

"Well, I'm going to talk to her...wait for me, I won't be long." he said. He sealed his lips to hers briefly before pulling away and jumping off the bench and wiping his hands on his shirt. Rin was puzzled by the action. When he kissed her...she felt nothing. She didn't the passion that she usually felt when they kissed, no matter how brief it was. She watched as he ran off after their friend. Was she losing Inuyasha to Kagome? Could she deal with the fact? She wasn't quite sure of anything.

--

"Sango!" she didn't answer. "Sango!" she continued to walk. "Sango, I know you hear me!" she let out a depressed sigh.

"What do you want?" she replied. She never turned to greet the boy as she took a seat on the bench and placed her head down over her arms.

"You look like shit," said Inuyasha as he sat across from her. "What's going on?"

"I don't care what people think anymore Inu-san, I've had it," she said depressingly.

"Why don't you just talk to Kagome? What you think of her isn't true." she lifted her head from her arms and her tiresome green eyes stared at the hanyou that sat before her. She knew what he was saying could be true, but...she wasn't ready to accept it. She let her pride get in the way of her heart once more.

"Oh yeah, so why was she with your brother, huh?"

"Sesshomaru is just a friend." Sango stared at the boy with surprise laced through her eyes. He knew about Kagome and his brother and didn't even object to it? She was thoroughly surprised by this change of matter dealing with Sesshomaru. It was already surprising enough to know that Sesshomaru even wanted anything to do with her and yet he calls himself her friend? What had happened?

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

The older boy sighed. Why was she getting all worked up about this? So what his older brother wanted to be friends with Kagome? Who didn't? There was something...charismatic about the girl that even had the ice demon falling to his knees before her. Well, not exactly, but you get what is being said.

"I only know what Rin told me, besides, why should I tell you anything? You're not interested," Inuyasha added as he crossed his arms defiantly. Sango just stared at him before huffing and turning away. She didn't have to listen to Inuyasha lecture her about her affairs. She was going to deal with this her own way without everyone being nosy about it. It seemed like centuries before Sango sighed and turned slightly back around. Inuyasha was still there, staring at her curiously.

"So, are they dating?" she asked curiously as she lowered her eyes behind her bangs.

"No baka, didn't you just hear what I said?" he snapped. "They. Are. Just. Friends."

"Why be friends with a guy who made a fool out of you in gym class?"

"Because he told her what really went down and it was Kikyou's idea; just like she was the one who wrote that forsaken letter saying Kagome-san liked that guy at the therapy center."

"There's no proof Kikyou-san wrote that letter," she snapped. Even though she was hating the fact she was defending the girl, she was also hoping that he was wrong. She was hoping that he was dead wrong and that their broken bond wasn't her fault. She was hoping...

"Oh yeah, I would lie about your oh so adorable girlfriend, Kikyou. Well, if you don't believe me, why don't you go and ask Miroku; that's how Kagome-san found out the truth," Inuyasha suggested. He looked to his friend who didn't seem to notice his staring.

She was confused. Was he telling the truth? ' Did Kikyou actually write the letter? She shook her head and placed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She couldn't take all the questions that were swirling through her mind at the moment. She didn't want to believe anything that anyone was saying about her girlfriend at the moment.

"No, you're just saying that because you are her friend," she said as she got to her feet and grabbed her messenger bag.

"Come on Sango, you're my friend too and I can't believe you're acting this way towards the girl you love." she stopped in mid stride and her body literally stiffened. She was acting like an total ass towards Kagome. She knew that. She knew at this rate she wasn't going to get Kagome back. She knew it, but yet she continued to let her pride do the talking instead of her heart. She turned to the male half demon and noted the way his amber orbs stared at her. It seemed like he was trying to stare into her very soul. She narrowed her eyes to slits and snapped,

"No, I don't love her anymore, alright? That was a mistake." she turned and walked away from the sighing half demon.

_It was a mistake for falling in love with her, wasn't it? But if it was, why do my heart still races when I see her? Why do my mind become consumed by her? Why does my heart ache when I see her with someone else? Why...I can't even deny it anymore, it makes me sick when I do...why do I still love her with my every being? Why is she so forbidden to me now?_

0o0

As she approached her locker to place her bag inside, she found an envelope that was held close by a waxed rose. Confusion settling inside her mind, she carefully tore the top seal as to not ruin the flower and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Now more confused than before, she unfolded the sheet and began to read its contents. A light smile came to her lips as she refolded the paper and placed it back into its envelope. She placed her bag in the locker and closed it. She looked at the envelope once more before placing a shy kiss to the waxed flower. "I hope that you're truthful about this, koi." she whispered gently in the empty hallway as she made her way to the gymnasium, hoping to rekindle her fallen relationship.

0o0

When she entered the empty gymnasium, she made her way leisurely to the benches and took a seat. She held the note closer to her chest and began to pray that this was not a cruel joke and that former lover wanted to rekindle their love for one another. But as she wondered about the truth of the note, she didn't notice the forms that were well hidden in the shadows. She didn't noticed the shadows moving closer to her from behind before she felt a rush of cool air hit her ear. Her ear twitched and she stiffened. She was afraid. She was afraid of turning to greet whoever came to join her.

"So you showed up." hearing the voice, she jumped to her feet and faced the intruder. "Expecting someone else?"

"This was a trick?" her heart dropped like a bomb as she backed away. She knew it. She knew this had to be a surprise. How could she have been so stupid to believe that she wanted her back? How stupid of her...

"Sango-chan wrote that letter as a joke..." she chuckled and turned her cold eyes to the retreating half demon, "...and you fell right into the trap," she finished with a wicked smile on her lips.

"Aren't you satisfied with everything you've done," she said with sorrowed wrapped around her voice. She was stupid for thinking...no, believing that Sango would write such a letter.

"Don't give me that fucking pity look bitch," she snapped. "Since the day you stepped foot into this school, I have hated you."

"Fine, you hated me, so what? It's not like that's the first time I ever heard that. Why don't you just leave me alone then damn it," the timid girl pleaded as she felt an all too familiar stinging behind her eyes. "You took everything else from me. What else do you want?"

"I want to see you out of this school for good," she hissed. The teen watched as the group surrounded her. Her mind was racing with jumbling thoughts before they were brought to an abrupt end. She was slammed against the benches and she yelped out in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Shaitou! (1)" she listened as their ominous laughter filled the room. She listened intently as their footsteps approached and she watched as one foot made its way to her face. Her eyes suddenly flashed from the innocent brown to demonic red and a smirk came to her lips. She reached out and grabbed the intruding foot before it connected and twisted it. She listened to the person scream in agonizing pain and they fell over.

"Kikyou!" they didn't have a chance to reach their fallen leader before Kagome had rose back to her feet and attacked them. She punched Kagura and elbowed Kanna, who had tried to sneak up behind her. Her ears twitched and she turned around in time to see Kikyou trying to grab her. She smiled, impressed that the pathetic ningen was able to walk on her twisted ankle. She swung effortlessly around and grabbed the limping ningen in a tight headlock. She yelped in surprise before the half demon began punching her in the face.

Suddenly she threw the girl aggressively into a corner and began to advance to her. "I am going to greatly enjoy killing you, Kikyou-san." she raised her talons in the air. "This is for making my life a living hell since I came here." suddenly, without even a sound or a warning, she was tackled to the ground from behind.

0o0

As she headed towards the school with many thoughts jumbling around, she was forced out temporarily as s girl rushed past her. "Watch it!" she snapped, turning to the girl. The girl stopped in mid stride and turned to the teen who shouted. The teen gasped when she seen the girl's broken and swollen lip, two black eyes and how red her face was from the multiple slap marks that adorned it. Before she knew it, she was cupping the child's face in her hands and felt the moisture that touched her hands. "Kagome, who did this?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" the child cried, pushing the teen away from her. She felt disgusting by the teen's touch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumple paper to her view. "You tricked me!"

"Nani?" the green eyed beauty took the letter from the child's hands and looked at it confused.

"I can't take it anymore Sango! I just can't...you win, okay?" she said softly before walking away. Sango stared at the letter and its contents before finally realizing that the letter was the one she had written for Kagome. But how did she...?

"Kikyou," she growled. Inuyasha was right. She turned to the school and rushed inside. Kikyou was going to pay for what she did to **her **Kagome-sama. As she turned a corner she saw her current 'girlfriend' standing by the lockers with her friends laughing.

"Kikyou!" she stopped on front of her. She looked towards the green eyed beauty with dull eyes. What was she shouting about now? "Why did you take this letter from my drawer and give it to Kagome-sama!"

The child chuckled and closed her locker. "Because _**sweetie**_, she needed to be taught a lesson," she replied before pushing her to the side and moving away from her. "She can't just walk into this school like she owns it...who does she think she is...me?"

Sango gaped at her in disbelief before she snarled, "How could you? This was a personal letter! No one had the right to read it!" Kikyou stopped and turned to her 'girlfriend'.

"I'm glad I found it Sango! It just means you still have feelings for that bitch Kagome and not me," she said. She pulled her books to her chest, pretending she was hurt by this fact.

"You were only a toy to play with Kikyou; I thought you knew that," she replied coldly. She glared at the girl who had her mouth open in shame and walked away.

0o0

_**(Sango)**_

I can't believe it. How could she do that? That letter was personal and now Kagome thinks it was a joke. It wasn't. It was written from the bottom of my heart. If she actually done that, I wonder what else did she do to me? Suddenly, Inu-san's words come crashing back to me and I wonder…

Is he telling the truth about Kikyou? Did she really write that damn letter?

Ugh...my brain hurts. I don't know who to believe now. Suddenly that boy from the therapy center comes to mind. Maybe I'll take Inu-san's advice and go ask the boy what is the truth.

I'm walking up to the bus stop and coincidently one pulls up just as I approach. Maybe Kami is ready to let me know the truth. I jumped onto it, paid my fare and took a seat.

0o0

I entered the therapy center and headed quickly over to the recipient's desk to ask where I could find that boy, but before I was able to reach the desk, a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "You're not allowed in here," the security guard growled as he glared at me.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble-"

"You were clearly told if you were to set foot in this center again that the cops would be called," the security guard snapped, tightening his grip on my shoulder. I growled and pulled my arm from his grip.

"Alright fine!" I snapped back, heading out. Baka toy cop.

--

I was waiting outside for that damn boy to come out before I finally seen him coming out the building. "Miroku," I stood up from the bench and moved over to him. He looked over at me and his features become darker. His violet eyes were blazing with hate as he glared at me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not here to fight, I need to talk to you about Kagome-sama."

"What about?" he looked at me suspiciously. I sighed.

"I need to know who wrote that letter." he was silent for a moment before snorting and folding his arms across his chest.

"Damn after so long-"

"Just tell me, alright?" I said. Damn, he's annoying.

"It was some girl with long onyx colored hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, had cold brown eyes and a scar on her temple who dropped it off. I stayed with Kagome-san that day you left her behind at the center; she told me she never wrote a letter and that most likely it was some girl from school named Kikyou."

My heart suddenly stopped and I looked away from his stare. Inu-san was right. Kagome didn't write that letter...Kikyou did. Then that means...Oh Kami, what have I done? I ruined the best thing I ever had.

"I don't get you Sango..." I looked up to see Miroku gazing at me oddly. "You told Kagome-sama you loved her, but yet, you didn't clear this up."

"Hey, I didn't ask for your criticism," I snapped. I know that I have no right to say anything, but...I already feel guilty enough.

"You didn't love Kagome-sama," that damn boy snapped. "You only used her and she fell right into your trap."

"Excuse me? How dare you tell me if I loved Kagome or not? Who are you to say anything? I **do **love Kagome, alright? In fact, I'm madly in love with Kagome Higurashi!" I shouted. I stepped closer to him and stared him straight in the eye. "But at least, I didn't leave her behind with an abusive mother, oh Houshi-sama!" I say this **very **sarcastically and without much respect.

He just stared at me before this weird smile came to his face. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a...kiss?! What the hell?! Just feeling his lips against mine sickened me to the very core. I screwed my eyes shut and moved to pull my arms away. He held a tight grip, so that was one option out of the window.

I opened my mouth to tell him to get off me, but a scream yelped out when I felt something pierce through my bottom lip. I opened my eyes and seen the dark violet eyes that were twinkling with seriousness and...a faint trace of red was pooling in around his irises. what is wrong with him? What seemed like years, but really a few minutes, he pulled away from me with blood dripping down his chin with that same weird look on his face.

I can taste the bitterness of my blood seeping into my mouth. I spit some out to the side and snarled at the smirking boy. "What the hell? Why the hell did you kiss me...and so fucking brutal too?"

He chuckled. What in the hell did Kagome see in this boy? "Is that what you think?"

"What are you talking about? I asked why did you kiss me?"

"That I just abandoned Kagome-sama?" he chuckled again, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to his body. He snakes his arm around my waist and held me. A heavy blush covered my cheeks when he did that. Why is he suddenly acting all weird, even though he already was? He puts his hand on my shoulder and lowered his lips to my ear.

"Let me tell you something you despicable bitch," he said callously. I yelped when I felt something break my skin. "I searched three months for Kagome-sama and the reason I didn't find her was because that **mother** of hers changed the last name." he spoke this so quietly and the pain in my shoulder intensified. I looked up and gasped at the sight that beheld me. Dark violet eyes didn't look back at me, but rather crimson with blue irises. His skin seemed to have gotten even more paler and his ears were pointier. He opened his mouth to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. His deep ebony hair had grew longer and now reached the middle of his back.

_A demon...?_

I went to speak but he silenced me by placing another brutal kiss to my lips. I whimpered in disapproval and utter disgust as I tried to pull away from him but he just bit my lip once more and pulled away. "It's your fault that Kagome-sama fell out of love with me. It's your fault that now she hurts and doesn't trust anyone else, especially not me! If it weren't for that vile ass woman, I would have saved her from her mother. She would still love me like before. But more importantly," the pain in my shoulder intensified and I winced, "I would have saved her from _**you**_."

I can feel tears come to my eyes as he dug his fingers deeper into my shoulder. I can feel something sharp touch my bone and I screamed in pain.

"Let me go, please." I pleaded, losing the feel in my arm. He chuckled and gripped it tighter. I screamed again and sobbed when he pulled me into another brutal kiss. I can taste my blood in my mouth grow as he bit into my swollen and broken lip. God, why is he doing this? "Let me go please!"

"Ha, you sound so pathetic ningen. No wonder Kagome doesn't love you anymore. At least that other ningen girl is strong and can take care of herself. She is a perfect person for Kagome." he growled.

"What?" I spoke through my tears. What was he talking about? There wasn't any other girl that Kagome liked or even came close to having feelings for but me. "What girl? There isn't another girl."

"Oh, how slow are we? Have you not realize yet or is your head so far up that little bitch of a girlfriend's pussy that you fail to realize that Kagome is fawning over another lovely young lady?

"What are you talking about? Kagome...Kagome can't be falling for someone else...she loves me...I love her...why are you telling me these lies?" God, I sound so pathetic, but I can't help it. Just the thought of another woman with my Kagome...I don't even realize that the Houshi demon sneaks in another kiss.

The tears were trickling down my cheeks now when he finally pulled away from me. I wanted to be away from him, away from his menacing aura. I look up at him and he just smirks. My hand on my bleeding shoulder, I move to leave. I want to go find Kagome, apologize for everything I had done, just kiss her like I have been dreaming to do for so long, make love to her till the sun come up, but I didn't get the chance because he pulled me back.

"Did I say I was done with you, ningen?"

"Please, Houshi-sama, just let me be. I want to go find Kagome."

"You do not deserve to see her. After everything you and that damn girl have done to her, I should kill you right here on the spot."

"But-"

"NO!" I flinched by how loud his voice was. "You will **not **bother Kagome with your presence, you whore."

"What? I'm not a whore."

"Hn, you could've fooled me, ningen," he said smoothly as he held my wrist. Okay, I am done with acting like a little bitch. I don't care what he says, I am going to go see Kagome and make everything right again.

I pull my wrist away and move to turn away. "Listen Houshi-sama, I do not have to listen to you. You are not the boss of me. If I want to see Kagome, I will. No one is going to stop me especially not some fucking bitch who thinks that she can just roll on in on her." I turn away and began to walk away, the pain in my shoulder starting to subside for an odd reason. It was still bleeding profusely, but it didn't hurt as bad.

"Ha, so typical of a ningen, is it not? When you start to hear something you don't like, the first thing to do is run away. No wonder Kagome doesn't want you. Besides the fact that she is now barren and you weren't there to help her through that difficult time."

I stopped in mid stride and turned slowly to him. What...? "W-what?" I stuttered. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me ningen," he said. "Kagome is now and forever more will be barren. And it's all because of you."

"No...no, you lie. Kagome isn't barren. She can still have kids. You...even if she is, how would you know of this?" what was he getting at? My heart is racing at the anticipation. Wait, why was this bothering me so much?

_Because you were the one that she wanted her children with. You were suppose to be her mate._

That's right. We did discuss that before.She told me about her youkai accepting me as a potential mate. When she told me then, I will admit that I was a little nervous. She made it sound like marriage and I definitely wasn't thinking of marriage. But after spending some time with her...I kind of grew to accept it. In fact, I even embrace the moment we would have been able to become mates for a lifetime.

A twinge of guilt hit my heart and I looked away from the demon's painful gaze. Now, all the hopes and dreams we were looking forward to, before we broke up, is gone.

"How do you know this, Houshi-sama?" I whispered, not wanting to meet his eyes. I can feel those hateful eyes burning into the back of my head, but it didn't matter to me.

"You really are clueless, you know that, right?" I listen to him chuckle, but I still don't turn to him. He continues, "I have received this information from the young hanyou herself. She found out shortly after you dumped her. But if that wasn't enough, what happened to her prior, instead of going to you, she went to your brother."

I looked towards the now transformed demon with shock evident in my eyes. "Kohaku knew this and he didn't tell me? And what happened to her before?"

Completely ignoring my first question, he answered the second, "She nearly died and that woman whom she lives with told your brother. He obviously could have cared less about her existing any longer in this world. Hn, cruel isn't it? I guess I can see where you get your cruelness from, huh?" he chuckled.

I just stared at him, my body unwilling to move away from this spot. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't allow them to fall. How could he keep something like that from me...something so...important? Suddenly my mind connected with my will to move and I was running away from the center like a speeding bullet.

Why was my brother always betraying me like this? Can't he ever be just my aniki?

0o0

Bright light flashed across the depressing skies and the thunder boomed with its mighty roar, enough to send a young child crying in fear to their mother and father, but even though the sounds were enough to strike fear in some, it didn't even seem to faze the young lawyer as he worked nonstop at his paperwork. Even though he was knee deep in his work, he didn't fail to notice his office door open and when he brought his brown eyes to meet those of dark green, a slight grimace came over his features.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing coming in here all wet?" he snapped. His eyes wandered down the younger sibling as he took in her soaked look. His eyes fell onto her bleeding shoulder. "Sango, what happened to your shoulder.

She brought her hand up to it, ignoring his question and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me?" she approached the maple desk, the water dripping silently onto the desk as it cascaded down her damp hair.

"Tell you what?" he replied as he snatched his papers from the area and replacing them to a drier part. Green eyes flashed with anger as she slammed her fists onto the desk. She couldn't believe her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me Kagome is barren! Why didn't you tell me Kagome almost died!" she screamed as her veins popped out with anger and her temperature rise. she gripped her shoulder in anger, but winced when the pain shot through.

"Oh...so she finally had the courage to tell you," he mocked as he stood to his feet.

"No, you bastard! I heard it from someone else!" she shouted again. She looked up at her brother and Kohaku could see all the hurt and betrayal she was feeling at that moment. "How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was for your own good Sango. That bitch wanted everyone to feel sorry for her hanyou ass just because she had a 'condition'. Ha, Shiori might have been stupid enough to believe her act, but not I. I thought you would see through it, but I guess you're as weak as Shiori is, huh? What a shame, Sango."

She stared at her brother and didn't notice her body was in motion until she felt something soft beneath her bottom. She could feel the tears approaching her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall, not in front of her brother.

"And the situation with her being barren, hn, I think that was the most wonderful information I have ever received in my life. The world won't be anymore polluted with these vile creatures than they are now."

She brought her glistening eyes to her brother who stood above her, looking down at her in shame. She knew he was hating her because she was crying for Kagome, but she loved Kagome. She didn't care what Kohaku thought or felt about her.

"I can't believe you're crying over that worthless half breed, Sango. What happened to the strong willed little girl that I had grown to love more? Is her deception finally rubbing off on you? God, I can't believe I was actually starting to think that maybe I could love you since you seemed to push that creature out of your life."

"Kohaku...why?" she spoke softly, bringing her eyes back to the floor. Her soft brown hair stuck like a second skin to her cheeks, but she didn't care. Her mind was swirling around everything she had just learned in little than a few hours.

"Why what Sango?"

"Why do you hate her so much? Why do you hate _me _so much?" she needed to know. Suddenly her eyes were brought from the floor to stare directly into her brother's. She could read all the hate and malicious that was running through them at that moment. That just brought more tears to her eyes and more anger to her heart.

"I hate that half breed because of what she is. I don't hate you, dear sister, but I _do _hate your preference. Why do you have to be gay? What is wrong with being heterosexual?"

"There is nothing wrong with liking the opposite sex, but I don't. I like girls and I love Kagome. You're going to have to accept it one day. I plan to spend the rest of my life with her."

The look that he was giving her now was one of pure disgust before a deep laugh rumbled out from his throat. "Spend the rest of your life? With her? Ha! Oh, dear sister, how naïve are you to believe that? You can't have children with that bitch, or any girl or that matter, so why be with them?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I love Kagome, and she loves me-"

"How can she love you? She cheated on you with that boy! For all we know, she could've been pregnant by him!"

Her heart stopped for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"Shiori might say that she is barren, but I think the bitch is lying. I think that she was pregnant, but your new _'girlfriend' _did the honors by punching that bitch right in the womb and-"

"SHUT UP!!" she couldn't take it. Why was her brother talking to her like this? Why was he saying these things to her? Kagome was never pregnant, she knew that. But just thinking of it, of her losing the child, frightened her more than her becoming barren did. She wrenched her face away from her brother's grasp and turned angry tearful eyes to him. "SHUT UP!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO HEART!" she screamed.

"Oh, you poor child. You don't like listening to the truth? That's too bad..." something snapped inside of her because before she knew it, her clenched hand had connected to her brother's jaw and she watched with satisfaction as he stumbled back into his desk.

"You little bitch!" he held his dislocated jaw delicately in his hands.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD, WHY CAN'T YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" she screamed again before rushing out of the office, her unbound hair swishing behind her.

She listened as Kohaku shouted for her to come back, but she wasn't listening to anything he had to say anymore. He betrayed her one too many times and she just couldn't find it in her heart to believe him anymore...nonetheless be in his presence.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her athletic legs carried her quickly to the garage and she smiled in relief when she reached the car and noticed that her stupid brother had left it unlock. She threw it open and slid herself across the leather seat.

She noticed in the rearview mirror that Kohaku had made it downstairs and was calling for her while he held his jaw, but she didn't care. There was no more emotions for him left in her heart. She turned the ignition on and drove off frantically into the pouring rain.

0o0

Tires screeched across the dampen road as the person behind the wheel had so many thoughts whirling through their mind.

_God, how could I be so stupid...so bind to what was really going on? I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me Kagome-sama._

Because she was in the middle of ranting to herself of how stupid she was, she failed to notice that she had ran straight through the red light until she heard honking. She blinked her bright green eyes and looked to the side in time to see large headlights heading straight towards her. A loud scream ripped from her mouth as the truck clipped the vehicle and spun her around.

She held a death grip onto the steering wheel as she tried to regain control of the spinning car. She started to panic when she saw another set of headlights coming straight at her. A scream couldn't even escape before she was slammed into full force.

_I love you Kagome-sama. Please...forgive me...Kagome..._

0o0

Brown eyes snapped opened and she sat straight up, her hand clutching at her chest. What was this she was feeling? Why was her heart beating so harshly? She looked over at the small girl who was sleeping peacefully beside her and she sighed.

The girl that was occupying her bed...was not who she was hoping was there. Yes, she still was hoping for her ex, but she was used to this usual thinking. She took her eyes off the small girl and looked over to the rain drenched window. Why was she...why was she dreaming of her again? Why did she think she heard the girl call out to her?

_Sango._

She went to move out of bed, but when a slight whimper escaped the smaller girl's lips, the half demon couldn't help but grasp her hand, lightly squeezing it.

"It's okay Rin. I'm still here," she cooed softly. She listened as a soft sigh escaped the sleeping beauty's lips before she leaned over and brushed her lips across the smaller girl's. For whatever reason she was thinking about Sango, she didn't care to think about any longer. She was over the girl, she wanted to be with the girl who was sleeping beside her.

Stifling a yawn, Kagome laid back down and wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling her closer before kissing her forehead. She placed her chin in the mass of chestnut hair and allowed sleep to invade her.

0o0

He couldn't believe her. He couldn't believe that the stupid little girl had actually ran out with his car and got into an accident. Was she really that upset with him and how everything went down? He held the bag of ice closer to his jaw and looked over to see a nurse enter the room and hug him.

"I got here as fast as I could," she said as she pulled away from the man. Her dark violet eyes studied him before she placed her hand on his jaw. "What have they told you?"

"Nothing," he replied. "She just punched me, then ran out the house and took the car."

"Punch you? What for? Did you guys have an argument?" she moved her hand from his jaw to his back. "It would kind of explain why you're holding a bag of ice to your face."

Snorting, he turned away from her and sighed. "She found out about...the girl's condition and her inability to now have children. I kind of rubbed it in her face how pleased I was and that she might've just lied and could've really been pregnant, but just lost the fetus...and about how I hate that child for what she is and hate Sango for what she prefers. I guess she snapped from that for she punched me and ran out," he explained, never once meeting her eyes.

"Oh Kohaku, how could you be so heartless?"

"I couldn't help myself," he confessed. "I didn't think this would happen."

She sighed and took a seat beside him. "Let's hope Sango-san is alright." she spoke softly. He nodded and went back to nursing his jaw. They were quiet for a few minutes before the sound of a door opening broke the deafening silence and they lifted their eyes to the doctor that walked in.

Shiori felt a smile tug at her lips for the doctor that walked in was none other than Dr. Mao, the best damn doctor in the hospital. Before she was able to ask him if Sango was alright, Kohaku had beaten her to the punch.

"Well, is she alive, doctor?" he asked bluntly.

"She is alive," Dr. Mao replied. "But right now, she's in critical, but stable condition. She suffering from a broken left thigh, eleven broken ribs, her breastbone, and a collarbone have been shattered and she had fractured a vertebra in her lower back. There is also this nasty wound on her shoulder that has me worried-"

"Why?" Kohaku asked again.

"For one, this wound was dug into very deeply. whoever done it actually reached her bone. it looks like the works of a demon. Anyway, let me finish the diagnosis. She had also punctured her lungs, the right one close to being torn in half while a hole was just created in the left one. So, for the moment, she's going to need a ventilator to help her breathe on her own and will be receiving nutrition through a feeding tube."

"It sounds like you don't even expect her to live through the night, do you?" Kohaku asked bitterly. Shiroi stared at the doctor, hoping he wasn't going to say what she was afraid to hear.

"Well, we _do _expect her to live through the night, but at the look of things right about now, she might not have that long to live, even if she did receive surgery."

_No..._

"Oh God," Shiori whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. She knew it. She brought her eyes up to the man that sat beside her and she could see the tears threatening to fall. Knowing he needed the comfort, she wrapped her arms around the man and softly cried with him as his tears dampened her silver tresses.

--

Shaitou means shit in japanese to let anyone know. Did anyone like the little switcharoo I pulled, if you can even call it that? Just tell me what you think and whatever changes that need to be done so the next chapter will be better.

TBC

RomanceLuver09


End file.
